The One that Got Away
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's life was completely shattered when she was left heartbroken and pregnant by Natsu at the age of seventeen. She left Magnolia where she lived on her own with their daughter. Seven years later, she reunited with Natsu who was now a different man, married and successful already. They crossed paths not only to reconcile, but to uncover certain things from their past.
1. Prologue

**A/N: first nalu fanfiction! :D warning for lemon and future mature scenes. I wasn't planning to make another story, but then i was dared by my cousin to post a nalu fanfiction, and so i did. This story is r-16.**

 **Major pairing: Nalu**

 **Minor pairing: Nali, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy, Miraxus, StingLu,**

 **Please review, follow and favorite.**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Prologue**

The salmon haired and tan skinned teenage boy tenderly pressed his lips against his blonde haired girlfriend's soft lips. Natsu Dragneel just enjoyed the spectacular moment he was able to swap spit and have his lips locked more than a minute for the first time with Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia used to be so conservative as her strict father, Jude Heartfilia. Natsu rarely gets the chance to have his lips touch his girlfriend's lips nor its skin. But finally, this moment he knew he could do anything what he wanted with her already. Now that Lucy's father has been on a business trip for a week already. And Lucy a little bit drunk after partying at Gray's.

Natsu could feel his girlfriend's arms snaking around his waist, and squeezing his shirt a little. The more he could feel that his girlfriend likes what they're doing, the more he was being carried away from being lip locked with her soft lips. Their kiss was just tender and arousing. Natsu couldn't stand being just stuck in the first phase. As he got more aroused, he had made his decision in taking it to the next level. He slowly laid her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her without breaking the kiss.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned softly.

This time, an aroused Natsu started unzipping his jacket, and made it slip downwards to his muscled arms. After removing his jacket, he slowly stripped off his shirt up to his head, exposing his muscled torso. Lucy seeing his boyfriend topless suddenly came in her the desire to beg for him. She could feel droplets of sweat streaming down to her neck and her stomach feeling uneasy. All of the sudden she became speechless that she could just gaze at him and give him the access to freely kiss her, which they haven't done before. Natsu lifted her body upwards, making her sit in the bed. He cupped her soft cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, causing the blonde to blush as a tomato.

Natsu's hand went for her hair bands. He pulled them away from his hair to remove his pigtail, letting her hair down instead. For him, she looked more beautiful and mature without pigtails. This time, his hands went on her back, aiming for the ribbon that holds her dress. He untied the ribbon of her lilac dress. Slowly, he pulled her dress down to her belly, exposing her strapless bra and large breasts. For him, he thinks he was lucky to have a girlfriend like Lucy who was gifted to have such perfectly carved body. Natsu laid her back in the bed. But this time, he completely pulled her dress down to her ankles and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Who wouldn't feel the desire to touch Lucy Heartfilia in underwear only? Natsu didn't waste his time. He started stripping of his jeans as well as his boxer shorts, pulling it down to the carpeted floor of his bedroom. Lucy was worse than a melting ice the moment she saw his boyfriend without any garments on to cover up his naked body. Natsu went back on top of her, tackling her neck. But this time, as he snaked his hands on her back to remove her strapless bra, his kisses slowly went down to the valley of breasts. "Oh, Natsu..." Lucy let out a soft moan from her mouth, while grabbing the bedsheets.

The salmon haired boy has successfully stripped off his girlfriend's bra which gave him the access to her breasts. Natsu attacked her pointy nipples, which suddenly made the blonde moan once again, "Ah!". He sucked her nipples like an infant. While busy playing with her two big mountains, he used his other hand to pull her lacy panties down to her ankles. And as he successfully stripped off every garment that covers up her body, he started positioning himself between her legs. Natsu gave Lucy another kiss before slamming himself inside her. Lucy could feel Natsu's erection touching the thing between her thigh. She felt Natsu's hand caressing her womanhood, teasing her.

Lucy knew it was wrong. Her father will kill both of them once it finds out about ehat they're about to do. But this is just the chance they have. The once in a lifetime chance to be freed from Jude Heartfilia's sight.

"Natsu," she gasped for air, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, being cliff hanged.

"I'm scared." The blonde answered. "I might get pregnant. And...father will kill us if that happens."

"Shh," Natsu placed a finger on her lips. "Don't worry. I know how to. I can control it. You won't get pregnant and your father won't find out about this. I promise. Just trust me."

"Okay." Lucy just nodded, and just relaxed herself before Natsu takes her soul.

Lucy whimpered in pain as she felt Natsu going inside her body. She felt like something is being terribly ripped inside her. "Ahh!" She cried.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I'll be gentle." Natsu said and locked his lips with hers once again as he continues doing it inside her. She could just wrap her arms around her boyfriend's with her nails dug as she tried to ease with the pain. It was surely painful at first, but then she just told herself it'll be in heaven once her walls gets loose. Natsu was feeling more aroused and aroused as he explored her tight virgin walls. At first, he just moved slowly in and out of her.

After a couple of minutes, as Natsu felt Lucy's walls becoming loose little by little. He started moving faster. The was bed shaking so fast as if there was an earthquake. Their pelvises kept bumping each other. And the room were being filled by moans and groans. Lucy held tight on Natsu the moment she felt like she was instantly taken into heaven. She felt like in a minute her whole body is gonna explode from the intense pleasure she's receiving, as well as Natsu. "Natsu!" She screamed in pleasure.

As what Natsu promised earlier that he knew exactly how to control himself. Because of the intense yet kinky pleasure they're giving each other, Natsu completely forgot about that promise. They both screamed for each other's name in pleasure as they were about to climax.

"Lucy!" Natsu moaned loudly as he realized he finally reached his climax, and released his shot of load inside her. He slowly removed himself from her body, leaving a dripping white sticky fluid. He landed beside her, panting tiredly. He pulled the blanket to cover up their naked bodies.

"Natsu...I love you." Lucy told him with a pure smile before she falls asleep.

Natsu, instead of saying those three words and eight letters back to his beloved girlfriend. "Thank you for giving me your virginity."

 _When Lucy thought it was the most romantic night she had with Natsu, it suddenly turned out to be the worst and regretful night and moment she had with Natsu._

Meanwhile, when Lucy was half asleep in the middle of the night...

"Natsu, how was with Lucy? Was she good?" Gray asked.

"She's...so innocent...tight." Natsu answered and burst into laughter.

"You really did it. I can't believe you." Jellal said.

"Okay, Natsu, you won." Laxus sighed, accepting defeat in their bet. "As what I've promised...here's 30,000 jewels for you." Then, he handed Natsu a bundle of money.

"20,000 jewels from me." Followed by Gajeel.

"40,000 jewels.", said Jellal.

"And...50,000 jewels from me. Overall Natsu, you won 140,000 jewels from us." Gray said, and laughter burst between them all.

"Can I have the copy of the video?" Jellal asked, laughing. "Maybe it could educate me in having sex with Erza since she's also a virgin."

"Absolutely!" Gray tossed the video camera at Jellal.

"Hey! You guys already saw it. I'm gonna delete it already." Natsu retorted and aimed for the video camera at Jellal's hand.

"Oh, I thought we were gonna upload it?! Don't be a fun-sucker!" Jellal cried and didn't let Natsu snatch the camera from his hands.

They were all alerted when the blonde suddenly mumbled and moved a little. "You guys shut up. You might awake her." Natsu hissed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then." Jellal handed the camera back at Natsu. Then, the four boys started going towards the door "Now, it's up to you if you'll tell her about our bet." Gajeel said before leaving the two.


	2. Chapter One - Nashi

**One**

 _7 years later..._

"Mom, I'm back!"

Lucy who was doing the dirty dishes in the kitchen heard Nashi from the outside. It was so excited of her to see her daughter again after school. She quickly stopped the running water by turning off the faucet and wiped her wet hands with a small towel, and made her way out of the kitchen to see her daughter. The moment she stepped out of the kitchen, the little girl ran to her and leaped into her arms.

"Nashi! How was school today?" She asked, desiring to hear another good news that happened in her daughter's school.

"Mom," the pink-haired girl quickly pulled her backpack from her back, unzipped it and pulled out several papers. "I got perfect scores in three subjects. And, mom, look!" She then pulled out a small box on the small pocket of her backpack. After opening the small box, she pulled out her token of being a winner. "I placed 1st in the spelling bee." The proud and happy mother lifted her daughter, embracing her tightly that she could barely breath already.

"Oh, Nashi!" She cried in joy. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, are we going to an amusement park like you said so if I get good scores in my exams?"

The blonde nodded joyfully, "Yes, sweetie, we are. And, I'll buy you a new doll and the dollhouse I promised to buy for you."

As the two were joyfully hugging each other, a woman as older as Lucy with a long scarlet hair came out from a room. The redhead with a smile folded her arms together the moment she noticed that Nashi must have brought good news to her mother again. She took a step forward, and another towards to them. "Am I missing something good in here?" She asked.

"Aunt Erza, I got perfect scores in my exams. And, I won our spelling bee contest." Nashi excitedly announced to her with a bright smile.

"As expected," Erza says. She does know that Nashi got her mother's intelligence, no wonder she always brings good news to Lucy every time she goes home from school. Nashi was exactly like Lucy during her years as a student. Lucy always goes home with perfect scores in exams and medals. Lucy never failed to make her mother Layla happy. Well, except for her father Jude who always thinks that her best isn't enough. The reason why Lucy is one proud mother as hers no matter what her daughter does to achieve something. "Okay, Nashi, since you've achieved a lot this day. I'm gonna have to treat you a cake."

"Yay!" Nashi jumped excitedly.

"Erza, you don't have to. I'll just buy her myself, or just deduct it to my salary." Lucy says out of shyness after receiving lots of help from the redhead all the time.

Erza didn't even bothered to mind what she said, instead she dragged Nashi on the transparent fridge where she keeps those cakes in her shop. "Don't worry, Luce, it's my treat." The redhead opened the fridge and allowed the little girl to choose. "What do you want? Red velvet, Chocolate Mousse, Strawberry Cake..."

"Strawberry cake!" Nashi squealed.

"Good pick," Erza agreed to her choice of cake, especially it was her all time favorite cake since childhood.

While Nashi was eating, she was being watched by her mother through the small window of the kitchen. She enjoyed being a mother. No matter how hard it is for her, she was able to go through every struggle she encounters. It was a lot harder for her to be a mother when she was seventeen. Her father kicked her out of the house and there's no one she could run to. Not even her friends in her school whom she thought were her true friends. She couldn't ask help from a relative because most of her relatives are living out of the country. Literally, there is really no one there beside her to help her...even the father of her child.

"Nashi is a gifted child. You're lucky to have a child like her." Erza says. Lucy turns around to look at the redhead who spoke. She could just form a curve in her lips in happiness for having Nashi as her daughter. "Yeah," she nodded. "I take back what I said seven years ago. When I said sleeping with her father was the biggest mistake in my life. That it was the reason why father kicked me out of the house, why I have to stop studying, why I have to enter different kinds of job just to raise her and why I have to be a mother at a very young age. That I couldn't do anymore what those girls at my age are doing. Because if that night never occurred, I won't have Nashi."

"I adore you. For how you're able to go through everything just for Nashi. If only Natsu knew..."

Lucy was suddenly stopped when he heard that name again. The name of that man who destroyed her. The man who shattered her heart and dignity. The man who was the reason why she was called slut by every people she knew in Magnolia.

"Lucy...I was thinking, what if one day you crossed paths with Natsu again and he finds out about Nashi...will he like Nashi? Will he regret what he did to you?" Erza says, bringing up the topic about Natsu again.

"Of course not. I don't think so, knowing Natsu. He's a lazy ass who hates having responsibilities. He thinks that everything around him is just a toy he could play with, and once he's no longer satisfied, he'll just threw everything away. I cannot assure Nashi will be fine with her father. If ever that day happens, I don't want Nashi to be hurt and disappointed once he finds out what her father is really like."

Erza felt bad for Lucy for falling in love with a jerk. Nobody ever wants to loves jerk. But unfortunately, love is blind. Men might be an angel when you first meet them, but they show their true color after they succeeded in getting what they wanted from you. "I'm sorry, Luce. Still, I hope one day you'll find the right man for you."

Lucy scoffed, "The right man? Who would love someone who got pregnant by an asshole?".

"You never know." Erza just said. "Everyone of us is destined to be with a man who'll accept us for who we are despite a dark past."

Lucy still insisted her belief when it comes to men. "You're just able to say it because your relationship with Jellal is perfect. I guess you wouldn't understand because you ain't wearing my shoes. I just hope Jellal won't be like his best friend. Anyway, let's not talk about Nashi's father anymore."

Erza shrugged, hopelessly giving up on making Lucy believe in love again who was once shattered by the man whom she loved and trusted with her whole heart. Lucy was kind of traumatized from what happened to her after she whole-heartedly gave her heart and trust to the man she first loved. Especially, after she gave herself. She never thought one amazing and romantic night would make her tomorrow a nightmare. She doesn't want to entrust herself to any man anymore. She is not the kind of girl who's waiting for the so-called right man to come at the right time as those other hopeless romantics girls. For her, she had enough already. After all the pain she experienced. For her, being with Nashi is enough. She doesn't need a boyfriend or a husband anymore because she already have a wonderful child who always makes her smile.

"I trust Jellal. I love him, so I do trust him. I know he'll never hurt me or cheat on me." Erza says confidently.

"Even if he once made out with his ex-girlfriend in public during your second anniversary with him." Lucy blurted, but she quickly took it back for she know that it might offend Erza. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no, it's okay. Gray and Gajeel did admit to me that the reason why is because Jellal was longing for me that time when I was away during our anniversary. Jellal got drunk because of them, and when he saw his ex-girlfriend Ultear at the bar, he thought it was me. Of course, I got mad and regretted being with Jellal. I broke up with him because I was angry. But when I found out the truth and with Jellal proving it was me whom he truly love. I gave him a second chance, for us to start over. And, we got back together just a month after I broke up with him. The point is Erza, happenings like that doesn't really mean it is the mark of the end of a relationship. Sometimes love and how strong we are are just being tested. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Erza explained, giving the best advice she could give her shattered best friend.

Lucy suddenly let out a sarcastic laugh. "I couldn't imagine Natsu one day, explaining why he did that to me. And, I'll believe him, and then we'll get back together and so we could live happily ever after! But Erza, I'll tell you one thing. If Natsu says that he just did it because he was having some fun and that he still loves me, I swear I'm gonna tie him to a tree, cut off his balls and feed it to the goats, and tell him how jerk and asshole he is." Erza laughed along with her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The night after Lucy got home from working at Erza's cake shop, all by herself she was smiling. While watching Nashi sleeping, deep inside her she is jumping happily for being so thankful to have her. Nashi served as her light and guide to get through every struggle she faced before. If it wasn't for Nashi she would be all alone living by herself, lonely and without a family. At least with Nashi, she had lots of reasons to work hard. For her wants, needs and as well as for her future. Nashi never fails to make her happy and proud. Even if she was crying due to heavy problems, Nashi was there to cheer her up in the best way a little kid could do.

Lucy kept staring at her daughter. Nashi is a carbon copy of her when she was a little child. But Nashi got her father's hair, almost like the color of a salmon but with a shade of pink. As for Nashi's main personality, mostly she got it from her father. Jolly and so cheerful all the time that she becomes a good vibes to other people around her. One of the main reasons why Lucy couldn't still forget Natsu is that aside from that jerk being Nashi's father, Natsu's personality is exactly like Nashi's. Nashi perfectly projects her father.

With that, Lucy wasn't able to stop herself from reminiscing the day she met her daughter's father up to the day that jerk shattered her heart...

 _7 years ago, Lucy Heartfilia, a known girl in the continent of Fiore for being the only daughter of the Heartfilia couple, hence, the heiress of Jude Heartfilia's businesses and riches. She unexpectedly crossed paths with Natsu Dragneel at a cafe somewhere in the romantic city of Magnolia where lovers are mostly found._

 _"Oh, miss! I'm dreadfully sorry! I didn't mean to bump you, a-and spill my coffee on your clothes." The salmon-haired boy apologized, doing the best way he could to deal with the Heartfilia heiress whom he spilled with his coffee._

 _The pinknette expected a mad reaction, but the blonde didn't even manage to at least yell at him. "I-it's okay. But, oh my god, m-my dad will kill me." She said with her voice stuttering while panicking inside her. "Dad will call me clumsy and ungraceful again, and-"_

 _"Don't worry. I'll help you clean up, or get you a new clothes before you get home." Natsu said kindly, showing his gentleman side to the Heartfilia heiress._

" _A-are you sure? W-won't I bother you?" The blonde asked._

 _"No, you won't, I swear. Come on, I'll get you a new dress." Natsu gently pulled the beautiful stranger's hand whom he spilled with his coffee._

 _"Wait!" Lucy Heartfilia struggled from him. "I-i barely know you."_

 _"I'm Etherios Natsu Dragneel, I'm 16 years old and I'm just a year older than you. I study at Fairy Tail, I'm a basketball player and I used to compete with the basketball team of Love and Lucky High last month, where you are studying." He suddenly introduced himself which surprised her._

 _"Y-you know where I'm studying?"_

 _"Yeah. How could I not know? You're famous. I read articles about you and your family in magazines and newspapers." He says. The blonde was kind of surprised for realizing she really is famous because of the family she has been. "Is that so?"_

 _"Well, if you don't want to come with me for you don't trust me, it's fine. I just wanna help you clean up and get a new dress. Your dress seems so expensive and I uust want to replace with a new one." Natsu said, but with a shy voice is time while he scratched his head a little._

 _The Heartfilia appreciated the stranger's kindness. Though she was always reminded about not trusting strangers despite their kindness, there's a part of her inside telling her that the guy she just bumped isn't the kind of stranger everyone is fearing to trust. "S-sure." She formed a curve in her lips the moment she had made her decision of giving the boy a chance to make up to her after staining her expensive dress. The Heartfilia had no idea that it officially started the new chapter of her life - with Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy might have told herself that she regretted that day when she gave her trust to Natsu, but then she realized it wasn't that regretful. Because she hadn't met Natsu, she wouldn't have a wonderful child with her. But she still cannot deny the fact that until now there's a part of her saying that she shouldn't have fell in love which jerk like him. So she wouldn't have to go through those hardships before like having her heart completely shattered as well as her dignity as woman.

 _Weeks have passed by since the day Lucy Heartfilia bumped with Natsu Dragneel in a coffee shop. There's a part inside Lucy that she kind of misses the guy who didn't just bought her a new expensive dress, but after they went shopping, that guy also took him in some places she's never been because her father forbade her. She had no idea how she got into that places with a guy she just met. She had never been with a man for more than an hour. But spending the day with Natsu felt like a blind date for her already. That's why when they finally said goodbye to each other at the end of the day, she suddenly wished deep inside of her to see that boy again. She wasn't expecting to see Natsu again, until..._

 _"Lucy, go out with me!"_

 _Lucy just heard a voice coming from the middle of the road while she was walking with her friend Michelle. She was shocked to see Natsu standing while there are lots lf vehicles passing by him._

 _"Natsu!" She yelled, panicking that he might get hit by a vehicle. "Get out of there! Are you trying to kill yourself!?"_

 _"Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu once shouted for her name. "I like you!"_

 _The blonde was just struck from what he said. At first, she wondered how could a guy easily like a girl whom he just met? She thought, is it just because she is known, rich, beautiful and hot? But if it is, would Natsu risk his life of getting hit by a vehicle just for her to notice him?_

 _"Please...go out with me!" He suddenly yelled, which made the blonde's heart skip a beat._

 _"W-what?! Are you crazy?! You're going to kill yourself in exchange of asking me out?!"_

 _"If you won't go out with me, I better die in this road right now! So, please, go out with me! Is it a yes or no?"_

 _Lucy started panicking. What if Natsu meant what he said, and he might die just because of some cold answer she'll give him._

 _"Please, Lucy! I'm willing to get hit by a car just to go out with you-!"_

 _Lucy suddenly screamed when a fast car almost hit Natsu. "Natsu!"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"O-okay, fine! I-i'll go out with you!"_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Say it! Shout it!"_

 _"I wanna go out with you!"_

Lucy will never forget the day she just took herself into a new level of being with a guy. That moment when she completely allowed Natsu Dragneel in her life, it was when her life started to fall down as well as to drift apart with her own family and better future.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: sorry for the short update and for taking a long time to post this. I promise to update regularly again, since i will have more time because it's almost summer vacation. I hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter will show Natsu's present life.**

 **Please, review and follow.**

 **Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter Two - An Unhappy Marriage

**A/N: sorry if it's just a short update. It's hard to write an update in Iphone T_T Here's a chapter of Natsu's present life. I hope you like it. It's a bit OOC for the meantime just to stick with the plot. And in case you'll wonder what he meant by what Lisanna dis, you'll find it out in the future chapters :)**

 **Thanks for those who posted reviews, followed and favorited this story. Please do post a review for this chapter after reading a well.**

 **Follow me on tumblr ( sophiathedreamergirl58), it's where i'll be informing you my readers some news and infor regarding ky story or updates and for some facts you might know about the story as well :D**

ooooooooooooooooooo

Natsu Dragneel just relaxed his body by sitting on his and his wife's king-sized bed and leaning his back towards its headboard. Instead of cuddling with his wife Lisanna Strauss-Dragneel after 'making love', he'd rather finish take care of those documents he needed to submit first thing in the morning. There, without caring that their clothes are all scattered on the floor and both of them still half-naked, he just kept on typing and typing.

Seconds later, the white-haired girl in barber's cut was finally awakened by the consistent noise of those keypads that were being tapped by her husband. The moment she saw him with his laptop, she already knew that he was doing his work. Not browsing websites or browsing news feeds of social media site, but work. Lisanna, as a workaholic person as well as Natsu, she still buys herself some time to do what she wants. All she just have to maintain is her time management for her to have some free time with herself and friends as well. But her husband, ever since he finally got promoted as the CEO of his stepmother's company. Lisanna is also the CEO of the company her deceased parents passed to her, but Natsu as a workaholic person is jut too much already. Natsu rarely party or hang out with his friends ever since he got the promotion. He isn't the party-animal and out-going Natsu anymore. For the past seven years, every relatives and friends of Natsu hardly recognize him now.

Lisanna moved closer to her husband and leaned her head against its bare muscled shoulder. "It's midnight." She says, trying to make him notice her. "We should be sleeping already."

Without looking, Natsu at least gave her a response. He just keep on doing whatever he has to do on his laptop. "Was I bothering you? You can sleep first, you know. I'll just do this in the living room." He asks.

Lisanna isn't surprised anymore from the kind of response and treatment her husband gave her. She got used to it already. Natsu being cold and trying to be distant from her. She do understands why though. She knew it was her fault why.

"Natsu...I want to sleep with you, just this night. Cause you've spent the whole week sleeping at your brothers' house and last week you're on a business trip." She attempt to cuddle him again, with her arms lingering around Natsu's arm this time.

"We already had sex, like what you asked for. And you're asking for something again? To sleep with you?" Natsu scoffed sarcastically. "You know I can only stand spending a night with you for a week. If only we aren't spouses, I wouldn't even be able to sleep or spend a night with you again."

Lisanna could just gulp, as if she is forcing herself to swallow every harsh words from Natsu. She hated whenever Natsu keeps reminding her of the mistake she had done that she couldn't undo anymore no matter how good she is to him as a wife. So she just tried diverting into another topic.

"Natsu...I-i just spoke to my parents and your stepmother as well last night when they invited me for a cup of tea." She started. "Since we are at the age of twenty-five and twenty-four already, they said they'll be expecting a child already by next year.

As Natsu heard her story regarding of what they talked about, he isn't sure of what is the right reaction or the perfect reaction of what Lisanna said. He knew Lisanna. He knew she would do everything just to secure their marriage even though she knew it wouldn't also last for ten years, since he is unhappy with it. Unhappy for he didn't have the chance to pick his own bride. Whose person would want to live in a life wherein the person thy should marry and force to love is already decided by their parents? In his case, he thinks it's a bit worse, cause it was his stepmother who keeps on dictating what he should do and not do in his life. Natsu's been planning to divorce Lisanna just after their parents die or retire.

"So, you want us to have a child this instant?" Natsu scoffed once again. "I just became the CEO, so you are. You know how it is full of duties and responsibilities. We are lucky to be a CEO at the age of twenty-five. We don't have to go through working fro a coffee courier up to CEO. I suggest let us not waste this opportunity. Let's strive first for the our companies' best and maintain the good reputation it had for years. A child? It's a big responsibility!" Out of sudden annoyance, he just quickly fixed his laptop and put it back on the nightstand.

Lisanna lets go of his arm. Instead, she held Natsu's shoulders and forced a direct eye contact. "But if we have a child, won't it make us happy though? Our children could serve as our inspiration to strive for the company's best which they'll be inheriting someday. We could be a happy family, you know."

"Family?" Natsu laughed, taking what she said as some sort of joke. "You know, Lisanna...our marriage isn't gonna work anyway. Sooner or later, you'll want to divorce me too. You don't love me...you just want to gain my forgiveness and bring back the old us. But I'm telling you, I never loved you. We're just childhood friends that's all. Not a childhood sweetheart, but just plain old playmates and friends."

Natsu just stood up from the bed and started picking up his clothes that were scattered on the floor. For now, he decoded that he wanted to avoid Lisanna again, just to avoid arguments as well. Lisanna was left silent on the bed for a minute while Natsu is putting back his clothes and arranging his things at work. "Is it because of her?" Lisanna asked out of the blue. Natsu was stopped for a moment, silenced. He knew exactly who Lisanna was referring to.

"The one that got away, right?" Lisanna asked once again. Natsu did not respond, he just continued fixing his stuff. It is quite unusual for Natsu Dragneel to fix and organize his stuffs, but at this moment he felt like doing so just to at least ignore Lisanna who keeps reminding him of his past.

Lisanma stood up and grabbed the robe from the clothes stand. She walked towards to Natsu. "Tell me...is it-"

"Shut up!" Natsu cut her off. Lisanna could just gasp in shock and take several steps backwards away from him for she wouldn't want to see him all fired up in anger.

"Lisanna...like you I wanna forget the past. Sorry if I usually brought up what you did before, but to tell me directly about it, it's too much. She is somewhere else already and she isn't a part of my life anymore. It took me a long time before I got over her, so don't you make me realize that she is a lot worth-loving than you." Natsu hissed.

"Oh, I knew it! You're still thinking about that slut all this time! You're wishing you could have married her instead of me?! Like that would happen!" Lisanna yelled. "So you're still in love with her!"

"I didn't say anything like that. And don't you call her a slut! She's a lovely and decent girl, unlike-"

"Unlike me?! You were gonna say? All right! You always compare me from her! I thought she's your past?"

Natsu grabbed for his purse and car keys. "Let's cut this crap already, Lisanna. It's getting nowhere." Then, he started walking towards the door out of their bedroom down to the garage. Natsu didn't care anymore if he couldn't drive properly at night for he has motion sickness, but all he wanted for now is to be somewhere all alone. He just left Lisanna dumbfounded and angry at their house, while he just made his way to the place where his father Igneel and him used to hang out and talk about their problems. But since his father is dead, he'll just have to cope by his problems all by himself.

Introducing, Etherios Natsu Dragneel version 2.0

Workaholic

Arrogant

and Unhappy.


	4. Chapter Three - Conflicts from the past

**A/N: Another chapter with Natsu on it. I know how some of you totally hates Natsu right now haha XD But of course, he wouldn't just be like that without a reason, knowing his real personality based from the manga/anime and flashbacks. You'll soon discover about his point of view during his past and the time he drifted apart with Lucy.**

 **Btw, since Natsu's personality changed due to his dark past. Since he wanted a new and different image to those people, he'll also change the name he is called to "Etherious" (i couldn't think of anything XD). But his friends including Lucy will still call him Natsu**.

Ooooo

Natsu didn't mind those eardrum-breaking noise made by those people who are partying and dancing wildly on the dance floor. Plus, the loud music one cannot escape from unless they exit the nightclub. Natsu just gave his full attention at his second shot of vodka he ordered.

As usual, he doesn't feel like going home at the condominium where he and Lisanna have settled together. He'd rather go on a one or two-week business trips or spend a night at his half-brothers' house, than being with Lisanna. No one can blame him for preferring to do those instead, for he never wanted to be with Lisanna in the first place. Being the son of parents who are rich is not easy. Not that his job or future is already decided by his parents, but even the woman she must love and marry whether he liked it or not.

Lisanna was his childhood friend. They became got along with each other well and became good friends not only because of their fathers, but they both have the same interests and hobbies. During their kindergarten and grade school days, both of them didn't have lots of friends neither notice by most people. Natsu is seen as a naughty and idiotic kid. His fellow schoolmates doesn't like him that much. Lisanna is seen as a spoiled little brat by most that's why he didn't have any friend aside from Natsu. They literally spent their whole childhood with each other. But things officially changed when Lisanna's parents died before their Freshman year. Mirajane and Elfman, her elder siblings, lived with their grandparents' on their mother's side. But Lisanna chose to live with her aunt and uncle at the city of Edolas where she was offered the opportunity to study in a high-standard university. Lisanna leaving Magnolia resulted their friendship to drift apart. Natsu felt like he is no longer that special to Lisanna like before for she has found new friends who fits her interests and personality a lot better. But Natsu didn't let himself be depressed for a long time just he drifted apart with his childhood friend. He did his beat to develop his personality by being friendly and helpful so he would gain friends for he knew high school life is way different from grade school days. He made friends with Gray who was his rival as well, with Jellal, Gajeel and Laxus. Inside three and a half years of not hearing anything about Lisanna, he managed to finally get over the childhood friendship they had. He had a different life without Lisanna hanging around with him all the time up to the point he started dating Lucy. But he encountered another change in his life that could possibly last for a lifetime already...when Lisanna came back to his life...

"Sir Etherious, what seems to your problem this time?" The bartender asked, who've known Natsu for being a regular customer already.

Natsu took a sip from his drink before answering. "As usual, stress from work, slutty secretaries and...Lisanna." He answered and forced a soft laugh.

"Oh," the bartender could just nod his head. "Is there anything new? You'd kill yourself ready from getting yourself drunk with the same problems all over again. Can't you really work with it out with your wife?"

Natsu hungrily craved for more sips of his vodka. He is just tired from answering the same question all over again. His answer has always been the same as well ever since. Lisanna may used to be the one and only and special friend he has before, but that doesn't conclude he can easily open his heart for her. He never intended or fantasied about being with the right girl for him.

He is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, and he hated women. For him, women are crack whores who only want men for money and a better future, just like his own mother.

Before he met Lucy, he dated lots of girls that he could barely remember all the names. He sees women like some kind of toy that he could easily throw away once he's tired and sick of it already. He thinks women are selfish, social climbers and materialistic that are willing to be or give anything for material things and their status symbol even if their own dignity depends on it. But when she met Lucy, it just suddenly changed his views on women. Sadly, his new view on women didn't last for long when Lucy was gone...he saw women worst than from how he sees them before.

 _"Lucy never loved you! It was just an infatuation because you made her experience those things she shouldn't be doing. You are just a rat in her life! You're not the right guy for her_

Those words kept echoing in his mind again.

 _"How does it feel like seeing Lucy with another man?! That was the man she truly loved not you!" Jude Heartfilia batted those harsh words at him. He could still remember how those two men who are working for Jude Heartfilia held him tight while being 'verbally' abused. It wasn't just simply a one-on-one insult wherein Jude scores the most, but he keeps batting words that he won't be able to swallow. "You think you'll be able to escape from what you have done to her!?"_

As the memory keeps rushing back to him, his grip on the thin wine glass tightened.

 _He could still remember how Jude held the torch on his hand. "Strip off his shirt." He ordered his two goons. The two men did what they're told to do so. They forcibly stripped off his shirt with Natsu unable to do anything. He could barely fight that time. The goons held him tighter this time for they know what Jude is up to with the guy who destroyed his daughter. "You used to impress Lucy through doing fire magic tricks. Well...this time I'd like you to see this fire trick of mine." Then, he gave helpless Natsu an evil smirk. The next thing Natsu knew is that he felt like being burned down in hell along with the other sinners._

 _Jude mercilessly dipped the torch on his bare back. "Ahhhhhh!" Natsu just knelt on the floor while screaming and crying in pain. He wanted to run away, but those two heartless goons kept on holding him tight as his whole back was being burned. "Take this!" This time Jude brushed the burning torch on his nape that it burned few small strands of hair above._

 _After Jude was done torturing him with fire, he let out a sadistic laugh. The two goons freed him by pushing his body on the floor, resulting her to helplessly kiss the ground. He felt his whole body in pain, but numb as the se time for he couldn't even move a muscle. That's what you get for messing up with the wrong man. You think fighting for your love for Lucy would make me want to accept you i_ n _her life?! No! Cause you are one piece of trash she shouldn't be with!"_

Natsu's started trembling in anger an hatred as he kept on recalling that memory. His grip on the wineglass gets tighter.

 _"This is what ambitious jerks like you deserve." Jude spitted on his burned back. Natsu felt like he just wanted to die that time. It was a good thing the fire from the torch isn't that strong or else it could have been a third degree burn already. "Are you all fired up now, Natsu? Well, take this for now, to cool off your burn." Jude said, then gave the goon a signal to start doing what he told to do so. The goon splashed a bucket of cold water with chunks of ice cubes. "Ahhhh!" He let out another eardrum-breaking scream helplessly. His whole body officially became numb. Before he lose consciousness, Jude even ordered his two goons to beat him up._

 _When Jude and his goons were done torturing him, they just threw Natsu's body on the curb of the house father, Igneel Dragneel, who lives with its wife. They left him shirtless so the first thing his family would see are the second degree burn on his whole back up to his neck and wounds, bruises and scars._

 _Igneel came out of the door, and found his own son laying unconsciously and helplessly on the curb. "Natsu? Natsu!" He quickly lifts up his son's body to check him out. "Natsu, son, please wake up!" He cried._

 _"P-papa?" Natsu regained a bit consciousness and strength to at least speak._

 _"Natsu, who did this to you?! I swear I'm gonna make them pay!"_

 _"Papa...I'm sorry...I...broke your promise. I hurt Lucy..."_

Out of anger, Natsu suddenly broke the wineglass into half. Those small shattered glasses dug on the flesh of his hands. "Sir!" The bartender gasped shockingly after witnessing.

"I'm sorry, I'll just pay for it." Natsu apologized, and lets go off the broken glass wine from his hand. Shattered glass pieces were dug on his flesh, causing fresh blood to stream down to his wrists. The pain he is feeling as of this moment is nothing compared from being left and forgotten by the woman she used to love the most, rejected by family and the night Jude Heartfilia gave him too much a taste of his own medicine.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Dragneel?" A blonde secretary opened the glass door, and entered the CEO's office.

"Yes?" Natsu asked without even looking, he just kept on continuing his business with his laptop and paperworks.

"Mr. Heartfilia came to see you." The secretary informed. Natsu was suddenly stopped from what he was doing. "Oh...send him in alright." Then, an evil smirk appeared on his face. He remembered once again, that it has been seven years since the last tome they faced one on one. During their last encounter, he was nothing. He couldn't prove himself to the Heartfilia no matter what he does for he is only a teenager who isn't a fan of responsibilities. But here is he, already a CEO of the company at the age of twenty five.

As his secretary left the room, the middle aged blonde-haired man entered his office. Jude Heartfilia.

"Good morning, Mr. Heartfilia. I suppose you came here to hand me the title deeds of your mortgaged properties and companies. And...how will you pay your current debt which is 10,000,000 jewels? Through cash or check?"He asked and sat at his desk while tapping his fingers.

All jude Heartfilia could say was, "I've got the title deeds."

"What about the 10,000,000 jewels? Excuse me, sir, don't tell me that your bank account was hacked again, somebody stole it from one of your safes or you lost a million to a casino again?"

Jude suddenly became speechless. Not knowing how would he be able to stand for himself now that he already mortgaged everything he owns. Nothing was left with him already, not a cent in his bank accounts. He is completely bankrupted. "Mr. Dragneel..."

"You can call me, Natsu. Since it's just the two of us talking. Don't be so formal. You can still call me like what you used to call me before." Natsu said amd plastered a fake smile.

"Natsu..." Jude sighed hopelessly. "Please, don't sue me. Give me more time to pay. I don't have money anymore. I already mortgaged all my properties, there's nothing left with me anymore." He pleaded in the humblest way he could.

Natsu scoffed at him. "Pardon me, Mr. Heartfilia, but it's not like we've been such strict in giving you those due dates of payment. We've been so considerate. I've been considerate for I know your company's income has really been decreasing these past few years. I'm afraid I can no longer consider someone who got bankrupted for losing the money with some idiotic business partner and casino. If you won't be able to pay the 10,000,000 jewels within two weeks, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to sue you, sir."

Jude suddenly lost his humbleness to the pinknette. Oh, Natsu, will you please do not take this personally? It's so unprofessional of you to have me pressured too much for a 10,000,000 jewel. It is clearly obvious you are taking this as tour revenge against me."

Natsu grabbed the lighter and cigarette next to his paperworks. He lights up a cigarette, and puffs a smoke before making a response. "I don't have personal stuffs when it comes to business. What's mine is you pay for the bloody debt you owe the company for two years already? You are being unprofessional. How come you lost 30,000,000 jewels our company invested for your company in a casino?"

"Mr. Dragneel, I am telling you, the money was stolen in my safe!"

"Oh, stolen?" Natsu nodded slowly and forced a sarcastic laugh. "So...you were probably expecting my stepmother to be in this office for the CEO. You were expecting she'd be the one you'd get to talk to and beg for a longer due date of payment. You thought could persuade her by saying, "It's just 10,000,000 jewels'. Well, unfortunately, I'm the new CEO. So, I am giving you two weeks to pay. If you won't be able to do so...I'm sorry we're gonna have to sue you."

Jude just nodded, speechless and dumbfounded. He left the office in silence, but Natsu deep inside felt like as if he unlocked another life goal. "You're about to have a worst nightmare, Mr. Heartfilia." He chuckled softly while puffing a smoke.

Ooooooooooooo

"Erza, are you sure you'll be leaving Bosco this week?" Lucy asked, while cleaning the wooden floor of the house with a vacuum cleaner. "How long will you be gone?"

Erza who's busy dressing up dolls with Nashi answered, "Yeah, I'll be leaving by Monday. Jellal's arrival is due on Monday morning. I took the flight that arrives at the same time of the plane he'll ride on. You know, so I could surprise him there at the airport."

"Have nice trip and time with Jellal." Lucy says.

"What about you? Aren't you planning to go visit Magnolia again? Even just for once?" Erza asked.

"I'd love to but...you know what happened to me at Magnolia. I have a very bad image to some of our fellow teenagers before, and besides...I can't go back home anymore. This is my home already. Nashi and my home. I don't intent in looking back at those bad things and events that happened."

"You have a point though. But, seriously, our fellow teenagers and former schoolmates? Well, if they talk about it all over again, it just proves how immature they are until now that we ate adults."

"Hmm...I guess so. Maybe sometime, I'll try to visit. If I needed to-" She was suddenly cut off when she heard a mailman's whistle from doors. The mailman dropped the letter on the floor. He started looking at those letters to see if ever there's something aside from bills for her. Until...

Dear Lucy,

Please come back to Magnolia as soon as possible...I need you.

Jude Heartfilia,


	5. Chapter Four - Back to Magnolia(Reunion)

"Lucy, are you really sure about this?" Erza asked as they were sitting in the long bench where passengers are waiting to board.

"Uh, yes?" Lucy answered, still unsure if the decision she'll about to make is right.

If only she didn't consistent letters and telegrams from her father, she won't ever step back at the place where she have lived in, darkness? There are lots of happenings, people and things she doesn't want to look back at that city anymore. Magnolia City may be the city of romance and dreams for most, but for her, it is where she have fallen into the deepest darkness of her life. She managed to forget and re-open a new chapter of her life when she moved to the country of Bosco with the help of her ex-fiancé, Sting. Sting was the man whom she was supposed to fall for and marry, but she didn't have her eyes on Sting before. She had her eyes at Natsu. She was madly in love with Natsu, which angered her father because his plans in improving their business shall not be a success without Lucy marrying Sting. But fortunately for them, Sting understood that they love each other and no matter what, their love will always weigh a lot. But Lucy asked herself all of the sudden, "Did Natsu ever loved me when he was playong the bet with me?".

Lucy admitted she hates her father, but on the other hand she still cares about him. Her father may be so strict, possessive, arrogant and uncaring as a father, but still she believes there's a part of her father that whatever he is doing is just for her own good. She wondered why her father needed her so much this time. She wondered how was everything she left. Was their kind servants still working for her father? Was her father doing well at his businesses? How was their house, her old stuffs? Did her father threw her left things away? And, she wondered if ever her father's health is still stable for these past seven years. She recalled one time about eight years ago, the doctor saying that someday or later if her father will not be able to maintain its health, he could suffer from a cardiac arrest or heart attack. What she has been wondering is why her father won't directly tell her why he needed her so much? Maybe he couldn't just express it through a telegram? And why was the address her father told her to come was not the address of their house or their other properties?

"You should be sure, Luce. It's been a while since you last saw your father. And, when you go back, there's a huge possibility everything from your past will haunt you again." Erza reminded. "And you know...what if you cross paths with Natsu?"

Lucy sighed before responding to the redhead. "Well, I don't care, actually...if Natsu finds out about Nashi. He's the father, I realized I shouldn't be also depriving Nashi from meeting her father whom she has been longing ever since she was born. But-! I swear if Natsu tries to steal Nashi away from me, I'm gonna burn his balls and throw its ashes on a pigpen." Then, she laughed softly.

"Well, we can't assure Natsu won't do something- stupid or bad? We can no longer base it from his personality cause he might have change a lot, especially it's been seven years." Erza says. "Sometimes I also wonder how was he doing lately. Because based from what Jellal told me, he is no longer that close to them, to the boys."

"That's sad, but...why are we talking about him anyway?!" Lucy groaned. "It's not like I'm planning to butt into his life again."

"Nah, you never know..." Erza giggled. Then, moved her ear close to hers. "You two might reconcile and be a happy family." She whispered.

"Ugh! Stop with your fairy-tale fantasies, Erza." Lucy could just roll her eyes. "Natsu, he is different with Jellal, okay?"

"Alright, alright, I'm just kidding. Let's just shut the hell up before Nashi realize we're talking about her father."

They both stopped talking at the bench, when they finally heard their flight being paged already to proceed to the designated terminal.

"This is it..." Lucy whispered before she walks together the boarding passengers along with Erza and Nashi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Right after the plane landed to the airport of Magnolia City and claimed their baggages, Lucy still feels nervous to go back. Even though she has already made it there, she couldn't deny the fact that she is still afraid of what might change on the new life she has started all by herself and with Nashi.

"Mom, I just remembered, I thought you are going to take me at the amusement park at Bosco? Why are we here, again?" Nashi asked, while pulling her small pink suitcase along with the her mom and Erza.

"We are going to see your grandpa." Lucy answered. "We are still going to an amusement park. I know a nice amusement park in here, it's one of the best place I loved hanging out before." She added, referring to the amusement park where Natsu first took her out on a date, and where they often spend time together.

Meanwhile, just near where the three are walking. The salmon-haired boy, Natsu, was walking along with the passengers who just got off the last flight. Natsu was about to head towards the area where Lucy and Nashi were walking.

"You know, Erza. You can live with Jellal and I for the meantime at my old apartment. If ever you can't stay with your father's place." Erza spoke.

"Thanks, but like you, I won't be staying for a long time in this city. Nashi and I have a life and routine at Bosco." Lucy replied. "If father really needs us to be with him, we'll just have him live with us at Bosco. There's no way I'll be permanently living in this place again."

Just when Lucy and Natsu are about to see each other, a big cart of luggages passed by between them, avoiding them to see each other. Natsu just kept on walking forward at the opposite direction the twi are heading.

"Natsu!" A pre-teen boy who just exits from the terminal gate, excitedly approached Natsu .

"Romeo!" He approached his step-brother with their brotherly-handshake.

"How's your one week camping at Bosco?" He asked.

"Good. I had a blast. I wish we had more days and weeks at camping." Romeo answered. Natsu assisted him with his suitcase and duffel bag, and continue walking at the exit, where he'll be able to see Lucy and Nashi.

"Jellal!" Erza quickly grabbed a blue-haired man who was walking with the other passengers. The bluenette thought it was some flirty woman who happened to crossed with his path, but it turned to be his girlfriend. "Erza?! Why are you-?" He was surprised.

"Yes! I was going to surprise you. I took the flight with the same date and time as your flight." She giggled, then tackled his lips whom she missed tasting for a long time. "Oh my god, I missed you so much."

"Ew." Nashi groaned in disgust with her nose wrinkled.

"Come on, Nashi. They look cute." Lucy whispered.

Natsu and Lucy could have seen each other already if it weren't for Romeo, and Erza and Jellal. But maybe it was just not yet the perfect timing for them to see each other after many years.

Jellal pulled away from the kiss. "Alright, alright, we can do this later at the apartment. There's a kid!" He freaked out a little, feeling awkward to be making out in front of Lucy and an innocent child.

"Hey," Jellal greeted them. "They're with you, honey?" He asks the redhead. Lucy was surprised Jellal wasn't able to at least recognize her as his beat friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, Jellal. This is Lucy, and her daughter Nashi." Erza introduced, avoiding to mention their relativity to Natsu for the meantime. Lucy waved at him a little as well as Nashi, to greet him back.

"Lucy?" Jellal started to think and refresh his memory. "Lucy, Lucy...I think I recognize you."

Lucy and Erza exchanged looks. Erza through eye contact, asks for Lucy's permission to fully-introduce her to him. Lucy just gave her a small nod. "Jellal," Erza cleared her throat before speaking. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, for your information. Ring a bell?" Finally, Erza mentioning the blonde's last name, he was able to recognize her. "Lucy- oh! Y-you're...Natsu's-", he gasped surprisingly.

"Yeah, she is, honey." Erza cut him off. "You know, it's actually a long story. Maybe we could just talk about it somewhere and some time."

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy forced a smile, then.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy and Nashi stepped down from the taxi cab they rode on their way to the address given by Jude. It was a good thing Lucy was still able to recognize the streets of Magnolia, despite its huge improvements and renovations. There are more commercial establishments than before. More cafés and restaurants where couples will often spend time with each other. What surprised her is that some streets of Magnolia have turned into a canal with boats just like in Venice. She wouldn't be surprised anymore if lovers in the so-called city of romance will increase.

She slowly walked towards to the doorway of the old and rotten house. It doesn't look like a normal rental house or building, but it's more like an abandoned house already. But she could tell someone is living in. There are lights and hanged clothes on the window. The house is not on the crowded paet of Magnolia where there are lots of people walking by. There aren't even lots of business establishments or apartments. Mostly are cheap houses, abandoned houses and some trailers where some homeless people lives. She wondered why would her father make her come at a place like this. She could still recall how her father hated her going at places like this. She wondered if ever her father is living in there. But how? They were rich. It's like impossible for her father to lose all of their businesses and properties.

She finally pressed the doorbell with her index finger. She just took a deep breath on whatever will meet her as the door opens. "Mom, why are we here?" Nashi curiously asks.

"We'll just meet with your grandpa." She answers in a calm voice.

Finally, the door slowly creaked open.

The man she was expecting to see is completely unrecognizable.

The man whom she used to see wearing one of the most expensive brand of tuxes and shoes. The man whom she used to see with a neat haircut and facial hair. The man whom she used to see living in a palace-like mansion.

Is now wearing a rug-like clothes. Has unclean long haircut and long facial hair. And is now living in some abandoned and rotten house.

"Lucy..."

"F-father?" Lucy gasped in shock that she could barely imagine it was her own father.

"I thought you'd ignore my letters. I thought you won't come back anymore." Jude couldn't think of anything to do with his daughter, but just to hug her tight after so many years. Lucy didn't mind how filthy he was, she just suddenly felt the urge she wanted to hug her father.

Later on, Jude made Lucy and his granddaughter sit in the old couch inside the house where they could talk about everything.

"I started to lose everything when you were gone. Sting's parents rejected the proposal as it was officially announced the engagement is called off. I suddenly lost motivation in running my businesses, knowing I no longer have my daughter with me. I mean, how can I even work for your future when you are gone? I had so many business partners, that one of them betrayed me. A business partner of mine took millions of money which were invested by the Conbolt's company. And now, I owe them ten-million jewels." Jude explained.

"T-ten million? W-what about our other properties? Our lands at the province? Our farms? Our other businesses?" Lucy unbelievably asked.

"I'm sorry...I got depressed when I realized it was different without you. One year when I kicked you out of the house, I felt so lonely and depressed. So, to cope with it, I kept on going to the casino...where I lost most of our money, savings and properties. I lost our other properties and businesses because I have to mortgage them for those people whom I have debts, including to Enno Conbolt." Jude continued, and avoiding to mention Natsu to his daughter.

"B-but how are we supposed to pay for it? It's a big amount of money!" Lucy cried worryingly.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. It was all my fault. But...I did not make you come here to help me pay for all of my debts...I just want to see you. You're the only one I have. I realized you'll always be worthy than those riches I have. I hope you'll be able to forgive me after everything I've done."

Lucy moved towards to her father. "Father, to be honest...I didn't like you before. You've always pushed me away and always make me feel your businesses and riches are a lot important than me, but I'm glad you finally realized your mistakes already. Father, I have forgiven you before already. And, I'm happy that we're able to fix our relationship as family despite what happened. Maybe losing everything happened for a reason. To strengthen our relationship as family. Like what mother always says, right?"

"You're really like your mother, Lucy. Forgiving, understanding, kind and family-oriented. I'm proud of you." His father praised her, and gave her an embrace once again. Lucy unclasped from her father's embrace. "Father, by the way, this is Nashi, your granddaughter." She introduced the little pinknette beside her.

"Hey, there, Nashi." Jude greeted her.

"Hello, grandpa, it's nice to finally meet you." Nashi smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes?" He asked while doing work on his laptop.

"I came here to...please you." The brunette said in a flirtatious tone .

"Oh," Natsu nodded. "Want a salary increase and bonus?" He chuckled. The curvy brunette sat on her boss's lap and wrapped her arms around its nape. "Yes, sir. I'm going out to drink with my high school buddies tonight. Maybe, 5,000 jewels would do? For a quick one?" She answered seductively and with her hands caressing his neck.

"Sure, thing. Just make sure nobody will find out about this, not Lisanna." He reminded.

"Yes, sir." The brunette nodded and gave him a smirk before tackling his neck with her lips.

"Please me, baby." He whispered. "After it, you'll get what you deserve." He added, referring to money based from what he said.

After having a dark childhood with his mother whom he've known as some crack-whore who gets paid for pleasing men, his views on women became worst. Every time he'll recall how his own mother chose rich men over him, he started hating women. He kept on treating women like some piece of trash who are hungry for men's money.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _He was scary. The way he looked at her is so different. So merciless and sadistic._

 _The man she used to love._

 _The man who gave her a wonderful child._

 _And, the man who stripped off her pride and dignity as a woman._

 _She could feel his arms forcibly pinning her hands on the bed. He started kissing her harshly, not caring even if it hurts. She couldn't move! Not even a single muscle. She just felt him stripping off her clothes while she was unable to do anything to fight. She felt like she wanted to do it, but for a reason._

 _"I'll give you what you deserve after pleasing me." He grinned at her sadistically._

 _She wanted to push him. But she needed to do it with him, without any hesitation. And while he was doing it with her, she realized she became one of his crack-whores who gets money after pleasing him._

Lucy was suddenly awaken by the weird and bad dream she had. She found herself gasping desperately for air, nervously. She thought it was real, it was a good thing it isn't. But she just had that feeling with her that she feels like it's some kind of deja vu. To endure with the nightmare he had, she just kissed Nashi's forehead who is already peacefully sleeping beside her.

She remembered her first task tomorrow morning. The one she had promised to do for her father. She'd try talking to the CEO of Enno Conbolt's company. To try convince them not to sue her father, and give him at least more time to pay his debt.

After everything what happened, she is unsure if it is right to help her father with a those debts he has because of his irresponsibility of handling money. But since she always had her mother's belief that no matter what happens, they'll always be a family and families are the only ones who'll help each other at the end.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy roamed her eyes around the large company building owned by the Conbolts. Everyone seems to be so hardworking and busy at their work. None of them are attempting to slack off. She wondered what their boss is like to have such hardworking employees. For now, she is sitting at the small couch at the corridor of the 10th floor of the building, waiting for her name to be summoned by the CEO's secretary. She wondered how busy could the company's CEO be to have so many appointments and meetings scheduled.

Later on, "Ms. Heartfilia?" A brown-haired secretary approached her. "Mr. Dragneel will see you now. Please, follow me." She says and started heading towards the mazes of room. She just followed. While walking, she suddenly thought and wondered why it wasn't Mrs. Conbolt. Wasn't she the CEO of the Conbolt Holdings Inc.?

 _Dragneel_

 _Dragneel_

She already heard that name. She just hoped it was a different Dragneel. Not the Dragneel whom she used to know before.

After a few turns, the brunette stopped in a glass door. "Mr. Dragneel is inside. Just wait for him to call you. I'll be right back."

Lucy couldn't clearly see what's happening inside because the glass door is not transparent. But she could tell it was obviously it was a man yelling at someone.

"Your had one job! And yet you failed in doing so! Do you want to lose your job?!"

All Lucy could comment about the CEO was is that he is too harsh and bossy. He isn't simply scolding an employee, more like insulting and humiliating already.

"Now you heard! Get out of my office before I fire you!" He yelled for one last time.

A lay quickly went running out of the office. Lucy watched the lady running away, teary-eyed. 'Poor lady.', she thought.

"Next, please!" The mad pinknette called.

Lucy entered the office silently without making a noise, after witnessing how this CEO could be terrifying. She slowly slammed the glass door close. Natsu was massaging his forehead while sitting on his swivel chair. They were unable to see each other for that second. Until, Natsu turned up his head, and Lucy looked at the man she'll speak with.

Both of them almost dropped their jaws as they saw each other after seven years.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped shockingly. She could just recall about what Erza told her. That no matter what she does, the day will come that her paths will cross with Natsu's, and now it is.

"L-lucy..." He stared at her, suddenly recalling everything about her seven years ago. He managed to forget the stress his employee gave him. All he could think of is all about Lucy.


	6. Chapter five - A Bitter Reunion

**A/N: Since I couldn't think of what I'll write about my other story, I just updated this again :D Thanks for those who recently posted reviews, to silent readers and who followed this story. I just hope I'll get more reviews because it motivates me a lot in updating and continuing the story. Please do leave a short review to jut let me know what you think of the chapter or story :)**

 **Warning: angsty and lemon in this chapter xD yep, lemon. This story may i remind you all is rated m, and will have several lemon. And also warning for an OoC natsu :( i know he's too asshole in this story. But it's just for the meantime. He'll change in the middle of the story, as in his usual character/personality will go back.**

 **Please, check out my first ever Nalu AMV on YouTube. It's inspired by this fanfic. "Everytime - (Nalu AMV)". Subscribe to my channel "Sophiathedreamergirl58" and follow me on tumblr with the same username.**

 **Found the perfect playlist for this story:**

 **Earned it - The Weekend**

 **Crazy in Love - Sofia Karlberg version**

 **Haunted - Beyonce**

 **Salted Wound - Sia**

 **Obviously, they're all from the movie Fifty Shades of Grey xD damn the ost it's just so sexy.**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to post a review :D**

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Natsu...?"

"Lucy..."

In split seconds, everything memory about them just came rushing back all of the sudden. Starting from the very beginning when they first laid their eyes on each other, the first time they exchanged looks with love and the last time they laid their eyes at each other with an ocean of tears and pain of betrayal. Lucy had no idea Natsu was the CEO of the company. Her father didn't even mentioned to her! She thought the CEO was Enno Conbolt, who also happened to be the owner of the company. But as of this moment, when she found out it was Natsu, she is unsure if ever running away was the best thing to do or stay humble and communicate normally despite their past relationship.

She could not believe she is actually standing in front of the man who made her a slut to everyone's eyes.

She could not believe she is standing right in front of the man who was the reason why she had to live on her own.

The man who was her daughter's father. Now, she finally had lots of chances in telling him about Nashi. She wanted to, for Nashi. Nashi had been longing for a father. She knew how much Nashi wanted to prove to those who are bullying her, that her father is an amazing man. Nashi never asked for expensive material things from her, she only asked her to at least have a father image.

Everything that happened between them before, during and after, the memories are still fresh in his mind and heart. Those happy memories she had with her, as well as the most painful battle he had to get through without her. He clenched his fist due to the sudden anger and hatred that refreshed in his heart.

The only woman aside from his mother whom he loved more than his own life.

The only woman he made so fed with so much efforts and love. Not because of the bet he had gotten into before, but because he did truly love her.

The second woman whom he almost gave up his whole life, yet hurt and left him all alone in the end.

"Long time no see, Lucy." He said in a civil manner. "It's been, six or eight years?"

"Seven years." She corrected him.

"Please, take a seat, Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy went over the small chair in front of Natsu's desk.

Lucy stared at him. Studying every part of him. If only Natsu wasn't dear to her before, if only they were just plain acquaintances, she'll hardly recognize him. The Natsu Dragneel he used to know was lazy, goofy, irresponsible, messy, but probably the kindest, sweet, caring and understanding guy she ever met. But from the way he looked now, everything about him changed. From the way he speak, the way he carries his clothes, the way his hair was fixed and the way he acts. So different...

Who would have thought the laziest and irresponsible guy she thought who'll hardly have a good future is now the CEO of one of the known and best companies in Fiore?

Natsu looked at her from head to toe, studying her. "You didn't seem to change at all." He forced a smile, trying to act nicely towards her. "You still look the same...except for your hair which grew longer than before. And, the kind of clothes you wear."

"Umm, excuse me?" Lucy raised an eyebrow on him, checking if ever he was actually insulting the way she dresses now compares before.

"Oh, what I mean is that, I prefer your wearing a simple outfit than before when you always wear a ten-thousand jewel dress." Natsu says. Lucy just released a sigh, trying to ignore the consistent reactions her 'ex-boyfriend' gives. "Umm...Mr. Dragneel, I was supposed to speak with Mrs. Conbolt, but I mistakenly thought she-"

"You thought she's still the CEO?" Natsu cut her off by guessing the next words of her statement instead. Lucy just nodded. "Well, unfortunately, I took my stepmother's position already, just nine months from now. She'll be retiring by the end of the year. So, she entrusted the whole company to Zeref and I." Natsu explained, while filling his shot glass with Tequilla. Lucy was kind of shock to find out that the woman whom his father had a debt happened to be Natsu's stepmother. Maybe it was the woman Natsu used to refer to back before when they were still dating. The woman who hated him for being Igneel's son with another woman.

"Oh, if that's the case. How could I speak to her, Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked in a formal manner.

"I'm afraid not. Stepmother is currently on a vacation. She is having a health maintenance so she doesn't want to hear anything about work for now. But like I said, she entrusted her company to us, her 'sons'." He said, and took a sip of Tequilla from his shot glass while standing with his arm on his desk. "So whatever you wanted to say to her, you're gonna have to tell me instead. What do need anyway?" He continued.

Lucy cleared her throat first before speaking. Swallowing her saliva and as well as the uneasy feeling Natsu's glance is giving her. Natsu acts like usual businessmen already, polite, intense, smart yet intimidating. "Mr. Dragneel, I-"

"You don't have to be so formal, Lucy. It's not like we didn't have a good relationship in the past." Natsu forced a smile once again.

"Alright, Natsu...I actually came here to talk about my father's debt to this company." Lucy started. Lucy felt like Natsu's intimidating and intense glance will soon melt her from where she is sitting.

"What about your father's debt?" Natsu asked, while tapping his fingers on the desk. "Was he gonna pay for it already? I'm only giving him a few days-"

"Natsu, no, he still couldn't pay for it." Lucy sighed.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to sue your daddy for the money he owes us." Natsu scoffed, and turned around to the huge glass window of his office where he could see the beautiful view of Magnolia.

Lucy unconsciously stood up from where she is sitting, and courageously approached him. She doesn't care anymore, if it'll bring down her own dignity. She already lost her dignity because of the man she is currently begging for mercy. She is not doing it for herself, but for her father whom she loved. "Natsu, please, don't sue my father. He promised to pay for it as soon as he could. But maybe not for now, he just lost every property we have."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But your father has made a lot of promises already. I can no longer trust him. If he cannot pay for that ten-million jewels by the end of the week, I'm afraid he's gonna have to spend his remaining days on this world behind the bars." Natsu said coldly.

"Natsu, please, don't be so-" She touched his arm, but Natsu grabbed his own arm away from her. "Lucy, come on! This is business!" He turned around to face her. "We act professionally, like your father should be. We've already tolerated his irresponsibility in handling the money we invested. Now is the time for him to pay his debts. Dramas won't work anymore."

"I-i'll do anything for you!" She suddenly blurted. "I-i'll work for this company, until I finish paying his debt."

"Don't be silly! Ten-million jewels? It'd take you a decade to pay for it if you'll just simply work for here. And, as what? As coffee courier, secretary, clerk and assistant?"

Lucy felt worse the moment she remembered she haven't finished her studies due to her early pregnancy and motherhood. How will she be able to get a permanent job with a high salary to pay for her father's debt? Her life is not just going to revolve around paying for it! She's git a daughter to support too! Well, unless, she'll be able to tell Natsu and he will sustain Nashi's needs.

"Hmm...I'll offer you something." Natsu an intimidating and sadistic smile at her. Meeting his creepy smile just makes her whole body feel uneasy and a lot nervous. She started stepping backwards away from him, but Natsu followed her steps. Until, she realized she reached the couch, and be forced to sit. "You need money, right? I know how you can pay for your father's debt." She could barely stand up because Natsu's arms are fencing around her body. She could just close her eyes as Natsu moved his mouth close to her ear. "Be my slave." He whispered sadistically. Lucy could just gasp in shock.

Natsu stared at her with a combination of hatred and lust. "You will do everything I asked you to do so. Including...fucking with me whenever I want to. If you do it with me, you'll get a bonus. If you pleased me well, feel free to name the price." He then let out a chuckle. Lucy gave him one loud alap, and attempted to get up from the couch, but Natsu stopped her by pinning her arms, and forcibly pressing his lips against hers. "Say, how many men did you slept with already?" He asked, reminiscing everything that caused him pain years ago.

"I've lost count." Lucy lied, only intending to annoy him.

"I knew it! You really are some cheap harlot like other girls." He gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, maybe I am. But I won't ever surrender myself to you!" She scoffed at him, and succeeded in pushing him away. Lucy walked for the glass door, and leave her douchebag ex-boyfriend. But before she could leave the office.

"Let's see, Lucy. Let's see where can your pride take you. Sooner or later, you'll be begging me to keep fucking you for money." Natsu said. But she just ignored what he said, and ran away from that monster as fast as she could.

She stopped inside the washroom. Where she burst into tears.

She couldn't believe that Natsu has turned into a terrible monster.

How will she ever introduce Natsu to Nashi? How can she ensure he'll be a good father to Nashi? Will he ever accept her as his child from his ex-girlfriend? She knew how much Nashi believed her father was an amazing person. How can she introduce a monster to her own daughter? It's not that she was being selfish. She just doesn't want Nashi to be hurt if she finds out what kind of a monster her father is. What could have made Natsu turn into that kind of monster?

Her thoughts were diverted away, when she heard her cellphone ringing. She looked at the name on the screen.

Erza calling...

"Hello, Erza?"

 _"Lucy...y-your father, and Nashi."_

"Why? What's wrong?"

 _"H-he got hit by a truck. He saved Nashi, but Nashi is injured."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, almost racing with every person on her way. She had a sudden adrenaline rush when she heard that those two precious people left in her life just got into an accident. For now, she could just pray for her remaining family members be in safe hands.

After several turns, she finally found Erza sitting on a bench on one of the corridors of the huge hospital building. Erza stood up as she saw her approaching.

"Erza, where's father and Nashi?!" She worryingly asked.

"Lucy, wait, calm down for a minute. I'll explain."

"How can I calm down knowing father and Nashi's life are in danger?!" She cried.

"I know, Luce. But it won't help." Erza kept calming her. She just made her sit on the bench before she explain what happened. "Nashi was playing outside, when a truck came approaching so fast at the curb. Apparently, the truck lost its control because the brakes won't work. It was a goos thing Nashi didn't get hit...but your father managed to grab Nashi. Nashi fractured her leg and arm, and got several deep wounds. The doctor said she's gonna be fine after they put a cast on her leg and arm. But your father...he took all the impact of the truck. He is on the ICU right now in a- coma."

Lucy gasped in shock, and could just cover her mouth. "I took care of the down payment so they would let your father in the ICU, and for Nashi. But, Lucy, I can no longer help you with the rest of the bills."

"Thank you, Erza...but, where on earth will I get money to pay for the remaining bills?" Lucy burst into tears once again. She could just sob on Erza's shoulder. "How can I find a job immediately? And with an enough salary that could make me pay for the bills?"

"Oh, Lucy...I'm sorry if I can't help you anymore. That's all I could offer you. But whatever your idea or decision of making money, I'll support you." Erza comforted her.

Lucy was happy when she reunited and fixed her relationship with her father when she chose to go back to Magnolia. She thought only solving her father's debt is the only problem. But she never thought something would gone worse than having a debt. To have two loved ones be in danger. She wondered that maybe that accident would 't have happened if only she didn't chose to return to Magnolia. This day far was the one of the worst days of her life. Not only they got into an accident, but she crossed paths with Natsu after seven years. And it happened in a not so perfect timing.

How would she be able to pay for the remaining bills she owes the hospital?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By 5PM in the afternoon, employees of Conbolt Holdings Inc. started parting their ways on heading home. By this time, usually only people assigned in maintenance and security are the ones left to fix keep the offices and facilities in order for the following working day.

"Just have fun with your business trip, Lisanna...Stop calling me afterwards unless it's not important...Alright, alright, goodbye." Natsu hanged up his phone call with his 'beloved' wife. He pressed his remote car starter before he gets inside his SUV car. But something has stopped him when he heard a voice of a woman.

"Natsu..."

"Oh, Lucy...I'm surprised to see you again." He says.

"I...accept your offer." She said, with her whole body feeling weak when she let out of those words from her mouth.

"I knew you'd accept it." Natsu chuckled. "Get in the car right now." He ordered, then.

Lucy did as he said. She walked towards the side of the passenger's seat, and hoped inside the vehicle. Natsu started the engine, and then drove away from the parking lot afterwards. The whole drive was awkward and uneasy for the two, especially for Lucy who'll have her dignity get stripped off by the same man all over again. But she did not care anymore. All she could think of is her father and daughter.

Jude may have been a bad father to her, but she saw in his eyes and words how much he is regretting every mistake he did from the past. And how he is doing his beat to start over. He saved her daughter's life. So as a daughter, maybe it would be fair enough if she'll also risk herself just to extend her father's life.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Natsu took her into his condominium where he settled in with Lisanna. For him, it was such a perfect timing for Lisanna to go on a business trip.

The moment the two stepped inside the unit. Natsu immediately got impatient. He grabbed Lucy and started kissing her. Lucy wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. She needed it. She had to swallow her pride at this moment. She could just think of her father and Nashi.

Natsu, without breaking the kiss, carried her by holding her legs. He carried her towards to their bedroom. As he succeeded in doing so, he threw her on the bed, and went back in kissing her. Compared from the first time they did it, Natsu has been so tender and gentle to her. But this time, she could see and feel only sadistic lust. His kisses went down to her neck and collarbone, almost biting her flesh. "Strip off my clothes. Do what you have to do." He ordered as he stopped from sucking 'almost' her flesh.

Natsu made her sit on the bed, so she could do as what she's told. Lucy slowly unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt, little by little revealing the hard-rock abs beneath the fabric. She slowly slide the white fabric down to his muscled arms, slowly revealing the burned scars on his back up to his nape. The next thing she did is unzipping his pants As she succeeded in undressing him, Natsu took his turn in stripping off her clothes. He didn't leave a single piece of clothing on her body. He exposed her naked body.

He tackled her breasts, and sucked her nipples like an infant. He suddenly felt a nostalgia of how they first did it. But this time, he won't take it easy on women. After minutes of arousal and pre-heat touching and kissing, he started positioning himself between her legs. Lucy felt nervous and uneasy just right before she's about to do it again with him. She haven't done it for a long time since their first seven years ago.

"K-kyaaa!" She whimpered, wrapping around her arms and digging her nails on his shoulders. She felt like doing it again for the first time.

"Stop acting like a virgin, Lucy. We both know I'm not the only one who've been in here." Natsu hissed. Then, he started pounding himself inside her. Lucy isn't even aroused, no wonder she finds it hard to ease from they're doing. Natsu felt nostalgic while 'doing' it with her once again.

Lucy could just feel pain. She felt her whole dignity as a woman being stepped on by the same man all over again. She just thought of her father and Nashi again.

"It'll be all over soon..." She just said inside her. Until, she just lost consciousness in the middle of their 'love making', and just allowed Natsu to do whatever he wants with her body.


	7. Chapter Six - Dominance

**A/N: Hey, there! Thank you so much for all those who reviewed. I was motivated to update fast. I hope you all keep on reviewing so i would always get motivated :D**

 **This is just a short chappie, but I hope you all like it.**

 **Warning: Lemon xD angst :(**

 **For some who are asking if they'll end up, of course they would. Not being a spoiler but the story is actually more on about second chances. I know Natsu is really an asshole...but wait till he meets nashi in the next chapters. Hey, he'll change, just be patient xD if there are some parts that are confusing, don't be confused too much. Some of them are hints about their past an for some twists. Sting btw has a big role in the story too. And find out soon what was he in lucy's life before, an why natsu started hating him.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Oooooooooooooo

The blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in a different bedroom with only the white blanket covering half of her naked body. She blinked her eyes several times for her to see clear. Her eyes first laid on the left side of the bedroom, where she spotted the opened door of a walk-in closet. She could clearly see every folded and hanged clothes are very organized, wondering if Natsu was the one who organized it. Because until now, she could still recall how messy and unorganized Natsu was. To the point wherein he won't laundry his own clothes unless he doesn't have any clothes left and only to realize he already formed a mountain of dirty clothes in his bedroom. She wondered if ever Natsu just have a housekeeper to have his stuff organized. As she roamed her eyes in some parts of the bedroom, she noticed the organized paperworks at the desk next to the closet as well. Papers are organized in dividers and folders. She wouldn't forget Natsu before not being able to pass a homework just because he misplaced it along with some trash. His bookshelves are also well organized. Volumes and series of books are perfectly in order.

Before, the floor of his bedroom are nearly tiled with crumbs, wrappers, empty pizza boxes, chips, torn papers and dirty clothes, but now, one could actually use the floor as a mirror or even pretend its a skating rink. Seconds later, she saw Natsu coming out from the walk-in closet, only wearing a pair of jeans. That's when she was stopped from studying the place, realizing it's not the right time she should be observing the changes in Natsu's house.

Despite the mild ache Natsu gave her body, she lifted her body upwards to sit on the bed with her hands holding the hem of the blanket to keep covering her bare body. She could hardly remember what happened earlier aside from Natsu having fun with her body. She lost consciousness due to her sudden emotional stress and tiredness. She wondered how Natsu took advantage of her when she fell asleep in the middle of their 'session'.

"Oh, you're awake." Natsu said in a neutral voice. "You've been asleep for hours." Then, he pulled out his wallet from the pocket of his jeans, and money bills. He dropped the money on the bed next to Lucy's thigh. "I hope that's enough from how you did."

Lucy, with her hands trembling a bit, she unwillingly picked up the money beside her. She didn't want the money. Never in her life she wanted to have money through selling her body, especially to the same man who destroyed her. But for now, she have to swallow her whole pride. She needed it.

She counted the bills through her mind, until she realized it was only 3000 jewels. She doesn't want to complain, or to look hungry for money! But after surrendering herself to him just on the same day they reunited, she only got 3000 jewels? She nearly died while allowing him to freely do whatever he wanted with her body, and for officially being a 'prostitute'.

"Only 3000?" Those words of complaint just suddenly came out from her mouth.

"Yeah," Natsu just scoffed at her. "You think you did well earlier? It is clearly obvious you are being forced. If you want a higher amount, show me how much you needed it by doing what you have to do? You fell asleep. I want you screaming for my name, begging for me and, you get what you want. Show me that you're worth it." He grinned at her. "Starting tomorrow, I want you in the company everyday, 7:30 in the morning. You'll start working for the company, and for me. You won't get get whole salary you're supposed to have from working at the company. I decided you should only take one-fourth, and the rest will be deducted from your father's debt, which I doubt if you could stand for a decade just paying for it. So if you want more money, do what you have to do."

Lucy could just bow her head as a tear fell from her eye. She can't cry, again! Not in front of him. She immediately wiped her tears away, and grabbed her every piece of her clothing that were scattered on the floor. Natsu, just chose not to watch his 'submissive-like' ex-girlfriend. He could see the hidden fear and pain in her eyes. He just chose to look away, and not see how painful she was. When Lucy was done wearing her clothes and shoes, she walked fast towards the door of the studio-type condominium. But before he could even leave, Natsu lightly held her arm.

"I'll drive you home." Natsu said, trying to sound calm.

"N-no, thank you. I'll just get a cab." She refused, without looking at those eyes who terrified her. She slowly slid her arm out from his grip.

"It's already late. There might be some bad guys who'll take advantage of you." He insisted.

Lucy plastered a fake smile on him, yet a sarcastic one. "You already took advantage of me...my weakness." She said, and started walking for the door. "S-see you tomorrow. Then, she finally left, leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

Natsu was left all alone, raging in anger deep inside him for he is unable to accept the fact...that he still have unburied feelings for the blonde. Even though he just reunited with her this day, he couldn't deny the fact he is still affected from what happened seven years ago.

He acted so sadistic and cold-hearted towards her by making her feel like she is some kind of slut who's always craving for money. He knew he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew himself she isn't that kind of girl who'll sell her own body for money. Judging from her looks, he figured out that Lucy might have a big reason for just suddenly accepting his sadistic offer.

All of the sudden, he grabbed the vase from the coffee table, and spike it directly at the wall. "Fuck shit!" He cussed loudly, releasing the boiling anger inside him.

Meanwhile, outside the condominium building. Lucy suddenly felt her legs stopping in its own just to allow her release her tears. She burst into tears, not even caring if she is in a public place. It's just fortunate for her that there aren't people passing by this time. Maybe fate did it on purpose just to allow her cry. Her knees collapsed on the ground, where she started filling up a bucket with her tears.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The following day, Lucy did as what Natsu reminded her to do so. She dressed up in a smart-casual outfit. She isn't sure of what exactly is her job. Natsu only mentioned to her, 'slave', which she thinks isn't really a job. Maybe Natsu wants her to do anything he wants, generally in the office, and outside the office like his own personal assistant or maid, and a prostitute in bed.

Having no choice, she just took a deep breath before stepping inside Natsu's office. She was surprised that Natsu isn't in his office at the given time she was told. She could just sigh, knowing Natsu is still an unpunctual person. She always knew Natsu isn't late for being a heavy-sleeper, but because he always have troubles in driving and riding a vehicle due to his motion-sickness, especially if it's rush hour.

For the meantime, while she doesn't have anything else to do, she just sat on the couch, waiting for him to arrive. She brought a cup of large size of coffee and french toast for him, in case he skipped breakfast. And, just waited for him to get 'fucked' for money once again. Despite her dislike of what she is doing with him, she decided to start accepting her new life working with him. She told herself she should just think of her father and Nashi despite her hesitations in doing it with him for money.

Last night, she was disappointed for the amount of money she got even if she wasted lots of water in her body for crying while she was being 'used'. From this day, she told herself that she'll stay strong no matter what, even if she gets treated like a complete whore. For now, she has to forget herself for the meantime.

A couple of minutes later, a blonde man with spiky hair barged inside the office. "O-oh, sorry! I-i thought Natsu was here already." The man quickly apologized. Lucy wondered, does he even know how to knock in someone's office?

"I-it's okay. Umm, I'll just tell him you dropped by." Lucy said shyly.

"Lucy?" The man gasped in surprise.

"Umm, yeah."

"Don't you remember me?" He asked.

Lucy stared at his face for seconds, until she finally recognized the man. "Oh my gosh, Sting? I-is that really you?"

The blonde guy walked towards to her and embraced her. "I can't believe it's you! It's been, six years?"

"Yeah, six years since you left Bosco for Crocus." Lucy corrected him. "Sorry, I- didn't recognized you. You changed. Your hair and your body, it's so different." She said, recalling how he used to be skinny and how his blonde hair used to be down with a gel.

"What are you doing here?" Sting asked. "How are you and Nashi doing? Since, when did you and Nashi are here in Magnolia?"

"We're good. We just arrived in here a few days ago. Father wants us back. And...I am working here."

"With Natsu?" He asked once again, with a confusion in his face.

"Yeah...shocking but true. I needed a job, Nashi and father got into an accident, and I need money." She explained.

"Are you sure you're okay working with Natsu?"

It took her a fee seconds before she gets to answer. "Y-yeah, I am." She lied, not telling him what was really her job and other purpose of accepting Natsu's so-called offer.

They were both surprised all of the sudden fate has perfectly made them meet at the same place. Natsu barged in his office, surprised and wondering what the hell was Sting doing in his office. "Sting? Lucy?" Deep inside him, he felt his blood boiling in anger once again. Especially seeing Lucy with Sting.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to Sting.

Sting approached the pinknette, and handed him a small white envelope. "Well, Minerva just wanted me to personally deliver this letter of inquiry to you, since you haven't been answering her emails. It's actually about her business proposal, just reply to her through email."

"Alright, I'll check this out later. Is that all you need?" Natsu asked, trying to sound polite in the best way he could.

"Yeah, that's all. Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." He nodded, and started making his way out of the office. But before he disappears in the hallway outside, "Lucy, if you have free time, let's go out and catch up with each other." He said, then left the two inside the office.

Natsu carefully closed the glass door, avoiding to damage it despite the bitter feeling that's been raging inside him as he recalls everything about Lucy and Sting seven years ago. "Did he just really come here to deliver this letter?" He dropped the envelope on his desk. "Or did he also came here to flirt with you?"

"Natsu!" Lucy scoffed. "What the hell are you talking about? It was just a coincidence!"

"Oh, really? Is that why your ex-boyfriend wants to catch up with you because he isn't trying to flirt you? Are you sure he doesn't want you back?" Natsu glared at the poor innocent blonde.

"Of course, not! Don't be so narrow-minded! And, whatever our relationship before, it's finally over. Just as our relationship before!" She retorted unawarely.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Natsu glared at her once again, and slowly walked towards to her. Lucy felt her legs trembling in nervous already.

Natsu grabbed her arm to toss her on top of the desk. Lucy shrieked in pain as her belly hit the end hard. "i have another rule, Lucy..." He made her bend on the desk, and slowly moved his mouth close to her ear. It was a good thing the desk was clear from papers and other stuffs. "I don't want to see you hanging around with another guy, especially your ex-fuckmate."

"W-what are you talking about?! Sting and I haven't done anything wrong-"

"Shut up! Quit denying it." He gritted his teeth. Lucy whimpered as he forcibly turned her body around the desk. "May I just remind you that starting this day, I should only be the only man in your life. Until, your father is unable to pay for his debt, you'll be his payment! So, you're mine, and I don't want you fucking with another guy." Then, he pinned her hands on the desk.

He started to recall everything.

All of them.

All of them who hurt him so bad.

For him, this is the start of his payback.

He started kissing her harshly, not kiss anymore actually, but biting and almost sucking her flesh and lips already as an insect. "Natsu!" Lucy attempted to struggle while her neck is being tackled.

"You need money, right? I'll fucking pay you a bundle after this. Let me show you to whom you belong from this day." Then, he started unbuttoning her blouse, until her large breasts and bra are completely exposed. His harsh kisses went down to the valley of her breasts. While he kept on sucking her soft skin, he lifted her pencil skirt and forcibly pulled down her panties. "Natsu, please, you're hurting me."

 _"You hurt me as well before, Lucy..."_

Natsu started unbuttoning his pants, pulling it down a bit along with his boxer shorts to expose his erected member. He pulled off her underwear down to her ankles, with Lucy unable to do anything.

 _"I have to do it...Lucy, please stay strong..."_

Lucy yelped as she felt his member being slammed inside her once again. She could just wrap arms around his nape as she kept on easing from what he is doing. His first thrusts were hard that he kept on hitting the sensitive spot inside her. "Natsu..." She moaned. He just held her long legs while pounding his whole manhood inside her. He kissed her on her lips while thrusting.

"Hmm..." Lucy felt her whole body betraying her. She could feel pain, but pleasure as the same time. But she didn't like it, for her, it was some kind of torture. What did she ever do to deserve all of this?

Natsu broke the kiss. "Beg for more. Do it, and you'll get what you needed." He ordered.

"Natsu, please. I want you. Keep doing it, I'm begging you."

"Good girl." Natsu chuckled, cupping her cheek. Then, he started pounding himself inside her harder. "Ahh!" She yelped as she dug her nails on his back.

After several minutes, they both started to feel their climax. Lucy just went along with his thrusts. "Lucy!" Natsu moaned, squeezing her hand in pleasure. "I'm gonna come."

"Yes, please, Natsu!" She forcibly released those words from her mouth. They both held tight on each other as they finally climaxed. Natsu unawarely released his shot of orgasm inside her.

Finally, he withdrew himself from her. He sat on the chair in front of his desk. Lucy just weakly laid on her back on too of the desk, feeling dirty and ashamed of herself. A tear fell from her eye afterwards. Natsu just panted heavily. "We're not yet done." He beamed at her sadistically. "I'm going to keep reminding you who owns you." He said.


	8. Chapter Seven - Untitled

**A/N: Hey, sorry if I've been gone for a while. We've been into a trip. Here's a short (crappy) chapter. Thank you so much for those reviews from the previous chapter. I received like 22 or 24, I guess? :) i got motivated to at least post this short update. Don't worry I'll immediately post a new one jut after i update my other story. The two previous chapters are sooo lemony xD yes, it feels like reading fifty shades of grey, especially with an intimidating and dominating Natsu. I just hope you all don't mind if some scenes will almost feels like watching adult videos xD**

 **Btw, i hope you all don't get too confused about some parts in the story. Don't be, because they're clues or hints for the future chapters. This story btw is also a mystery. Because their families, past and lives are one big connect-the-dot.**

 **Enno Conbolt by the way Macao's ex-wife from the manga/anime. She only appeared in an OVA, so why not give her a role on this fic. Again, don't get too much confused because i know what i'm doing. I'll only reveal parts little by little.**

 **That's all, enjoy reading and please do post a review :D**

Ooooooooooooooooo

Lucy weakly took steps forward on her way inside the hospital room where Nashi is confined. Before she enters the room, she stopped at the doorstep for a moment. Through the small window of he door, she watched Nashi playing dolls with Erza while on the bed. Nashi's right arm was given an orthopedic cast due to a fracture. The doctor mentioned that Nashi's left leg was also fractured, but it was a blessing for her when the x-ray technician said that it won't need a cast anymore since the injury is not that bad. She thanked kami for such blessing that the bills will lessen.

She just came from the cashier where she just paid half of Nashi and her father's hospital bills. She felt relieved after being able to pay half of her bills. At least she won't have to worry that much in case the number of her bills would boost up. For Nashi, the doctor said she could already be discharged the day after tomorrow. But her father, none of the doctors could tell if her father will still wake up, not with a 50/50 condition. She's willing to do anything just for her remaining family. She already lost her mother, Layla, because of cancer, her grandparents from a car crash. She only have Nashi and her father.

Even though she was able to pay for the hospital bills. She couldn't be contended and feel relieved, knowing the money came from her body. By selling her own body to the man who destroyed her!

She just officially became a prostitute. Well, not actually just a prostitute, but more like a sex slave of Natsu. The way Natsu dominated over her. He was so harsh, too deaf to hear and blind to see how she is hurt.

The last time they saw each other, the day before she left Magnolia with unborn Nashi. Natsu was begging on his knees for forgiveness and a second chance to prove that he really loved her. She may have hated Natsu all these years for toying her, but she knew that Natsu have a soft heart on the other hand. Well, Natsu may be so heartless for hurting and toying her. But in the way he would never go beyond the point he'll be too harsh and numb. She believes the real Natsu wouldn't do such thing. Maybe he just really changed all these years? Was it his real humanity? If not, what could have provoked and made him to like that? So harsh, heartless and frightening...

Why was Natsu like that to her? Wasn't him who made a big mistake in the first place? Wasn't he who treated her like a trash? She had every right to kick his ass for getting her pregnant! But she chose to act humbly for she desperately needed money. Even if it downgrades her whole humanity and dignity. And, even if she could simply ask money from him because he is Nashi's father.

After all these years, she was the one who raised Nashi, without a single support from Natsu. She just couldn't blame Natsu since he had no idea about Nashi. But her point is, she has every right to obligate Natsu to sustain and support Nashi, especially at a situation like this wherein Nashi almost died. On the other hand, she doesn't want Nashi to know about Natsu and vice versa. Again, Nashi believes her father was an angelic-like person. Lucy couldn't tell if Natsu would be a good father or not. But from the way she witnessed Natsu's true color or how he changed? She doesn't think so. She doesn't want Nashi to be disappointed to find out what her father really is.

 _Heartless._

 _Dominant._

 _Sadist._

 _Jerk._

 _A monstrous dragon!_

It is a fact that it was her own choice to surrender her body to that man, but still, she could not believe he'll also be the one who'll make her feel dirty, used and some cheap harlot! Well, he did it already seven years ago...

 _A seventeen year-old Lucy was standing along in the sea of people in the middle of the dance floor. The last dance just finished before the Prom King and Queen is announced. It was the Senior Prom of Fairy Tail Academy, where Natsu used to study way back in high school. Lucy was an outsider, but still, Natsu as a loving boyfriend, he still insisted Lucy to be his date than Lisanna or any other girls. Lucy felt socially awkward the first time she gets to mingle with the whole Senior class of Fairy Tail, but as the night passes by up to midnight, she started to have a blast with the other girls. With Erza, and the other girls she haven't seen for a long time, Juvia, Levy and Mirajane._

 _By the time everyone was getting thrilled to hear the names of the two lucky people who'll be proclaimed as the King and Queen. Lisanna Strauss , who was also an outsider guest, excused the host at the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," she spoke on the microphone right in the middle of the stage. "I am Lisanna Strauss of Edolas University, the Student Council Vice-President. It's such a great honor to be one of the organizers of this event and to be invited by my brother, Elfman." She started._

 _People gave her soft claps. Then, the white-haired girl beamed a little before she continued what she was really going to say. "Before announcing the winners of the crowns, I would like to acknowledge Natsu Dragneel, my dearest best friend and...future fiancé. I'm just happy to have this chance to announce our engagement."_

 _Natsu quickly run on the small staircase in the middle of the stage, directly from the spot where Lisanna is standing. "Lisanna, what are you talking about?" He hissed._

 _Most people started whispering to each other, wondering how is it even possible when Natsu is obviously in love with the witty Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy stood frozen, speechless and dumbfounded from what she heard. She doesn't want to believe what the Strauss girl said, until..._

 _"Natsu Dragneel, I want to publicly congratulate you for winning the game. Finally, we can be together after fooling around with- your slutty girlfriend!" Lisanna forcibly snaked her arms around Natsu. "You finally made it. You won. You can now formally break up with her." Then, a sensitive video suddenly popped out on the large projector screen._

 _Lucy felt her knees weakening._

 _Aside from the night she completely gave herself to Natsu, this was the night she'd really never forget._

 _The night she didn't get played...but the night people's view on her as a woman and human changed in split seconds._

 _"Natsu...please...oh..."_

 _Their video while doing it at Natsu's apartment was showed off on the large screen. Their whole intercourse isn't showed, but the part wherein she keeps screaming and moaning is showed off. Natsu's face is blurred, and only her face and whole body while doing it with Natsu could be seen._

 _There, she just quickly ran out of the ballroom..._

She wiped her eyes the moment that night came rushing back into her. She just stared at Nashi once again a she make her decision.

 _"I'd rather want Nashi to grow up without a father, than be with her father who is a monster. I don't want her to find out that her so-called amazing father was a dragon! Maybe at the right time when she is understanding, open-minded and mature enough. Call me selfish, but I just don't want to hurt my child..."_

 _Ooooioooooooooooooooooo_

The following night, Natsu arrived in a large cabin somewhere out of the city of Magnolia. He parked his car on the curb beside the bushes.

As he entered, the cabin, he first saw his middle-aged stepmother at the large glass window in the living area with a glass of wine. "Stepmother..." He spoke up as he closes the door.

"Oh, Natsu!" Enno placed the wine glass down the coffee table before she approaches Natsu. "My beloved stepson is here." She gave him a soft family-kiss on his cheek. "I thought no one would bother to visit me here. But you did. Take a seat."

They both say on the wooden couch. Enno took another wine glass and filled half of it with her strong red wine. "Have a drink with me before you tell me what are you here for." She said and handed Natsu the wine. "Any good or bad news? How's the company?" She asked, and took a sip from her wine.

Natsu took a small sip before speaking. "It's very good. Sales are increasing every month compared from last year." He answered politely. "Business proposals and opportunities keeps coming. I'm sure the company would be number one in the city in no time."

"That's good. I knew you'd make a fine CEO. By the time, Zeref gets married to Mavis Vermillion, I'll be promoting you as the President of the company already. That's a promise. Zeref won't be able to handle my companies anymore after his marriage. So, I'll be giving my whole trust to you. Show me that you're worthy for being the heir of that company. If you did a great job, I'll entrust my other companies to you as well."

"Thank you, Stepmother. I'm willing to take over the company you and dad worked hard for. I won't ever disappoint you. Count me on it."

"Good. That's what I like about the 'new' version of you." She chuckled. "Full of eagerness and desire, perfectly responsible and hardworking. I hope you don't mind training Romeo to be like you in the future."

Enno Conbolt. Aside from being Natsu's 'wicked' stepmother, she is known not just for being a successful businesswoman, but for being a former world class and high-paid hooker. No wonder she was able to contribute lots of things in the business industry. Her riches increased after marrying several rich businessmen and some men who used to be her 'customer'. Now that she is already middle-aged, she is no longer interested in re-marrying. Well, who would still be interested in marrying a wore out middle-aged woman who probably didn't just slept with fifty guys including with her mythical seven who are her ex-husbands.

Natsu, with her terrible view on women due to his past, he sees Enno as an unfaithful and cheap woman despite its richness. During the time Enno was married to his father Igneel, he could already sense Enno is being unfaithful. For Enno, she uses men to enlarge her business and increase her riches. Natsu used to hate her, and vice versa. However after many years, Natsu couldn't do anything, but do his bet to forget his past with Enno. After all, he owes Enno a debt of gratitude for being the one who helped him stand up and be at the place where he is right now.

"How's my son, Romeo? Is Macao taking care of him very well?" She asked once again.

"He is. He was very responsible- for a single father." Natsu replied, and took another sip from his wine. Though he is now in good terms with Enno, he still thinks she is an irresponsible mother. Having a child with his fifth husband, Acnologia. She took Zeref, his older half-brother, right after the divorce. Then, Enno married his father, Igneel. Then, Romeo's father, Macao. It's a good thing Macao was able to live on his own with Romeo without her sustain. Sometimes Enno sends money for Romeo, but she never gets to spend her time as a mother with Romeo. "Zeref seems fine. He often goes out on a date with Mavis. The two are looking forward on their wedding next month."

"And, what about you? How are you? With your work, social life and with...your wife?"

"I've been very busy these past few weeks. I spent most of my time at work, and I don't have that much time to hang out with my friends. Besides, they have their own work and life already. And, I'm currently in peace now that Lisanna is away on a business trip."

"And...how about your business with Jude?"

Natsu smeared a little as he recalled his last moment with Jude Heartfilia. "I think we're almost close in completely dispatching him. He lost his properties. All of his businesses! And, all his money! I gave him one last deadly deadline, and you know."

"Perfect. Now, you're close in making your father proud." Enno chuckled. "Are you doing your business with Jude straightly?" She asked then.

Natsu suddenly remembered Lucy. That he allowed Lucy to enter his life for once again. "Well...from Jude's situation right now, being a complete broke and bankrupted. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get him jailed until his last breath." He replied.

"That's good." Enno says. "If we are unable to file a case against Jude before, I'm sure we'll be able to this time. I won't let anything or anyone get in the way from dispatching him."

Natsu cleared his throat before speaking. "Stepmother, actually..."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is, kind of." Natsu nodded. "I-it's Lucy..." He stuttered.

"Lucy?!" Enno gasped shockingly. "What's with Jude's spoiled daughter? Isn't she peacefully living at Bosco already? Why on earth did she suddenly came back?!"

"I really don't know. But, the day before yesterday...she uh- came in my office. And, she was asking if we could give Jude more time to pay."

"So, what did you tell her?"

"I..." Natsu stammered, recalling how full of bitterness, hatred and lust his reunion with Lucy was. He suddenly felt Lucy's grip on his arms and nape through his mind, while he was almost forcibly making her do it with him. How obviously she was in pain...

"What, Natsu? Come on! Don't tell me you still love that girl?!" Enno scoffed, and stood up from the couch to ease with the sudden tension in her body.

"N-no! That's not it, Stepmother!" He denied.

 _But he still does..._

 _...and he never stopped doing so..._

He knew himself, it was his weakness.

"You better be!" Enno scolded. "Don't ever let that girl destroy you again! You shall not let emotional and deep feelings stop you from doing what is right."

"I-i know..." Natsu just sighed. "I won't."

"Natsu..." Enno faced him. "You've come this far to be better and successful. I don't want you coming back to Lucy just because of your unburied feelings for her. Rather...I want you to come back in her life...by making her suffer." Natsu suddenly clenched his fist as he remembered that he is already near in making Lucy suffer from the deal he gave her.

 _He still loves her, with all his heart..._

 _...unfortunately it was starting to get beaten by the hatred of their painful past._

"I guess that is one thing that would totally kill Jude. And, for you! Have some dignity, Natsu, like I said. It's your time to shine. And, it's the Heartfilias time to know what it's like to be in hell..." Enno persuaded. "I hope you don't forget what Jude have done to you, and how Lucy betrayed you." Natsu could just bite his lip with his fist still clenched as he listens.


	9. Chapter Eight - At the mall (Part One)

"Mommy, please, I want to come with Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal at the mall! Please?!" Nashi pleaded with her so-called 'puppy eyes'.

"Nashi, I told you Aunt Erza is hanging out with adults, without any kids you could play with while they're having fun." Lucy protested, who was busy dressing up for work. A sexy one for a 'sexytary' with a sexy boss, who happened to be his ex-boyfriend. But the little pinknette stomped her feet annoyingly. "But Aunt Erza wants me to come!" She cried.

"You just got discharged from the hospital. You need to rest your body, and your arm." The blonde insisted, while tying her hair in a ponytail.

"That was last week." Nashi retorted. "I'm completely fine now. Don't worry, I'll take care of my casted arm."

Lucy exhaled hopelessly, and faced her after she was done dressing up. She knelt in front of her, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Alright...I'll let you come, young lady. But promise me you'll behave and you won't throw tantrums when you're with Erza. Don't ever ask her to buy something for you. If Your grandfather gets better, I promise I'll be the one who'll shop lots of new toys and clothes for you."

"Aye, sir!" Nashi gave her mom a salute, which suddenly reminded her of her father. "I mean, Madame!"

"Alright, take a shower, and I'll prepare your clothes." Lucy says, and watched Nashi skipping merrily towards the bathroom while humming a nursery rhyme.

"Does Nashi keep reminding you of Natsu?" All of the sudden she heard Erza laughing softly at the door. "Oh, Erza." Lucy groaned in annoyance, from hearing Nashi's 'wonderful' father. "Don't be silly."

Erza chuckled, annoying her. "Come on, it's clearly impossible that Nashi doesn't remind you of Natsu. Aside from- Nashi being your daughter with Natsu, she got almost every personality and trait from him."

Deep inside Lucy, she felt guilty a little bit for hiding her current and real situation with Natsu to her own best friend and to everyone else! She is, ashamed? That she allowed herself to work for her ex-boyfriend, whom she currently despise for destroying her. What's worse is that it was not just a simple job as a secretary, but a prostitute already. She wondered why Natsu didn't 'want' her this whole week since the last time they did it on the spot inside his office. "Okay, fine. You win. But, it's not like I want Natsu again. I'm not martyr for god's sake. But, honestly- I do miss the old Natsu." She exhaled deeply, then. "Jolly, kind, goofy, his gentleman womanizer side, sweet, corny but loving. I wonder what happened to him."

"Whoa, you sound like you're comparing the old Natsu from the current Natsu. Why, have you seen what's Natsu like at this moment?" Erza scoffed.

"N-no!" She lied. "What I mean to say is that- nah! Nevermind! Who'll miss a lying scumbag, anyway?!" She forced a laugh, a sarcastic one. "Moving on. Erza, please look after Nashi very well. Don't let her play too much, it might damage her cast."

"Of course, I'd take care of her very well. Jellal and I wanna try what it's like to bring a child to a mall." Erza says excitedly, and started finding clothes in her closet. "And, don't worry, I won't tell the girls who Nashi's father is- unless you'll be the one to tell them." Then, she pulled out a dress, and hung it on the clothes stand.

"I wonder how they are. Levy, Juvia and Mira. It's been seven years since the last time I saw them, I wonder if they still remember me. Remember me not as Natsu's girlfriend." Lucy wondered, and started looking clothes for Nashi.

The redhead sat in front of her dresser and mirror to start putting make up, and replied, "Oh, I'm sure they still remember you. After all you became good friends with them." Later on, a thought suddenly came into her mind. "Why don't you come with us?!"

"Oh, I'd love to. But I can't, I have work."

"It's okay, we'll stay at the mall until dinner time. After all, it's a friendly reunion for all of us. They rarely hang out ever since Jellal and I flew out the country for college and work. And, Mavis is coming with us."

"Mavis?"

"Oh, she became our friend when we met at a review center before going to college. You have to meet her! She's so- cute and childish. Take note, she's ten years older than the two of us."

"Really? I'd like to really meet her." Lucy laughed softly as she place Nashi's clothes and a pair of shoes on the bed.

"You can catch up with us later, after your work. By dinnertime, and you don't have to worry because I'll treat you."

"You don't have to. I kean, you already helped me in paying father's hospital bills."

"And, you already paid half of it. It's okay. I want to treat you, so no buts." Erza insisted, while braiding her in fishtail. "I'll be sad if you don't come later. We'll be waiting for you. Besides, the girls would be happy to see you, again, especially Levy."

Lucy sat on the bed as she felt a sudden anxiety of reuniting with her former high school friends. It wasn't that she doesn't want to meet them, but what do they think about her after a dark past she left behind seven years ago. "I miss them. And, I'm so glad that we coincidentally happened to be neighbors. Or else I wouldn't be able to see any of you."

"Oh, come on! The world is small. People from the past will always cross paths with you at least for once. You never know...you might cross paths with Natsu, and Nashi as well." Erza chuckled. Lucy just sat there, while thinking deeply about her situation wherein she keeps hiding Nashi from Natsu.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Another awkward day for the intimidating Natsu and poor Lucy. Ever since the day Natsu boiled in anger when he saw Lucy with Sting, their interaction with each other became a lot awkward, especially after she was forced to do it with him on the spot. She couldn't do anything because she needed something very important from Natsu that's a matter of their family, and life and death. But she was wondering why Natsu hasn't asked her to sleep with him for a week. She was just asked to do certain things regarding work and arrange his office and condo unit while he is busy at work. Natsu's another intention of making her work for him was to bed her whenever she wants to, most probably to sadistically hurt her for an unknown reason. But then again, a week has passed by and Natsu didn't even asked her to satisfy his needs as a man.

"Here's your coffee." She said in a civil tone despite the awkwardness, and placed a cup of coffee beside Natsu's laptop and paperworks. Natsu looked at her directly, but she avoided by moving her eyes around the room. "Is there anything else you need?" She asks politely.

"Nothing, for now." He answers back in a civil tone, and tried to go back to his paperworks. Lucy just nodded, and was about to head outside of his office. But something has been really bothering his mind. "Lucy, wait." He halted. Lucy turned around. "y-yes?"

"Lucy..." He tried to ease with the awkwardness inside him by clenching his fist secretly. "W-why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Lucy scoffs at him.

"This...how can you stand working for me? Everything- with me."

Lucy paused for seconds, as every pain refreshed in her. She wanted to tell him about her sudden situation with her daughter and father. She wouldn't try working for him if only her father didn't get into an accident, and get confined in the ICU with a 50/50 case for one week already. And, she'll try her best in helping her father pay its debt in the best way she could. She doesn't want to see her father waking up from the ICU, and get thrown into jail. Jude is the only family she has aside from Nashi, and just like what her mother alway remind her, families should always hold on together no matter what.

"I had no choice." She answered coldly in a low voice, pinching her other arm secretly. "Sacrifice. That's what I'm doing for the ones I love, for my family."

"Lucy..." Natsu stuttered. "W-will you just tell me why exactly did you-"

"No need." Lucy retorted, maintaining her polite tone to her 'boss'. "The important thing is, I'm doing everything you say so." Then, she quickly walked towards to the door. "In case you need something, just call me." She said politely before leaving the office.

Natsu was left all alone in the room, dumbfounded, unanswered. He just rest his elbows on the desk while covering his forehead with his palms. Until, he could imagine himself traveling back in time about seven years ago.

 _"Lucy, please, talk to me! I'm sorry-!"_

 _He recalled his eighteen year-old self attempting to approach his raging publicly humiliated girlfriend. Instead, of being lent an ear, he received slaps. "You son of a bitch! Asshole! Jerk! How could you?!" She cried out loud, raging in anger._

 _He didn't attempt to struggle from her slaps and spanks. All he could think of is he deserves every bit of it, and how will he ver explain everything from head to foot. "You know, all this time I was stupid to believe you actually loved me! You're really like those other men who thinks I am some kind of trophy in your sex lives! I hope you're happy now- now that you get you want."_

 _"Lucy, I loved you! Believe me! I don't know what Lisanna is up to, but- the video...I deleted it. I swear! I wasn't going to expose it, because- I love you and I didn't want it to break us!"_

 _"Oh, so you do admit you are the one responsible for the video!" Lucy scoffs as tears kept falling from her eyes. "You don't want it to break us apart? If you really don't want to, then you shouldn't have it in the first place..." Then, her knees suddenly collapsed on the cemented ground. "All this time...it was a bet. So, father was right about you, and I didn't believe him."_

 _Natsu knelt down as well, and took another attempt in holding her like what he used to do. "Yes, it was all a bet at first, but can't you feel my love for you has become real?"_

 _"Fuck you and your lies! So, you really planned to take me at your apartment that time, so you could record our- 'lovemaking' session?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Why can't you answer me?! Because it's true?!"_

 _He quickly grabbed her despite her struggles from his arms. "I'm sorry. Let me fix this. I did love you. You were the only girl who ever made me feel this way and taught me how to love. Don't leave me!" He cried._

 _"Well, guess what?!" She yelled. "I'll regret loving you until the day I die..."_

Natsu was suddenly awaken from his imaginary time traveling when he heard his phone ringing. He irritatedly clicked the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Natsu!"_

"Oh, Zeref."

 _"Listen, I uh- need you to do something urgent at the mall- the mall we own!"_

"What?"

 _"Do the inspection at the grocery store. I really can't make it, mom wants me to visit her at her cabin. Alright, that's all! Thank you, bro, I love you!"_

 ***HANGS UP***

"Wait, Zeref, I can't-! Hello...?" Then, he realized the call had already ended. "Gay shit." He hissed.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Uncle Jellal, can you come with me at the toy section?" Nashi asked the adult bluenette in the nicest way she could as a child. With an adult shopping for groceries, it is clearly impossible for a kid like her not to get bored. It sucks for a kid to keep following an adult while shopping, especially if it was someone she is not that close to yet. Her mommy even reminded her not to ask any of them to buy something for her. All the kid wanted for now is just to look for some toys she could return to when her mommy has enough money already.

"Later, after we go to the meat section." Jellal said, bored and unhappy of what he is doing. "I guess you shouldn't have come. Erza wanted you to come, just to make me as your babysitter, while they're at the department store, shopping thousands of clothes and while I'm here obligated to shop for groceries."

"Oh, Aunt Erza told me she's gonna take me to the kids' arcade later."

"I doubt if she'll be able to do so, not after reuniting with the girls. I'm supposed to be with the boys as well, not babysitting and shopping groceries." He groaned.

"Fine, if you hate babysitting kids like me, it's fine." Nashi annoyingly folded her arms together with a pout. "I'll just go to the toy section by myself." Then, she started marching away.

"Just go to the meat section after!" Jellal reminded as he watched her walking away.

Nashi merrily skipped towards the toy section, where she got surrounded by large toy shelves. The first thing that captured her attention was the fairy doll on a high section of the shelf, where she finds it hard to reach for it. She tried to jump and jump and jump to reach the box of the doll, but she failed in doing so. Then, she could just sigh disappointingly and stare at the doll from the high shelf. Not a single people and grocery staffs were in the toy section at this early time.

Until...

"Here." Someone took the doll from the high shelf, and handed it to her.

Nashi smiled happily. "Thank you, mister." She told the pink-haired man.


	10. Chapter Eight - At the mall (Part Two)

The salmon-haired boy reached the doll from the high shelf for the little girl. Before he could even hand the doll to her, their eyes got locked on each other. Nasu felt some kind of weird instinct. As for Nashi, she just stood there in a direct eye contact with the stranger who's staring at her. Since Nashi is too young to be aware of such feelings and thoughts, it was only Natsu who finds it weird to feel like attached to a stranger. He kept on studying Nashi's face, thinking that every angle of its face is very similar to someone he knew.

"Thank you, mister." Nashi smiled at him and took the doll from his hand.

That smile...

He knew that smile! He is just not really sure if his thoughts are right. He wondered where did she got that kind of smile? Little did he know, it was one thing she inherited from her father. Her smile, what more? Her hair. They had the same hair color, and exactly the same shade of pink. What does this girl have with her, anyway?

"Hey, mister!" Nashi waved the doll in front of his face. "You alright? Have you seen a ghost or what?" She giggled. Natsu was suddenly awakened from thinking deeply about a stranger kid. He blinked his eyes several times and shook his head lightly to get back his mind back to normal. "Oh, h-hey, there. Y-you're welcome." He said, his eyes still studying her face. He just couldn't take his eyes off the little girl.

Nashi explored every part of the doll. She wanted to take it home. Well, who wouldn't? It was a unique type of doll, the reason why she liked it. If only she could go buy it for herself or ask Jellal to buy it for her, but she knows what her mommy said. "Are you gonna buy that?" Natsu asked. "Where's your mother?"

"Oh, I'd want to. But my mommy told me that I should not buy toys for the meantime because my grandpa is at the hospital. My mommy is at work, I'm just with my- uncle? He's at the meat section." She explained.

"Is that so?" Natsu nodded slowly. "What happened to your grandpa?" He asked all of the sudden. "And, to your arm?" Then, he pointed her casted arm.

"I almost got hit by a truck that lost its brake, but luckily grandpa managed to grab me so it lessened the risk of my own life. Grandpa is at the hospital, sleeping for one week already."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope your grandpa gets well very soon. He must be a very good person." Natsu said. If only he knew who was the little girl's grandfather.

"I hope so." Nashi sighed, then her eyes went back at the doll she really wanted. Natsu noticed himself that the little girl absolutely wanted the doll. After years, he felt his heart becoming soft for once again because of the little girl. "You can have it." He told her. Nashi looked back at him. "I can't, mommy told me-"

"I didn't say your mommy have to pay for it." Natsu cut her off. then, he knelt down in front of her so he could level with her small height. "I own this mall. So...that means everything in this store is also mine. And, I'm allowing you to take it home with you- for free." He forced a curve to form in his lips.

"Really?!" Nashi gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you, mister!" The little girl unconsciously jumped on him for an embrace.

Natsu was surprised from the kind of reaction he got from her. It is normal. She's kid. Yes, they are easy to make happy. But, he felt something unusual again when Nashi was embracing him. "You're welcome." He said calmly, still feeling weird. Unaware of his actions that are carried away by his weird feelings for the kid, he just embraced the kid back. When he did so, the unusual feeling that's been lurking in his mind and heart was tripled.

Nashi unclasped her arm from him. "Thank you, mister, again. I won't forget you."

"Umm, what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Mommy told me not to give my name to strangers." She said.

"Is that so?" Natsu sighed, and stood up from kneeling. "Your uncle might be looking for you already, and I still have some stuff to do in here. So...I guess this is a goodbye."

"Yeah." Nashi nodded with a smile. "Goodbye, mister. I hope we'll meet again someday, and I'll introduce you to my mommy. And, I'll take care of this doll. You won't regret giving this to me for free."

"I hope so."

"Alright, goodbye, mister!" Then, Nashi started skipping merrily away from the toy section. Natsu just stood there, still feeling weird with her encounter with some stranger kid. He felt like he is somewhat connected to the kid. And, it is so unusual for him to have be so kind and soft-hearted for a stranger.

He liked the kid's personality. It reminded him of himself before everything in his life started to shatter. Then, he wondered,

 _"Will we ever see each other again?"_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I've written in my whole life, i know XD I'm just really busy that's all. This is just the second part of chapter 8. My other intention of splitting a chapter in two parts is because I want to leave a cliffhanger xD don't worry, when i find time, i'll give you all a satisfying and long update.**

 **Please post a review and let me know what you think of this crappy chapter :D**

 **Thanks for those who posted reviews on the previous chapter *hugs and kisses***


	11. Chapter Nine - Old Friends

"Lucy!" Erza quickly approached her blonde friend who's standing a bit far away from where they are sitting. "I'm glad you made it, and you're early." She said.

"Well, my boss didn't come back at his office, and he didn't leave orders before he left. So, I just thought of catching up with you instead." Lucy told her, avoiding to mention 'Natsu'. If only she knew where Natsu was as of this moment. She waited Natsu to come back for hours. She couldn't do anything because Natsu just left his office right away without leaving orders for her. "Umm, where's Nashi? Is she behave?" She asked.

Unaware of what Nashi encountered, Erza just answered, "She's fine. She is with Jellal, shopping groceries." Then, added, "And, earlier, she just entertained the girls. But I haven't told them that you are Nashi's mother." Lucy started to think whether if it is the right to tell them Nashi is her daughter. She can't just keep making up white lies all the time! It's not like she doesn't want her old friends to find out she had a child with Natsu, but- she doesn't want Natsu to find out about their child. How can she ensure that none of them would tell Natsu about Nashi? After all, things these days easily spread out, and sometimes some of them are even sensationalized on other people. "Do I really have to meet them right now?" Lucy worried, thinking of backing out with a made up reason.

"Lucy, they're your friends!" Erza insisted. "You built a good friendship with them before, and you can't keep making them feel like you forgot about them already just because you flee the country. Besides, they're all mature enough to understand your situation." Until, Lucy couldn't do anything, since she already brought herself in that situation. "Alright, let's go." She just shrugged. Erza quickly dragged her and skipped excitedly towards the open area of the mall where the girls are sitting on the benches.

As they finally reached the area where the girls are sitting, Lucy couldn't avoid studying their faces and looks. After so many years, all of them absolutely transformed into bombshells from being a not-your-typical girl during their high school years, like Erza who used to be boyish. "Hey, girls. Look, who's here with me." Erza spoke, all the girls who are chatting was stopped and obliged to look at Lucy. "Umm, hi." Lucy greeted them in a civil manner.

"She's..." Mirajane, white-haired girl stared her, doubting if ever it was really the girl she's thinking of.

"Oh my gosh, it's-" The blue-haired girl with long wavy hair gasped surprisingly, Juvia Locker.

"Lu-chan!" The other blue-haired girl who is short in height, squealed in surprise. Then, in split seconds, she just jumped off from sitting in the bench to give her old friend a hug. "Lu-chan, I can't believe it's you!"

"Lucy, is that really you?" Mirajane repeated questioning herself and Lucy as well, still surprised to reunite with each other. Lucy just nodded to respond at those repeating reactions she receive from them.

Instead of doing their friendly reunion at a crowded area, they just decided to go to a café inside the mall. Every one of them ordered snacks and beverages to eat while chatting. Lucy felt awkward, but not that much when they decided to sit and eat at a cafe. She could tell the girls' faces are filled with unanswered questions after she left all of the sudden. It's fine for her to ask questions why she left. She decided that from now on she won't make up lies anymore about Nashi and her situation years ago. As long as it's not Natsu who'll interrogate her.

As they sat on a round table good for six persons, silence took over their atmosphere. Of course, Lucy started to feel awkward like she felt earlier. But, thank god, Erza cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. "Girls...I know you all thought that Lucy forgot you all this time when she left. But, I am telling you, she didn't. So, anyone, please?"

"Lu-chan..." Levy sighed in an apologetic manner. "I never had the chance to comfort you after the incident at our prom. I'm sorry about what-"

Lucy cut her off in a nice way, "I know, Levy. Thank you for your concern, but you don't have to be right now." She smiled. "I mean...it's been what- seven or almost eight years? I got over it already. You know-! I can't stop myself from living my life because of that- incident..." Levy just nodded.

"Lucy, can you tell us what happened to you? Why did you left all of the sudden, without telling us or trying to contact one of us afterwards?" Mirajane asked in a civil manner, avoiding to say something offensive to a girl who had a dark past.

Lucy bowed her head and exhaled deeply before starting to explain her side, "I'm sorry, Mira, girls. I wanted to. It's just that...I was so shattered after that night. I don't know whom to trust and talk to anymore. My own father forcibly kicked me out of our house, abandoned me."

"You should have asked help from one of us. We would help you, especially we know it was you whose been stepped on." Juvia said, forcing a smile on the girl she used to see as her 'love rival'. "But, what can we do? It already happened, and nothing can ever change that. Even so, for me, the most important thing is you managed to rise up once again despite what happened to you. " Finally, their orders were finally served on the table. They took each of their ordered foods and beverages. Then, continued talking. "What happened to you? I mean, tell us more of why you actually left?" Mirajane asked once again.

Lucy stuttered at her first sentences, unsure of how to properly start telling and explaining everything further from the beginning up to the present. "Natsu and I...slept with each other weeks before the school dance of Fairy Tail, I'm sure you all know about it already. I stupidly trusted him that night..." She faked a laugh in a joking way. "I gave myself to him, and I didn't even know...he was recording what we're doing that time. And, the prom night, I finally confirmed that he didn't loved me at all...that it was all because of some- fucking bet!" The girls looked at her with sympathy. "And...and...the reason why father actually kicked me out of our house is because...Natsu...got me pregnant." She revealed. The girls, except Erza, gasped with their jaws almost dropping on the floor.

"What-?!" Levy gasped.

"D-does he know already?" Juvia quickly asked.

"N-no...not yet." Lucy answered.

"Y-you have to tell him!" Mirajane said.

"What?" Lucy protested. "N-no, I won't!"

"Why not? Don't be selfish, Luce. It's his child, too." Mirajane retorted, in a polite manner though. "What about your child? I'm sure he or she has been longing for a father all these years."

"You don't understand." Lucy rested her forehead on her palms with her elbows on the table. "I don't mean to be selfish. I know my child has been longing for a father. I-i know someday, whether if it is two decades later, Natsu will find out. After all, no secrets could be hidden forever. It's just that- I'm not yet ready." She started to become teary-eyed.

"It's okay, Lucy. Go on." Erza comforted her by patting her back.

"I want Nashi to have a father, of course. But how can I explain to her that the man who gave her life was also the one who almost destroyed my whole life?" She continued. "Maybe, I'll tell, Natsu. But, not now! I'm not yet ready to see my daughter be in good terms with that horrible monster." Then, images of the Natsu she saw after seven years flashed back into her mind. How he glare at her intimidatingly. How he keeps messing up with her. And, how he forced her to give up herself to him once again.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Y-you'r right." Mirajane apologized, then patted her back as well. "I mean...it would't also be good for Natsu and Lisanna if they found out about- Nashi? So, Nashi is your daughter?" Lucy nodded. "Especially, Lisanna...she wouldn't like to discover Natsu's child out of the knot."

Lucy was suddenly stopped, wondering. "Wait...is Lisanna...dating Natsu?" She asked, recalling the girl who is actually the reason why she was publicly humiliated and degraded.

"D-don't you know?" Juvia asked.

"I haven't told her, I'm sorry. I also just knew these past few days." Erza said, shaking her head slightly.

"What? I don't know what?" Lucy wondered.

"Umm...that Natsu is married to my sister Lisanna already, like two years ago?" Mirajane revealed. Lucy suddenly felt her heart consistently skipping a beat every time Mirajane's words kept echoing inside her.

 _Natsu is married..._

 _Natsu is married..._

 _Natsu is married..._

It's not that she is dismayed because she can no longer continue her disastrous love story with him! It's just terribly wrong, what she got herself into. She allowed something to happen between her and Natsu twice. She did it in exchange of repaying his father's debt and money for paying hospital bills as well, that keeps raising and raising higher as his father remains asleep in the ICU. She allowed Natsu to dominate her in that way, without even knowing he is already married with another woman. Doesn't it make her a mistress already?

No, she can't.

She never dreamt and intended to have her dignity as a woman lower than dirt. She almost did, when she gave up herself to him. But what's worse than sleeping with a man who's already married?

"Luce, you okay? You seemed...surprised." Mirajane says. Lucy's expression remained shocked , but she didn't want them to doubt or wonder why she had that kind of reaction. "Y-yeah! I-i'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt to know Natsu is married already? What's with the shocked reaction?" Juvia asked, in a joking manner though.

"No!" Lucy laughed sarcastically. Then, started to stutter for a bit, and denied what she really felt about some things about Natsu being married. "Why should I be?! I mean- do I even give an effin' shit about him, until now? I got over the show he and Lisanna pulled on me years ago. And, if he ain't my daughter's father, I would no longer look back at him."

"Yeah...he's not worthy for you, anyway." Mirajane just shrugged. "You deserve someone who'll truly love you, respect you and take care if you." Then, added, "Not just because of a bet started by a group of morons! I swear, if I find out who thought of that bet or whoever Natsu is with that bet, I will cut off their balls and feed them to dogs!", creating a good vibes in the atmosphere.

"Yeah, they made your senior year a tota nightmare, Luce. If I were you, I would have hunted each of them, and I'd save the best for the last, for Natsu." Juvia added.

"Come on, girls. Let karma do the revenge. Don't commit something terrible as Natsu and those stupid boys." Erza says. "But I was just wondering, whose group of friends of Natsu thought of that bet?"

"I was also wondering. Anyone else think it was Gray and the other boys who thought of it?" Levy agreed.

"N-no! Gray-sama won't do such childish thing!" Juvia defended her beloved 'boyfriend'.

"Until now, you still like him?" Lucy giggled softly.

"FYI...Juvia is already dating him!" Juvia announced to her, with imaginary hearts around her. "Oh- that's amazing! Congratulations, s-since when? I'm glad you finally succeeded in capturing his heart after wooing him since high school." Lucy gasped in surprise. "We just dated officially about eight months ago. I'm sorry for treating you as my love rival back then." Juvia said.

While the girls had a blast chatting and catching up with Lucy, Nashi approached their table with the doll she got from Natsu, running, with Jellal who's chasing her. "Mommy!"

"Oh, Nashi!" Lucy quickly embraced her.

"Here's our little bundle of joy." Mirajane said, while watching the two embracing each other. "Such a sweet and wonderful daughter you have, Luce."

"Thanks." Lucy responded.

Erza turned to Jellal. "Did you bought everything I told you to?" She asked with a bit of her scary glare. Jellal gulped a little, "Yeah, everything on the list, honey." His girlfriend happened to be a terrifying type of woman.

"That's good." Erza smiled. "How was with Nashi? How does it feel to take a kid on a grocery?" She asked.

Jellal and Nashi started to exchange looks. Nashi sticked her tongue out at Jellal. "Bleh! Gay!" Then, rolled her eyes at him. "Whoa! What seems to be the problem? Nashi, don't be like that to Jellal." Lucy shushed her by covering her blabber mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed from Erza and Jellal. "Uncle Jellal is accusing me of stealing this doll from the grocery store." Nashi cried.

"You did?" Lucy turned to the blue-haired guy, giving him a guilty-feeling look.

"N-no, it's not like that!" Jellal started to explain. "Nashi, here, is telling me that the owner of the mall gave her that doll. I just wanna make sure if she was telling the truth or not. Because what if she is just saying that the owner of the mall gave it to her?"

Levy guessed "Was it Zeref? Mavis is here, so maybe Zeref also came here to see her, and just happened to crossed paths with Nashi."

Lucy made Nashi sit on her lap. "I know Nashi. She won't make up stories. And, how come you didn't see Nashi when she found that toy?" Lucy wondered. Jellal gulped and met Erza's scary glare. "Yeah, I didn't see her because-"

"Because he allowed me to go on all by myself to the toy section. And, because he is a lame adult who doesn't like kids." Nashi blurted. "And, when I arrived at the section where he told me to meet him, he is busy talking to this girl, Ultear-"

"Nashi!" Jellal widened his eyes on the little girl, ordering her to shut his mouth. Erza was suddenly stopped at the moment as she heard her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend's name once again. The girls also looked at her, waiting on how will she react based from what the little girl saw. "Jellal...you may go wherever the boys are. Have fun" Erza forced a smile. "But be prepared to talk late when we get home."

"Busted." Mirajane muttered, and just went back in drinking her cappuccino.

After accompanying their other Mavis Vermillion at the bridal shop, they took Nashi at the kids' arcade. Lucy just stood behind Nashi and Mavis who are obviously having a blast playing an arcade machine. Then, again, she was smiling alone just by seeing Nashi happy over small things.

Levy stepped forward to stand beside her. She watched Nashi and Mavis as well. Juvia and Mirajane accompanied Erza at the washroom for a moment to comfort her. Well, after finding out Jellal has been communicating with his ex-girlfriend once again. "You had a wonderful child, Lu-chan." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Lucy agreed.

"You think Natsu would be delightful to see her?" Levy suddenly asked out of the blue. Lucy looked at Levy, wondering why she brought Natsu up again as the topic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay." Lucy sighed.

Levy reasoned out, "I'm just really curious- of what Natsu's reaction might be if he finds out he had a daughter with you."

"Well, in case he finds out, and feels happy to have Nashi despite being married, I'm happy as well. As long as he won't ever plan on taking Nashi away from me. I swear, I could start a world war if he does that."

"I don't think he'll do that." Levy said. "We know Natsu. He may be the worst boyfriend, but he is a very nice and kind guy."

"How'd you know? Natsu changed. You never know what might be running on his head." Lucy scoffs. Levy looked at her with wonder. "Why? How can tell that? Have you seen Natsu already? Did he changed?"

Lucy suddenly felt nervous. "N-no! Not yet! What I mean to say is that what if he changed after many years, and we cannot exactly tell what could he do."

"Yeah...but...I hope Natsu didn't really change that much based from what Gajeel and the boys say." Levy sighed. Lucy, once again, turned to her. "Why?" She asks.

"Actually, Lu-chan...Natsu haven't spoke at us, even the boys for years already. Well, there are times one of them crosses paths with Natsu, but they don't tall for long. Natsu became- aloof? The last time we've been with Natsu, as in wherein we chat, eat and hang out, was like seven years ago. Most probably the day before the school dance. After that night, we hardly knew Natsu already." Levy explained.

"W-why? Why would he be aloof? I thought he loves all of his friends, like what he always say?" Lucy asked once again.

"Well, ever since that night, he completely changed..." Levy answered, some dark images from the past started flashing back in her mind...

 _"Levy! Levy! Please, help me! Ughhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu's scream echoed inside her mind._

"Night?" Lucy wondered if she was referring to the school dance night when she officially broke up with Natsu.

"Umm, some unforgettable night for Natsu. I-i'll tell you soon." Levy answered in a stuttering voice, and turned away from her. "But, all I can say Lucy is...Natsu did love you- before though."

Lucy scoffed at her once again, but she did it in a joking way. "Really? What makes you believe all of his sugary words before? Remember, it was just a bet."

"Yeah, it was. But, believe it or not, Natsu loved you. I witnessed and proved it. You were the one who taught him how to love. It just happened that...Lisanna came back into his life, and everything fell apart in one blink of an eye."

"If he did love me, he would have done everything he could just to reach out to me. But he didn't! The last time I saw him was the night I broke up with him." Lucy cried.

"He did, Lucy." Levy said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Helloooo! Thanks for those reviews from the last chappie :) I got motivated to write an update because of it. But, this is one crappy chapter again T_T. Forgive me for the bad writing and narration, I am not feeling well when I was writing this chapter. If you spot some spelling errors, sorry :( My phone keypad is trying to mess up with me again. But when I get better or have enough time, I'll edit all the grammar and spelling errors in my story.**

 **Now that we're on chapter nine, I'm gonna start putting up clues for the twists in the future chapters :D What was the night Levy was talking about? And how did she say that Natsu did love Lucy? Keep in touch with the story to find out :))**

 **Please review and let me know what you think *hugs and kisses***


	12. Chapter Ten - Untitled

**A/N: Hi, there! Finally, an update after a decade. I'm really sorry, I know I promised to updated regularly, I'm just really busy in school. It's not easy to have classes every Monday-Saturday, 7am-4:30 pm. Projects and assignment are killing me :( But anyways, I hope you'll like the chapter. I'm really thankful for those who posted reviews and who followed this story. Keep it up, so I would be motivated to update despite my busyness at school and life :D i'll try updating my other stories when i have time as well.**

 **Btw, take note that there'll be more OOC, angst and dramatic revelations in the next chapters, lemon as well xD In case, there are parts that you think is too weird, sick and confusing, don't be. I know what I am writing, and all you need to do is to wait for more chappies to find out why.**

 **Enjoy reading and please review :D**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunday is a rest day for all students and office workers. Most families spent the day attending morning mass in the church, shopping at the mall and having picnic at the central park of Magnolia, having fun and bonding with each other. But for Lucy, she thought it would be the best day to pay her comatose father a visit in the ICU. Before heading to the hospital she went to the chapel to pray for her father's recovery. She wanted to get through with paying her father's hospital bills. Unfortunately, it will not come to an end, until her father hasn't wake up from being in coma. Which also means she's still stuck with her 'ex-boyfriend'.

The moment she stepped inside the ICU, she immediately headed beside her unconscious father. Moments from the past suddenly flashed back in her mind, which made her confuse of how and what she should really feel for her father. She could recall how her father prioritized work and business over her, his daughter. She can't remember a single happy moment with him, not during Christmas or even her birthdays. She remembered getting kicked out of their house by Jude as if she was just some kind of trash. Jude didn't even cared about her afterwards. The only time Jude searched for her was when he lost everything already. It made her confuse of the feeling she has for her father. All her life she never felt loved by her father, and yet she is risking her dignity and pride to work for her ex-boyfriend in exchange of the money she'll use to pay the hospital bills. Maybe, that's just how a life of a family goes on. No matter what happens, they'll always end up with each other. She just rested her head on her father's weak arm, and try to forget everything she is going through.

Noon came, and Lucy finally decided to go home already and look after Nashi. As she walked around the corridors of the hospital, passing by some nurses and patients, she accidentally crossed path and bumped a man with a long blonde spiky hair. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized in the politest way she could. The man apologized as well, until later on, both of them were surprised. "S-sting?!" Lucy gasped surprisingly, and suddenly recalled what Natsu did to her the last time she talked to Sting.

"Lucy! What a pleasant surprise." Sting says in delight. "Talk about destiny.", he chuckled softly, making the blonde girl feel shy.

Lucy swallowed her saliva for a second before responding. "Umm, hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Lucy said, a bit shy. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She asks, then. Sting answered, "I just accompanied Minerva here, to cast her broken arm." Then, seconds later he asked, "What about you? You sick or you visiting someone else?".

The blonde sighed with sadness before she responds to his question. "My father is in coma, two weeks from now already, ring a bell?" She said in a casual tone. Sting suddenly remembered their last conversation that is interrupted when Natsu suddenly barge in the room. "Oh, right, I'm sorry." Sting apologized. "I hope Mr. Heartfilia would wake up and get well soon."

"I know. I've been praying for the same thing." Lucy could just shrug, and couldn't avoid showing how depressed she almost is for her situation. "Umm, are you going already? Because I bet Nashi is waiting for me at home already." She said in a civil manner. Lucy was about to walk away, but Sting refused to make her leave. "Wait!" He gently reached out for her shoulder. "I don't have anywhere else to go. Just eat lunch with me today, my treat." Sting offered. Lucy felt more shy around him, awkward as well. Who wouldn't be, when she is with her ex-fiancé?

Lucy refused, "Sting, it's fine. You don't have to.". She attempted to take another step away, but Sting had stopped her from doing so again. "Please...Lucy. Come on, it's not like a lunch date. We'll just chat and eat, that's all." Sting insisted. "Don't you miss me? It's been six years though?" Until, Lucy realized she got herself in a situation where she would be unable to encounter Sting. "Alright." She nodded, unable to do anything. She just told herself to do her best to forget what happened in the past already, and do not fear that Natsu might find out that she agreed to eat lunch with her ex-fiancè. After all, Natsu is not some kind of creepy stalker who would spy on her wherever she goes and whatever she does. "I guess there's nothing wrong if we catch up with each other." She smiled at him, showing appreciation for his courteousness.

Sting took her at the nearest restaurant. It was a bit awkward for them to be with each other once again. Like before when they were still fiancés, they talk formally with the ethics taught by their parents. "So, Lucy, how were you and Nashi again? I mean, after I left you two already." Sting asked after he took a sip from his drink.

"We're good." Lucy answers. "I'm actually thankful that you came in my life that time. Or else, if it weren't for you, I don't know what should I do with my life and little Nashi. Thank you, again." She curved her lips to smile at him.

Sting felt flattered, to know that he did something very grateful for the girl who was once his ex-fiancé. "My pleasure. After all, we had a good friendship even before Natsu came into your life." Sting says, making Lucy quiet for seconds as she heard Natsu's name. Sting immediately sensed his insensitivity for mentioning Natsu. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up that guy."

"Oh, it's fine." Lucy just said, avoiding to have more awkward atmosphere between them. "I wouldn't be able to avoid that jerk, anyway. He's the father of my child, and my ex-boyfriend, he'll always be part of my life no matter what. Plus, he's even my boss right now." She forced a soft laugh afterwards.

The blonde guy suddenly remembered what has been bothering him the past few days. He thought that it would be the best time he'll be able to ask her about it to get over with his curiosity. "Lucy, about Natsu being your boss. Why did you chose to work with him? I mean, I know you need a job for your father and Nashi, but why with Natsu? Why did you allow him to enter your life again? I'm just curious, I hope you don't get me wrong."

Lucy took a deep breath before explaining, but she decided not to tell every bit about her job, especially Natsu offering her money in exchange of a one night stand. "Well...I had no choice. I didn't know where and what else should I do. If I wasn't able to give a down payment at the hospital, the doctors would't keep an eye on my father. I just decided to swallow my pride just for the only family left with me."

"Are you fine seeing Natsu everyday? I mean, if you feel uncomfortable around him, I can offer you a lot of jobs."

"Thanks, but, I wouldn't get qualified as an office worker anyway aside from being an assistant or secretary. After all, I wasn't able to go to college because I had Nashi." She sighed.

"But, if Natsu did something bad to you, tell me right away. I will be the one to take you away from him." Sting demanded. Lucy found Sting a bit funny and weird, though she appreciate it so much that if only she could tell the other reason why she has to work for Natsu. "Thanks, and I will. You're starting to sound like my boyfriend and fiancè."

"Well, I used to be. So, I can't avoid to feel worried for you." Sting scoffed. "Your future husband needs a girl like you."

Lucy just scoffed from what he said, not knowing, how exactly should she react. "Nah! Not planning to date another asshole again. I'd rather spend more time with Nashi, than with a guy whom I'm not sure if was the right one. If a loving, caring and loyal guy comes in my life in the future, good for me. But, I prefer not having a beau anymore."

Sting cheered her up, "Don't worry, I'm sure one day, the right man for you will eventually came without looking for it. Just believe it."

Lucy could just shrug, "I hope so." Then, later asked, "What about you? Did you have girlfriend after our engagement was called off?" With that question of her, Sting's expression changed a bit. "Well, I had two. The first one, I didn't take our relationship seriously that much. The second one, my schoolmate at Sabertooth University, we dated for three years. But...we just broke up last month." His voice suddenly became low, sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'm trying my best to cope with it anyway. Maybe, she's not really meant for me. Just like you, I'm sure one day, the right girl for me would eventually come." Sting cheered theirselves up. "And, now, I'm wishing that you'll be that right one. I wonder what we are right now, if out engagement isn't called off or if I chose to stay with you and Nashi at Bosco."

Lucy felt shy once again from what he said. She bit her lip to ease with the uneasy feeling she is having with her 'ex-fiancé'. "Hey, I was kidding!" Sting laughed at her reaction and facial expression. Lucy just groaned annoyingly and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, all I can say is that if you didn't leave us in Bosco, you wouldn't be exactly at where you are standing right now."

"I'm not standing." Sting laughed sarcastically. "I'm sitting right in front of you, staring at your sparkling beautiful eyes." Then, he raised a brow on her, using his so-called 'charm'.

"Damn, will you cut it out? I'm not used to in seeing you acting so flirty. And, I don't mean to say standing literally. I mean, your success and status."

"Well, this is the new me." Sting chuckled. "You have to get used to it. I'm not that skinny, weird and silent guy you used to see anymore. I'm now the Casanova of Fiore." He bragged in a joking manner, while making his arm muscles bulk out.

"Yeah, I'm glad puberty finally hit you." Lucy laughed softly. "I also remember how awful your taste in fashion was. If your mother doesn't prepare your clothes, you would have been wearing your grandfather's jeans with matching suspenders. I'm glad you finally realized how unfashionable, untidy and funny you look like before. No offense, but it's true, and I'm glad you bloomed like a flower."

"Now, I know why your reaction is different by the time our parents introduced ourselves to each other. You, staring at me differently, I used to think you find me good-looking to be your future husband." Sting says, then added, "You too, Lucy. You bloomed like a flower. You became a lot beautiful and appealing. I wonder if Natsu is even regretting that he allowed himself to lose a girl like you. But, it's his lost, not yours."

Lucy sighed, withdrawing from the latest topic they had. "He's got a beautiful and 'bitchy' wife, anyway. You're right, I don't need someone like him." Lucy laughed a little, expressing a bit of bitterness as she recalled the night Lisanna and Natsu destroyed her. For now, she wanted to show that she is strong despite what happened to her. But, deep inside her, she cannot deny the fact that she is longing for an answer of why Natsu did that to her, and what made Natsu to be like that. After all, they didn't have a closure after that terrible night. She cut connections with her family, relative and friends the reason why she didn't hear anything from Natsu.

These past few days she reunited with her old friends, she hated whenever some of them keep saying that Natsu did love her. Their statements kept contradicting from what she believed an felt inside seven years. And, she finds it hard to believe it, especially Natsu acting so possessive around her by threatening with her father's case.

"Yeah, Lisanna is a complete bitch." Sting agreed, laughing softly along with her. Seconds later, his expression changed a bit serious. "But, you know, Lucy...I don't think Natsu does love Lisanna though." He says, making Lucy think more about Natsu again.

"And, how can you be so sure?" Lucy asks in a sarcastic tone with a brow raising at Sting.

Sting paused for a few seconds before he could justify his statement. "Well, Lisanna and Natsu are both known in the business industry. Lots of people sometimes gossips about the way they live their life as spouses. It is rumored that...Natsu is just forced to marry Lisanna. Some of my fellow business co-workers said that Enno had to merge with Lisanna's parents' business so they could be at the top of the business industry. People started to doubt, when Natsu is seen by several people hooking up with a prostitute or even some of his lady employees."

Lucy stopped for a moment as she absorbed every bit of what Sting said about Natsu. She was shocked to know that it wasn't just her that Natsu pays for a possessive one night stand. She wasn't the first, but the latest one. She couldn't stand thinking, 'how could Natsu hook up with other girls while already tied with someone?'. Even though he didn't marry Lisanna for love, but how could he be that heartless to do that to Lisanna and even to her, the one whose really aggravated. "Why is he doing that?! It's so-"

"I know, but, we're not yet sure if it is really true. It could be rumor or not." Sting said, defending Natsu a bit. However, what Lucy have experienced with the 'new' Natsu, she already believes what Sting said, but decided to keep her mouth shut instead. "I hate Lisanna for publicly shaming and humiliating me, but somehow, I feel bad for her being with a man like Natsu. I wonder how long would she be able to stand with- a monster like him." Lucy says.

"Well, if Natsu is actually like that, Lisanna should stand for what she started."

Lucy could just sigh disappointingly, having more fear of getting attached to men. "Damn, this is why I don't want to get married. We, girls, can never ensure that those angelic guys we meet are really 'angels'. I may have not dated all guys, but I feel like every single one of them are assholes."

Sting chuckled, finding her statement a form of discrimination for men. "Oh, come on. Don't say 'all', cause I'm not one of them. I'm not like- 'your asshole ex-boyfriend'."

"That's what those guys say! That they're not like the other guys, but actually, they're that kind of guy! I am hoping you are not one of them."

"Then, why don't you date me and go judge me for yourself." Then, Sting winked an eye on her with a matching seductive voice. Lucy could feel her cheeks becoming warm, and suspected herself blushing because of Sting. "Ugh! Sting, I came with you to catch up, not for you to start courting me like that."

"Come on, I'm just kidding." Sting teased her. "But, hey, you never know where this reunion and small talk could lead us in the future." Lucy took it as a way of cheering her up. She doesn't want to add up any meaning behind Sting's interaction towards her. But she couldn't avoid having a thought and vision in her mind about what Sting said, that what if their simple talk and reunion could lead into something in the future. She wondered if ever is it really possible or just one of Sting's wild imaginations. Will she ever be ready to open her heart for him, just in case?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was almost dark when Sting dropped Lucy at the apartment she stays in. After eating lunch, they both decided to go for a stroll in the mall to spend more time with each other. "I'll be expecting another day like this, Lucy." Sting said, before Lucy could close the door of the passenger's seat. "Sure," Lucy nodded with a soft smile. "Have a safe drive, and thank you." Then, she closed the door, and watched Sting driving away from the curb before going inside the house.

Before twisting the door knob open to go inside, she could clearly hear Nashi's high-pitched voice from inside. She wondered what could her daughter be doing by this time. The moment she stepped her feet on the carpeted floor of the living room inside, she immediately made her eyes travel around the room to look for Nashi. And, there, she found Nashi on the couch beside her redhead best friend.

"Aunt Erza, why can't I hear any heartbeat? Just your stomach churning." Nashi complained while using a stethoscope on Erza's belly.

"It's because you're using a toy stethoscope. You have to use a real one like what the doctor used earlier. And, you wouldn't hear a loud heartbeat, he's just weeks old." Erza explained.

"I'm home." She says as she closed the door and hanged her coat on the clothes stand next to the window. Nashi jumped out of the couch and approached her mama with a tight hug. "Mommy, what took you so long? Aunt Erza and I've been waiting for you." Nashi asked after unclasping from the tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Nashi. Mommy happened to meet an old friend." She apologized, referring to Sting who was the reason why she wasn't able to come home early. "But, don't worry because I bought you and Aunt Erza a strawberry cake." Then, she handed the small box of cake she was hiding behind her to surprise Nashi. "Yay!" Nashi leaped excitedly and carefully took the cox from her. "Aunt Erza, let's eat." The little pinknette skipped back to the couch with Erza, and placed the box on the coffee table to serve.

"Hey, Erza, thanks for looking after Nashi while I'm gone. I'm sorry if I spent half of the day hanging out." Lucy told the redhead, and sat with them on the couch.

"It's fine. I had fun playing with Nashi, anyway."

"Aunt Erza, do you think he would like strawberry cake as well?" Nashi asked with curiosity.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I hope he or she does, so we won't have to fight over choosing a flavor of cake." Erza answers. Lucy suddenly wondered what they were doing and been talking about while she was gone. "Mommy! Aunt Erza has good news. Aunt Erza, tell mommy." Nashi exclaimed excitedly, making Lucy curious. "What is it?" She asks both of them.

"Well...these past few days I've been feeling sick like every morning, craving for those foods I don't usually eat and I've been vomiting frequently. Earlier this morning, I realized that my period is delayed for a week, so Nashi and I decided to see a doctor and..." Erza explained, until Lucy started to get what she's trying to bring up. "Oh, gosh! You are-" Lucy gasped in surprise. "-two weeks pregnant, yeah." Erza finally revealed.

"Oh my gosh, Erza! You'll be a mom like me already." Lucy reacted from her news. "But, aren't you too young for a baby? Especially, Jellal and you haven't tied a knot with each other." She felt worried afterwards. "I know," Erza sighed. "And, that is why I am worrying about our relationship."

"Nashi, go take a shower first before we eat the cake." Lucy ordered to get her daughter's big ears away from their conversation. "Yes, mommy." Nashi skipped upstairs to do what her mama said. Lucy turned back to Erza. "Where's Jellal? Did you tell him already?" She asked.

The redhead pulled an anxious expression. "That's the point, Luce. I don't know how will I tell him, and what will be his reaction if I tell him." Lucy suddenly felt her blood starting to boil from what she heard. "Why? Are you worried that he might get mad if he finds out he's gonna be a dad?" Lucy scoffed with a bit of sarcastic tone. "Kind of," Erza nodded, "I mean, he just graduated months ago, and it is just the time he'll get to start enjoying his life as an adult and start looking for a decent job. But, here I am, carrying his child already and-"

"So what? You wouldn't get pregnant if he didn't do it with you, so he has a major participation in it. You don't have to worry on whatever his reaction might be. He has to accept the responsibility whether he likes it or not, he has to stand for what he started. Where is your boyfriend right now?"

"I've been cold to him these past few days when I found out he has connection with Ultear again. I wanted him out of my sight for the day, so I told him to go out with the boys instead." Erza answers. "I'll tell him, but maybe not right now. Maybe...I'll talk to him first about Ultear, avoid being cold to him, and tell him about my pregnancy a week or a month later after he takes the board examination."

"But, Erza, I swear, if Jellal didn't take responsibility of this, I would tie him with Natsu, cut their balls off and feed them to goats." Lucy says, and touched her friend's belly. "Hey, there little one. I'll kill your daddy if he refuse to take care of you." She whispered to her belly. Erza giggled softly, "Even so, I still believe that Jellal won't be able to turn his back on this kind of responsibility."

"God, I just hate guys who don't have the balls to stand for what they started, and have the balls to hurt us, girls." Lucy groaned. "I just really wish Jellal is not like his friend. And, I wish you two would soon get married and be a happy family." Erza felt flattered from what she said, and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Thanks. You too, I hope one day you'd meet the guy who'll love and accept you for who you are." She said out of the blue.

"Geez! What is wrong with this day, two people wishing me luck in finding the right one. Like, I have interest in getting attached with men once again." Erza sighed with a smile, "You never know, Luce."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following day marked as the start of another 'hell' week for Lucy. Where she had to go to work and see Natsu once again. She arrived thirty minutes early at work, and there are only few employees present by the time she arrived. She thought of making her 'boss' a cup of coffee. As she was walking on the corridors of the company building, she couldn't avoid to have an anxious feeling of what might happen between her and Natsu this time. Especially, knowing Natsu is already married and frequently brings different women to bed for a one night stand, herself included. She might have done it with him more than twice, but she promised herself as much as possible she will avoid sleeping with Natsu in exchange of money. That she would just work for him in the normal way.

There, she kept walking on her way to Natsu's office, until she finally made it in front of the door. Just when she is about to check if ever Natsu is already inside, she could surely tell that he is. She heard two yelling voices inside.

"Natsu, why don't you tell me right this moment what exactly is wrong with me! Bickslow told me he saw you hooking up with a whore!"

"Lisanna, you know what is wrong with you. And, so what if I'm with another woman?!"

"I am your wife, of course, it matters to me. I am not a martyr wife who would not mind you fucking with another woman! Will you please respect my feelings for once?!"

"I don't care whatever you feel! You wanted to be in this situation, so be it! How dare you ask respect for what you feel, when you didn't even care how I would feel when you- destroyed what Lucy and I have!" Lucy's eyes widened from what she heard.

"Oh, so it's all about Lucy again! It is why you are doing this to me?"

"If I say 'yes'...will you leave me already?"

"No! Natsu, no! I am your wife, and I won't let any woman take you away from me."

"Then, don't expect anything from me. Make your life a living hell."

Lucy might have hated Lisanna, but she cannot deny the fact she feels bad for her being with Natsu. So many questions have been going around in her mind already. What made Natsu to be that heartless and cold? What happened after the night she was publicly humiliated by Lisanna? What happened to Natsu inside seven years? Is it really true that Natsu truly loved her?


	13. Chapter Eleven - The woman in the asylum

**A/N: Hey, guys. Thank you so much posting reviews and following this story. You all don't know how much it means to me. Keep on posting good reviews so I would be motivated to finish the story. Though there would be more Ooc, angst, drama and unexpected twists, I hope you all respect whatever I made with the story.**

 **This chappie won't feature Natsu and Lucy, rather a short scene about a woman called Lucianna, which is why you should definitely keep in touch with my updates to find out who is she in this story and how is she related to Natsu and Lucy. Some parts may confuse you. But don't be, I know what I am doing, like I said, always keep in touch to find out more of the story :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading and please review**

 **Arkham Asylum (A/N: I couldn't think of an Asylum Name xD)**

Located in the outskirts of Crocus city, was the Arkham Asylum, where it was very distant from establishments and ordinary citizens. A hospital established by the government for people with serious mental illness and condition. A place where mentally-ill people were kept as prisoners to recover with unspecific number of days. A building surrounded with tall wire mesh fences, coated with white walls and ceilings, and are surrounded by numerous rooms that serves as some kind of jail cell for each patient. For patients, it felt worse than being in a prisoner or jail cell. Only few are able to understand the main reason why they are sent in that place.

Inside a room, a blonde woman in early-40's sat on her bed, while pushing herself in the corner of the walls. Doing so always made her feel safe. Safe from those who gave threats to her life and from being killed. Among the patients unable to understand why they are kept inside the asylum, she preferred being inside a white room with single-sized bed.

Later on, after gawking at the invisible air, a middle-aged pink-haired woman in white coat entered her room with a nurse. "Lucianna...it's time to take your medicine." Psychiatrist Dr. Porlyusica said. The patient just looked up at her, and went back in staring at nowhere. The nurse sat beside her and prepared a tablet and capsule along with a glass of water for her to drink. Lucianna, without even looking at one of them, she gave the nurse access to assist her drink her medicines. She didn't mind the medicine for it never had any effect on her, and sometimes she secretly hides those underneath her tongue and spit it out by the time the nurse leaves.

"Please excuse us for a moment." Dr. Porlyusica told the nurse. The nurse just nodded, and immediately walked out of the room to let another short talk session between them start. "Lucianna...how are you feeling?" Porlyusica asked as she grabbed a small chair to sit in front of the bed. "Still having nightmares?" Lucianna, who barely blinks her eye, nodded her head slowly. "He's gonna kill me...He'll kill me if I come back...he'll kill me if I tell Natsu and Lucy the truth!" She suddenly freaked out, gripping tight on her messy blonde hair.

"Shh, Lucianna, calm down. He won't hurt you anymore." Porlyusica walked towards to her.

"He'll kill my son! He'll kill my baby...! Please, help me..." The blonde cried.

"You are safe now. So is your son. Jude Heartfilia is no longer powerful like he used to before. He can't control or hurt you anymore, even your son. What's important is that you should cooperate with us to help you get better. Once you get out of here, you would no longer have any death threats between you and your son." Porlyusica did her best to calm the anxious and frightened patient of hers.

"They won't forgive me..." Lucianna kept on sobbing insanely on her bended knees. "Layla., Igneel...please forgive me..." Then, she started chuckling maniacally. "I'm a snake...I'm such a terrible best friend, mother and person..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, two nurses escorted Lucianna to the visitor's area to meet with a visitor. There, she once again met with her former friend, Virgo. Virgo was a young adult woman with short pink hair who used to be the youngest servant and maid of the Heartfilia family. Lucianna sat beside Virgo on the small wooden bench. "Lucianna..." Virgo sighed. "...how are you? I'm sorry if I haven't visited you for months. I've been busy looking for decent and long-lasting jobs throughout Fiore with Leo and Aries."

Lucianna, who used to be one of the insane patients, suddenly transformed into a human being with a normal state of mind. "I cannot say I am fine...because the longer I stay here, the more my guilt and conscience keeps killing me inside, and I might become real mentally ill as others if I stay here longer."

"Have you heard about...Jude?" Virgo asks.

Lucianna nodded and answered, "I do, and I wouldn't want to waste that chance to set everything right."

"But, how are you supposed to do that if you can't even get out of here? You can't just easily make the doctors believe that you instantly get in the right state of mind. After all...it was all an act."

"Virgo...that is why...I need your help." Lucianna said, and held Virgo's hands. "I need your help. Your the only one I could trust and count on. While I'm still locked in here, I'll be needing your help to start making things right."

Virgo, surprised to hear her request, started picturing herself doing those. "I...I...Lucianna...is this really the perfect time to start telling them the truth?" She asked.

"Virgo...with Jude being in a coma, yes, it is absolutely the best time to change everything he has done. Virgo, I don't want...Natsu and Lucy suffering because of our pasts." Virgo could just nod and agree from what she said. "Yeah, I don't want princess to suffer from her father's sins forever just like Layla did...And, I don't want my son to suffer the way Igneel suffered from Jude's hands."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in her white room, Lucianna sat on her single-sized bed where she has been staring at the small chest Virgo gave her. A small locked chest with Layla Heartfilia's name engraved on top. Using a bobby pin, she unlocked the chest. Upon opening the chest, it revealed numerous unopened envelopes and letters. With her respect for Layla's privacy, she decided not rip off a single envelope despite her strong feeling that those letters might serve as a proof.

Along with the unopened envelopes, she spotted a small note in a card that says: _"Whoever finds this chest, please send it to Igneel Dragneel immediately for I never got the chance to express myself completely after everything that happened"-Layla Heartfilia_

Lucianna felt guiltier as she read the note, only to find out to whom is it dedicated. It made her feel more regret, knowing that Layla lost every chance to express herself to Igneel because of Jude, and with her participation as well. "Layla...please forgive me..."


	14. Chapter Twelve - Fears

_He could feel it once again._

 _He was in that place again._

 _He was with him again._

 _It felt like time has made him travel back to that moment._

 _The place, the scene, the torture and the man whom he would never forget._

 _He could feel the hot fire of the torch burning his skin at the back. Three men were holding him as Jude Heartfilia kept burning him in agony. No matter how he screamed for pain and help, no one came to save him nor stop the agony. That time when he wished he was better off dead._

 _"That's what happens to scumbag like you." Jude chuckled devilishly, and splashed his back with a cold bucket of water. "Like father, like son...I would never forgive your father for letting you live in this world._

 _He wouldn't forget how Jude tied him upside down and made him as their live punching bag. He wouldn't forget he made him lay on a ice that almost made him freeze to death before he burns his back with a flaming torch. He wouldn't forget every word Jude batted at him that almost made his head explode._

 _"Tonight, I want you dirt cleaned up from my life..."_

"Nooo!" Natsu screamed as he pushed himself upward from laying on the couch. He panted heavily, doing the best he could to catch his breath. Until he couldn't hold it anymore, and quickly jump off his bed to head towards the kitchen area for a glass of water. The intense feeling he still has after a terrible and traumatizing actual nightmare of his past, he was able to empty the glass in just a few seconds. He could hardly stand up properly with his arms and legs slightly trembling, making him go back the couch and sit to calm himself.

It was a long time ago, yet every night the past still keeps haunting him. Every night felt like being taken back at that time no matter how he try to escape. It was Jude Heartfilia who kept intervening with his peace of mind and life, which is why he believed that only he could escape from him is if he succeed in making Jude get what he deserves.

Zeref came out from the bedroom, only to find his 'stepbrother' on the couch with its palms covering its forehead. "Hey", he spoke, "I heard you screaming. You must be dreaming again." He walked towards to couch to sit beside him. Natsu didn't react nor look at him. "Let me guess. It was him again." His brother sighed. "I thought you already recovered from the trauma you had with him, but I guess I'm wrong."

"How can I? After all he did to me...my dad..." Natsu said in a low voice. "I realized no matter how you and stepmother consult the best psychiatrist for me, it wouldn't change the fact that I will hold this grudge forever that was caused by Jude's evilness. I'll never forgive him."

"Why don't you just, you know, let time punish him? I mean, let him get his own punishment at the right time, like his own karma."

"No...it's not enough. After all he's done, the bars are actually not enough to make him pay for everything. Not just to me, but to other innocent people he aggravated. He's the reincarnation of Satan, in case you don't know." Natsu scoffed at him, clenching his fist.

Zeref shrugged and released another sigh, "Well, if that's what you think, I can't do anything about it. But, as your brother, I'll support you when you get his ass back in the court towards in jail." After all, he knew the pain his stepfather and stepbrother went through under Jude's hands...

 _Igneel stared at an unconscious Natsu with his teary eyes. It was a torture to see his son in a coma with a 50/50 chances of surviving after the physical torture Jude has done to him. His body was badly bruised, wounded and had a third degree burn on its back. Igneel wished he should have been the one who took the pain and agony instead of him. He wished that it should have been him whose struggling in a coma with those life supports and tubes instead._

 _"Natsu...son...please, hold on. I know you're strong." He cried while staring at his son at the glass window outside the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital._

 _Zeref slowly walked towards to his stepfather. "Uncle..." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest for a moment. The doctors said they'll keep an eye on him."_

 _"This is Jude's fault. That devil! I will make him pay! I'm gonna kill him!"_

 _"Uncle, I know, but it isn't the time for that. We have to be beside Natsu with his critical condition." He tried to comfort him._

 _"Zeref...I do wish I could do that. But, the longer Jude is alive and powerful, he wouldn't stop messing with my life and my loved ones. I have to stop this madness. I already lost my parents and the woman I love, that's why I can't afford to lose my son."_

 _"What are you gonna do?" He scoffed at the elder. "Attack the Heartfilia mansion and kill Jude?!"_

 _"I don't know...I don't know what would I do I see him, but I need to and I want to right now! I'm the one he wants, so he better stop messing with my son's life!" Igneel raged and punched the wall. Seconds later, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Zeref...in case something bad happens to me...tell Natsu that I love him. Tell him...to be strong enough to fight for his dignity and rights whenever someone tries to step on him again."_

 _It took a week for Natsu to wake up from being in coma. The moment he opened his eyes, it was his Lucy and father he wished to see._

 _"Stepmother...where's Papa?" A pale Natsu asked Enno._

 _Silence conquered the whole room as Zeref and Enno couldn't speak a single word about Igneel. Enno cleared her throat, "Natsu, just rest for a moment", she spoke._

 _"I need to see Papa first."_

 _Enno stuttered with a low voice "U-umm...Natsu...your Papa..."_

 _"Where's Papa? Why can't you just tell me?" Natsu demanded._

 _"H-he's...he's gone...Jude..." Enno started to have tears falling from her eyes. "Jude killed him..."_

 _It was the first time Zeref saw Natsu had a mental and emotional breakdown._

"Anyway, it's two in the morning, and we both have work tomorrow. Try going back to sleep as much as possible or you'll be groggy at work." Zeref said and stood up. "I'm going back to bed, I don't wanna wake Mavis up if she finds out I'm no longer beside her. And, I hope you go back to your wife tomorrow."

Hearing the word 'wife' once again makes Natsu cringe in annoyance. Well, he'd rather be an asshole than pretend to be in love with the woman who was the reason why Lucy hated her so much. He already forgot the friendship they had during their childhood days after what Lisanna had done to Lucy. He despised her every single day, especially from the day he was forced to marry her, which only made Lisanna happy for it satisfies her so-called love or most probably 'obsession' with him.

"I will...I'll try, I mean." Natsu sighed before Zeref could head for the bedroom.

* * *

The next Monday morning, it has been a busy day for the workers of Arkham Asylum. Nurses and doctors are busy assisting patients in their sessions and visitors. Too busy to notice Lucianna, dressed in a lab gown with casual clothes underneath along with a surgical mask that disguised her appearance.

Guards are too busy checking the bags of those visitors entering the building. Lucianna took the opportunity where the guards' eyes are not around her. She quickly went for the exit gate along with some people. The moment she got out, she started jumping happily inside her head.

 _"Finally, I'll be able to see my son and daughter...I'll be able to set things right..."_ She said inside her head.

* * *

Natsu could hardly type a single letter for a business letter and report in his laptop, not with the state of his thoughts. Not that he's having a writer's block, but with those nightmares of the past his grudge making him to reminisce. His mind are full off sadistic desires to have his revenge made by the pain and hatred in his heart. He couldn't stop bringing back the day Jude physically and mentally tortured him and the day he never got to see his father anymore, including the day his own mother left him without its back turning on him as he begged for her to stay. While those thoughts kept playing around and almost manipulating himself, his eyes kept nailed on the white knitted scarf on his lap. The first gift he had from his father Igneel the first he met him when he was around six or seven years old.

A minute later, his thoughts were halted as he heard a knock from the glass door. "Come in," he said and quickly pretended to be working on his laptop.

Natsu was stopped when it was Lucy with paper works and manila envelope who came inside his office. Her sexy blonde hair, eyes and sexy outfit caught his attention. She was wearing a plain buttoned blouse and a black pencil skirt that perfectly traces her body curves. Lucy walked directly to his desk and acted normally as his secretary. "Sir...Cana told me to give these papers to you. And, I would like to remind you of your scheduled meetings and appointments." She opened a page in her planner and looked at Natsu's said appointments. "You have a meeting with the board members at ten, an appointment with Mr. Evans at two in the morning, and another meeting with the marketing department at four." She spoke to him casually.

Natsu cleared his throat and did his beat to talk casually as well, "Umm...tell the marketing department to cancel the meeting. Reschedule it tomorrow at ten."

"Sure, sir, anything else?" Lucy asked.

"Umm, no. That's all." Natsu said and looked away from her.

"Alright, I should be going now." Lucy slowly took steps away from Natsu's desk and started making her way to the door. "Lucy..." Natsu spoke, making her stop from where she is going. "I want you to have lunch with me."

"Umm...s-sir, I'd like to, but I still have to do some paper works." Lucy lied, avoiding to be alone with the monster she's been fearing these days who happened to be her ex-boyfriend. Natsu took a sip from the vodka on his glass. "I just canceled my afternoon meeting, we can go out." He insisted. Lucy started to sense that he is planning to do something for he keeps insisting on going out with her. She decided to make another white lie to avoid him. The pink-haired man stood up after putting the wine glass down and started taking steps towards to her direction. "Come on, Lucy, it's just for a an hour or two." He chuckled softly.

"Natsu, I-i really can't. I have things to do after working hours. Now, if you excuse me, I have to report back to-" She continued walking towards the glass door. But, she failed in doing so when Natsu was able to quickly block her way as she was just about to grab the knob. "Natsu..." Her eyes filled with anxiousness nailed at his.

"Are you avoiding me?" Natsu directly asked her, his eyes nailed at hers as well.

"U-umm...n-no, it's not that. I just-" Lucy stuttered with her legs frozen from where she is standing.

"Then, what?" Natsu scoffed at her. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend and he fucking wants you to be distant from me."

"What? No! Natsu, don't get me wrong. I just can't. I'm doing my best in my work. And, I'm doing my best to balance it with my tasks outside the company, taking care of my father and taking care of our daugh-" She immediately zipped her mouth the moment she realized she just almost slipped about Nashi. With her almost slipping out something, Natsu wondered whatever what she wanted to say. "Take care of our what?" He asked with a raised brow.

"N-no one...no one, Natsu. Just my father." The blonde looked away from him.

Natsu grabbed her and pressed his lips against her. Lucy's eyes widened as she could hardly struggle from the way he kissed her. His lips were terribly locked with hers. Natsu kept kissing her lips torridly, almost biting it. Without breaking the kiss, he pressed the door lock and carefully dragged her towards the couch. Their bodies both crashed on the couch with their lips still locked. Lucy wanted to struggle and break the kiss, but it felt like Natsu had done something to her that made her not want to. Her hands crawled up to his nape. Later on, she felt his kisses going down to her neck and collarbone that immediately sent chills down to her spine. "I miss you, Lucy." Words that came out from unaware and carried away Natsu's mouth. "Natsu..." Lucy moaned softly.

She hated him. After that night she gave herself to him, which turned out to be part of a bet. But, until now, no matter how she is hurt and broken, she couldn't deny the fact that she misses him. All she could think of while kissing him at this moment were the days when everything used to be perfect. Sadly, she is no longer the princess who was saved and fell in love with a brave knight. In the real world, she is with this dragon.

Natsu was shocked when Lucy pushed her away, causing their kiss to break. "I'm sorry...Natsu, this isn't right." She quickly gets off underneath his body and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I know I have a deal with you..." Lucy spoke. "A deal that I would work for you to pay my father's debt, pay his hospital bills, and support myself. I need to - sleep with you in order to get more money since I could only get one-fourth of the salary of my job. But, Natsu...it kills me." Her voice broke. Natsu had no idea how he should react, not with the pain, grudge and hatred playing with his mind and emotions. He could hardly think of doing good to those people related to the person who badly aggravated him. He became some kind of sadist and merciful caused by pain and hatred in his heard, only to frequently think of ways on how he'll be able to have justice served through doing the same kind of pain he went through. "Natsu...you have a wife." She finally stated.

"So?" Natsu scoffed at her sarcastically.

"'So'? You have a wife for fucking Christ's sake, Natsu!" She raised her voice, making her stand up from she was sitting. "Something happened to us twice, and that makes me your mistress! And I don't want to be. I'm not some kind of slutty woman who doesn't care about her own dignity."

"Is that all? It's not like I love Lisanna. Besides, you're not the only woman I slept with while married to her. I banged a lot of brunettes in this company, and they never cared even if they see my wife almost every single day."

"But, I'm not like them! Stop making me like those women you said you slept with while married." Lucy cried. Her words struck him. Silence took over the whole office. Natsu could hardly utter a single word. They had a deal, yes, and he's got the right to make her face the consequences of breaking it. But, he couldn't do it. He was starting to have his revenge with Jude. Not by using Lucy, but piling Jude with debts that he knew he wouldn't be able to pay. He doesn't want Lucy to get involved with his plan to get Jude where he belongs, but out of Lucy's unconditional love for her father, he'll be forced to face her as well. Sometimes he wished that it shouldn't have been Lucy shouldn't have been Jude's daughter, so no one would stop him from loving and being with her. However, how cruel destiny has been for them. "I do hate Lisanna for destroying me, and you who already made me feel a slut a long time ago. But, at least respect her as your wife whatever she did to you and I before." She added. Seconds later, she could feel the corner of her eyes warming due to those tears that are about to fall. "Excuse me, Natsu. I have to go. Just call me if you need something and if it is important." Then, she ran towards the glass door, unlocked it, and left Natsu dumbfounded inside.

* * *

Night came quickly, around nine in the evening when Natsu came home to his condo unit with Lisanna. He tossed his briefcase on the chair and sat lazily on the couch after another tiring Monday work, where he often sees Lucy working for him. It has been another awkward day for them, especially what happened earlier in his office. He couldn't get it off his mind even if he was in the middle of a board meeting. He knew himself he sincerely kissed her with passion deep inside him, but it suddenly turned out to be just some kind of lust for her and from the way he reacted to what she said.

"Natsu!" Lisanna came out from their bedroom. He could sense that her 'wife' was furious, but he does not care at all for he is used to repeating the same shit all over again with her. "I almost died calling you last night. You weren't answering my calls. Where have you been?!" She raised her voice at him.

"Lisanna, not now, I'm tired." Natsu groaned irritably as he rolled his eyes on her. He is naturally numb when it comes to Lisanna.

"Tired? You're always fucking tired! You just want to end the discussion. I just want to know where you are because you're making me worry about you."

"God, Lisanna! I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you being too clingy to me?!"

"I'm your fucking wife, Natsu! I have every right to do so. I have the right to know where you are, what you are doing and who are you with. Were you with Lucy?! You think I wouldn't find out you hired Lucy as your new secretary while I was away?!"

"With Lucy or not, with another woman or not, none of your business." Natsu scoffs at her. "You with your ex-boyfriend Bickslow or not, you with another man or not, still none of my business. Just giving an 'old friend' a job because she needs to."

"Natsu, I swear, if I find out you're fucking with that bitch, I don't know what I could do to her."

Natsu, hearing the word 'bitch' used to refer to Lucy, triggered his ears. "Don't you call her a bitch!"

"Why are you defending her? Because you still can't get over her?! You still love her!? Oh come on, she left you for another man, ring a bell?"

"Lisanna, stop. This is going nowhere." He stood up from the couch and started heading towards their bedroom, Lisanna followed.

"Why? Can't get over it?! Natsu, wake up! She's not going back for you anymore!" Lisanna yelled and forcibly wrapped her arms around his body from behind. "I am your wife now. It is us who are made for each other. Lucy never loved you. It was just me who truly loved you from the very beginning. I am here to help you have your revenge against Jude, just please love me."

Natsu tried to unclasp her arms from being wrapped around his waist, but Lisanna wouldn't let him. "Natsu, why can't love me? We were friends, right? You had me first before Lucy came into your life."

"Lisanna...there are some things that can't be the same anymore. Stop hurting yourself. I never loved you and I can never love you. If you want me to respect you as a person and as my wife, do respect yourself first. Stop being so desperate and insecure. No matter what you do, you can't make me love you." Natsu, then, succeeded in unclasping her arms from his body. Lisanna burst into tears as she kept screaming out loud in pain and anger. Natsu didn't even looked back at her. He became to numb to care about her since the day she became of the reasons why Lucy left her. For him, he knew he already said what he has to say to her. Lisanna leaned on the wall crying. Natsu just sat on the side of their bed near the nightstand while staring at the carpeted floor.

"Natsu..." Lisanna whimpered. "...help me."

He quickly turned around to check on his wife whose been crying in anger on the corner. Lisanna clutched for her badly cramping abdomen. Natsu headed towards to her, only to find trails of blood flowing down from her legs. "Oh my god..." He gasped and quickly carried her in a bridal style. "Lisanna, hold on. I'll take you to the hospital."

* * *

At the hospital hallways, Natsu remained outside of the Emergency Room where the nurses and doctor took Lisanna after she bleed. Natsu could hardly sit on the benches, he just kept walking back and forth as he worries for her condition, especially for the fetus' condition. As he was standing meters away from the Emergency Room, he heard a voice. "Natsu!" He turned around to see who was it, only to find out it was the raging beast brother-in-law of him. "You son of a bitch!" Elfman grabbed his collar and pinned him on the wall. "What have you done to Lisanna this time?!"

"Elfman...I'm sorry...we had a fight. She got stressed. I had no idea she was pregnant." Natsu explained.

"How would you know?! You're always leaving her alone! You think I wouldn't know everything you are doing just because we've been distant to Lisanna?!"

"Elfman, stop it!" Mirajane quickly came to calm her raging brother. "It's not going to help, Lisanna."

They were all stopped when the doctor came outside from the Emergency Room. Elfman pushed Natsu away. "Who is the patient's relative?" The female doctor asked.

"I'm his husband." Natsu replied as he stepped forward. "H-how is our baby?"

The doctor released a deep breath and bowed its head a little. "I'm regret to inform you that due to the stress your wife had, she lost the 4 week-old baby inside her womb. We did our best to save the baby, but her body wasn't able to cooperate with us. I'm sorry. You can see her inside already. Please, excuse me." Then, the doctor left.

* * *

It was half-past midnight. Lucy was sleeping with her arms wrapped around Nashi under the blanket. It was very dark and silent in their bedroom. The silence that was broken by her ringing phone. Despite her laziness and dislike of picking up calls in the middle of the night, she still took it, only to find the name 'Natsu Dragneel' on the screen.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, ma'am? This is from Squeal's bar, we would like to know how are you related to Mr. Etherious Natsu Dragneel?"_

"I-i'm his secretary. Why? Is there a problem?"

 _"Mr. Dragneel got drunk here in our bar. And, we couldn't let him drive or go home on his own. You are the first person we saw on his contacts. Would it bother you to come here and help us bring him him. Can you make it?"_

"Y-yes..."

 _"Alright, thank you for your cooperation, ma'am."_

Lucy unwrapped herself from Nashi and got herself out underneath the blanket. She changed into a casual clothes and grabbed a coat to wear at the clothes stand next to the door, and finally left to head for Natsu to find out what made him drunk.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Hi folks! I hope you liked this update. I know it's been months. I can't say it's all because of school, but also regarding some writer's block issues. There are times I don't feel like writing even if I'm free, and I don't want to force myself to write an update or else I'll give you all a crappy chapter. Anyways, we're almost to the middle of the story. More things to unfold. And, any guesses who Lucianna could be and how she is related to Natsu, Lucy, Jude, Layla and Igneel. You'll find out soon. What does Enno and Lisanna meant when they always tell Natsu it was Lucy who left him? What are other evil things Jude has done that made Natsu and the other characters despise him so much? Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. It may be full of angst and drama since the beginning, but the last chapters and ending are worth waiting for so you better keep in touch with my updates** :D


	15. Chapter Thirteen - Drunk

The taxi cab stopped by on the roadside where Squeal's bar is located. Lucy stepped out of the vehicle right after she payed the driver for taking her at the place late at night. It was quarter to two in the morning when she arrived at the bar where Natsu is said to be found drunk. She pushed the glass door open, only to find the whole bar empty already. Tables and chairs are already fixed, while there are some people tidying up the area. But, there was this one pink-haired guy who's still surrounded with empty bottles of beer on a table, and he was none other than, Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy walked towards the direction where Natsu looks like some kind of murdered dead body thrown somewhere. She could tell how badly he drowned himself in alcohol. "Miss Lucy, I'm glad you made it. We're sorry for bothering you, but we're already closing time and yet we can't get Natsu Dragneel home." The lady who contacted her approached her the moment she reached the table where drunk Natsu is. "It's okay." Lucy nodded with a small smile, and sat beside Natsu. "Natsu?" She tapped his shoulder. Natsu just mumbled at her. The strong scent of alcohol could be easily sniffed by anyone who goes near him.

"Fuck this life..." He mumbled once again.

Lucy just sighed, and turned back at the lady. "Has he payed his bill already? So I can take him home already."

"It was a good thing he already did before he got drunk, Miss Lucy. You can take him home."

"I don't wanna go home...and see how everything is fucked up!" Natsu spoke with a slurred voice. Lucy took Natsu's arm and wrapped it around her nape with the help of the lady. They both assisted Natsu to stand up from the chair and try to balance itself despite its dizziness.

"Should I call a cab?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, please do." Lucy nodded, then the lady walked outside to call a cab. Two bouncers came to assist both of them outside the bar. Natsu could hardly stand up and clearly look at everything around him. Just as they reached outside of the bar, a cab parked in front of them just in time. The bouncer opened the door of the backseat for them and helped them get in the cab. "Thank you." Lucy told the bar employees.

"Where should I take you, ma'am?" The taxi driver asked.

"At Elysium Towers, please." She replied, stating the name of the condominium where brought and bedded her. The driver nodded and started driving away

The drive is starting to become awkward for the driver as drunk Natsu kept talking to himself. Lucy just remained silent and ignored Natsu as much as possible as she could see how awkward it must have been for the driver. Natsu's voice could hardly be recognized for being slurred and his tone changing every sentence. "Stop the car." He said.

"Natsu, please, just stay still." Lucy told him, trying to calm him down

"I don't want to go home! Tell him to stop the car, Rushiee..." He demanded like some kind of child throwing tantrums.

"Natsu-!"

"I'll jump off the car right now."

"Alright, alright! Sir, just drop us here." Lucy groaned. "At the park over there."

"I don't want to go home, anymore..." Natsu whispered while everything whirled around with his vision.

Lucy gave the money she owes the driver as they stopped on the roadside. Before she could even go down, Natsu shoved the door open and forced himself to stand up and walk despite his dizziness. Lucy quickly stepped out of the vehicle and went after him just in time before he almost lost his balance after drowning himself in alcohol. "Natsu! Come on, just sit down." She scolded and helped Natsu walk towards the nearest park bench. "What is wrong with you?"

Natsu shoved himself on the park bench and started ranting. Lucy sat beside him. "Ev'rythin'! Everythin' is so fucked up." Natsu let out a sarcastic laugh. "But I'm fine...I'm really fine. I think- the alcohol was able to heal the pain...as usual. Alcohol is my best friend." Lucy could just roll her eyes and groan in annoyance from the alcohol's effect on him. "You should go home, Natsu." Lucy sighed and looked away from him with a little bit of empathy from whatever he might be going through. "Lisanna...she might be worried about you already." She said.

Natsu scoffed at her, "Lisanna? M-my- wife? My wife? Yeah, my fucking wife! The hell I care..."

"Natsu, don't be so ignorant and harsh about her, she's still your wife. I need to get you home, so I can go back to mine."

Natsu faked a laugh at her. "Home...I couldn't call our home a 'home'. It was...just a simple condo unit. It's not home- when it's almost like a living hell to me. I'm glad you have one..." Lucy felt her heart softening a bit for him as she could sense that he is going though with something. For her, he became the perfect definition of a jerk and asshole after what she had to go through for being stupid over him. But she couldn't deny the fact that she is being a little bit empathetic for whatever he is concealing inside him. "I...don't even have a family...Lisanna? She isn't one for me...and she'll never be..."

"Umm...you can, you know...tell me everything. Just for tonight. Did something happened? What are you going through anyway?" She asked, forcing a smile on him to show a bit of kindness and concern. "I'll try to listen."

Natsu's mind are filled with random thoughts, fears and doubts as of this moment that the alcohol has taken over his mind and consciousness. He could hardly think of a positive thing in his past and even present life, yet he started to implement his fears and doubts for the next days of his existence. "Lucy...do you...remember when I told you about how I...wanted to have a child of my own? Our child of our own?" Natsu asked unconsciously and chuckled softly. Lucy clenched her fist to avoid herself to reminisce the love and pain she used to feel as she tries to recall the moment Natsu mentioned. She immediately thought of Nashi as well. "It's hard to...grow up losing trace of your mother and losing your father at a young age. That's why...I told myself that-" He was stopped for a second or two with a hiccup. "if I were to have a child of my own...I'd never make him or her feel unloved, alone and sad. I would give all my love, care and attention to him or her..You know...someday if there would be a woman to approach me and tell me we have a child. I would whole-heartedly accept and love that child. I will never make my child feel that I don't because he or she's a child out of wedlock...like what I've been through my half of my life..."

Lucy paused for a moment and thought of what he said. She tried to picture Nashi's life with him based from what he said. What if she told him about Nashi? Nashi would automatically no longer be the girl teased at school for being fatherless. Nashi could get the live and care she needs from a father that is different from what she gets from her as her mother. And she suddenly wondered from what he said about him being a child out of wedlock. He never mentioned something about his family and past when they were still dating, and she knew it was something he never wanted to open up and talk about. "I hate Lisanna...but don't get me wrong...I would still love our child..." She almost gasped as she heard the word 'child' came out from his mouth. He has another child? He had a child with Lisanna already? "But...maybe I'm not yet ready to be a dad, that's why..."

"What happened?" She asked with curiosity, and concern as the same time.

"Fight here, fight there...Lisanna, she uh- miscarried my child - our child!" Natsu answered in a slurred voice. Lucy felt bad as she found out. "I'm sorry, Natsu. My condolences for your unborn child."

"I can never love Lisanna...I can't...I just can't...I can never make our marriage work..."

"Why? Why don't you give her a chance? " Lucy's heart softened for Lisanna, feeling sorry for she can never be loved by the man she stole from her. She hated Lisanna and wanted to say that it serves her right and it should be considered as her karma for destroying her - for destroying her and Natsu! But she couldn't help but feel bad. What could be worse than being unloved by your own husband and miscarrying a baby due to fights and stress?

Natsu forced himself to stand up despite the alcohol forcing his body to crash on the ground. He wrapped his arm around the lamp post beside the park bench as a support. "Natsu, hey, what are you doing?" Lucy stood up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go home." She said. "Fuck this life..." Natsu forced a soft laugh and smile as a tear fell from his eye. "First, my mom...then, my dad...my child..." He clenched his fist to ease with the throbbing pain in his chest. "Then, you..." She looked away from him, avoiding to assume anything about them. Nothing is running in her mind aside from being a kind and concern 'old friend', ex-girlfriend rather. Natsu is married, period. "Natsu, you should get home already."

"...if it wasn't for your father...my life wouldn't be like this..."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and wondered as the same time. She started asking herself what does her father have to do with his so-called 'fucked up' life? She knew that Natsu and her father never got along with each other well during the time when they were still dating. Especially, when Jude found out that she was having a secret relationship with him and got pregnant with his child. She could still recall how mad and almost insane her father had been that she could hardly recognize him due to his unexpected actions. "Natsu, what is your problem with my father? If this has something to do with him hating you f-for- fucking me! Forget about it. What's between us has been over for a long time so get over it. I'm just your ex-girlfriend and your secretary. Your rich and successful already. It's not my father's fault fault if you think your life is fucked up. What did he ever do to you to blame him?"

Natsu picked up a rock and threw it away as far as he could just to at least release those mixed emotions that are killing him inside. "Your father! Your fucking father! It's not just about us! He ruined my life! He ruined my father's life!" He shouted as loud as he could in the air, releasing everything inside him that could hardly gasp for an air already.

"My father did nothing wrong to you!" Lucy defended, though she is wondering if ever her father really did something wrong. She loves her father, but she couldn't deny the fact that once her father gets mad, it could do something inhuman. She would never ever forget the day Jude kicked her out of the house and threw all of her clothes out, and officially declared that he is disowning her as his daughter. "How can you defend a piece of shit like him?! He should be rotting in jail right now..." Natsu sobbed and kicked the lamp post. "What ever happened to him serves him right!"

Lucy failed to keep her temper in control, which caused her hand to land on Natsu's cheek. Natsu felt his cheek warming after receiving a slap from her, which he did not even care at all. He forced another smile on her. "Does it really hurt when you can't accept the fact that your father just had a taste of his medicine? It must be- hard for you to have criminal father."

"Why?!" Lucy cried. "What did he ever do to you for you to say those cruel words to him? He's been in the hospital for weeks while in coma. Whatever he did to you, he's already suffering right now like what you wanted."

"Serves him right!" Natsu chuckled, as the alcohol successfully took over his mind, emotions and words. Lucy pulled his collar and forced him to look at her eyes directly even if his mind and actions are unconscious. "If you have a problem with my father, tell me right now and I'll fix it. If it has nothing to do with his hate for the relationship we had, then what?!"

"Why don't you wait for him to wake up from his deathbed and go ask him yourself? Wouldn't that be fun? I could accompany you if you want to. What a remarkable confrontation and revelation scene it will be."

Lucy gripped tighter on his collar as her blood kept boiling and boiling inside her from those unbearable words he is batting. "You are so heartless, an asshole and a jerk! I hate you! What will you feel if I would bat the same words at your father, Igneel, right now?!" Natsu held her hands that are gripping tight on his collar and attempted to unclasp it. "You have no idea, Luce...you don't know anything..."

"How would I know, if you don't tell me directly what exactly is the fucking deal with my father aside from his debts?!"

"What would I feel if you bat the same words at my father right now?" Natsu scoffed. "Well..." He tried to sound casually. "I would 't feel anything at all. Because he's a good human being, unlike your father. And, how would I...if he's already dead?" Lucy gasped softly and her eyes widened in shock. The man Natsu was referring to - Igneel. Igneel has almost been a father to her. He cared and almost loved her just as how he does for his son. It has been seven years since the last time she saw him, and she was still dating his son that time. She never expect that those times he spent with him along with Natsu would be the last time she'd ever see him. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Of course, how would you be able to know, anyway?" Natsu scoffed sarcastically. "If your father never told you he killed my father..."

 _Killed my father..._

 _Killed my father..._

 _Killed my father..._

Lucy immediately felt her whole world stopping for a few seconds. Her mind seemed like it ran out of thoughts. Her body injected with a syringe of anesthesia that caused her whole body to be numb and splashed by a bucket of cold water that made her froze from where she is standing. Her hands that suddenly felt cold slowly unclasped from his collar. "Y-y-you're lying...that's not true." She said with a low voice, while she breath abnormally with her heart pounding so fast. "My father wouldn't do such thing."

"Stupid, manipulated girl..." Natsu muttered. "Maybe you're probably one of those people who still doesn't know and doesn't believe...like the fucking jury and judge in court! Your motherfuckin' daddy paid them bundles to declare him innocent. Wonderful!" Then, he raised his voice with a sarcastic laugh. "Whyy doon't you ask your uhhh-...old bestie...Levy."

'Levy?', she wondered, 'What does Levy have to do with him, Igneel and his father? Is there something Levy didn't mention her when they met?'.

"Why would my father kill your father? What proof do you have to tell me that my father is a criminal?!" She raised her voice, her tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Go find out...yourself-", was only the last words Natsu answered before he barfed on the grassy ground. Lucy quickly stepped away to avoid her shoes from his vomit. She could just close her eyes and sigh, and rub his back as his legs already bent down the ground as he kept vomiting.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucy kicked the door open. With all her strength, she balanced her body with half-unconscious and drunk Natsu's arm around her nape. She exerted a large amount of force to help herself and Natsu walk towards the bed in the middle of the room. Natsu was obviously smashed and groggy after drowning himself in alcohol. As they reach the bed, the first thing Lucy ever did, like what she has been wanting the moment they left the park, was to lay Natsu on the bed. But just when Natsu was about to land on the soft and bouncy mattress of the bed, Lucy was dragged along by his arm that caused him to crash on top of him. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol from his breath and his heartbeat.

Looking at his face, she couldn't help but reminisce how his face and smile used to be angelic, cheerful and friendly. It was the Natsu she fell in love with and used to love that recently turned into a possessive and vengeful jerk. She hated him ever since that night, until now for making her everyday life a nightmare. But she couldn't stop herself from wondering what could ever turn him that way. She didn't want to believe that it was all because his father killed Igneel. She wouldn't believe a single word of it, not until she gets a strong evidence or a witness. But Igneel being killed, she couldn't help to feel sad for him and Natsu. He had been the cheerful and caring father she never had or experienced with Jude. Natsu doesn't deserve to lose Igneel. She may loathe him until now, but she knows that he's been a good son and just don't deserve to lose his father that way. Lots of questions have been going around inside her head since she gets to talk with Natsu and her father allegedly killing Igneel was brought up. What could be the reason why Igneel was murdered? And, what made him think that it was her father who did such thing?

Just when she is about to get off on top of him, he held her hand so tight as if he didn't want to let her go. "Lucy...please, don't leave me...don't leave me again..." He mumbled.

 _To be continued..._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: An update, finally! I know it's just short, but at least it revolves around NaLu. As you can see, I'm starting to make them talk out things between their past and present life. No Natsu haters, please Hehe. I know Natsu is very very very very OoC in this story, but I have reasons and purpose why. This is a fanfiction, so i think it's normal for some characters from the manga/anime to be ooc sometimes. After all, fanfics are meant to unleash our imaginations :D. Anyways, I'm already starting to have the story get near its climax. In the next chapter and so on, you'll be able to read lots of revelations and unexpected twists. Actually, I already have a plan for the next chapter already. I just don't want to write the scenes in this chappie because it'll be too long. But, I'll be writing a sneak peak below.**

 **I know Jude is very evil in this story and most of us would rather cut off his oxygen tank while in coma. I just hope you'll all understand that every ooc you spot has a purpose :D. There'll be more things you'll find out about him, so just keep in touch with my updates.**

 **By the way, if this story ends, I'll be including a short side stories of other pairings (Jerza, Gruvia, MiraXus and Gajevy) :D after a few chapters there'll also be a side story of Natsu and Lucy told in each of their point of views. Their side stories will start from their childhood, high school days and up to the present for you all to fully get to know them already.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter :D**

 **Sneak peak for the next chapter:**

Erza: Lucy, someone sent this earlier for you.

Lucy: From who?

Erza: I have no idea. I just found it on the doorstep and it says 'To Lucy'. *hands a box*

Lucy: *takes the box* T-this is my mother's secret box.

Erza: Really? Who could have sent it to you?

*Lucy opens the box filled with letters, photos, random stuffs and a diary.*

Erza: These letters seems to be unopened or unsent.

Lucy: Oh my god...*looks at the photographs of her mother with Igneel*


	16. Chapter Fourteen - Layla

Lucy was awakened by the sunlight coming from the glass window of the hotel bedroom where she and Natsu spent the night. Staying with Natsu the whole night was something she never planned. She only intended to help him get home safe and sound after getting drunk alone. Until now that she has awaken, she is still clueless how Natsu's plead made her fall asleep and stay with him the whole night. The way he pleaded and held her tight became something that she wasn't able to resist. After spending several seconds of realization of how did she end up staying with him the whole night, she quickly pushed herself up to get up from the bed and reached for her coat on the nightstand. Natsu was still sleeping heavily and snoring, obviously drained out after having a stressful day and drunk night. Before completely getting out of the bed, she couldn't help but take a glance at the man she used to love and once broke her.

Everything they talked about were still fresh in her mind. She could still recall how he cursed and expressed his grudge and hatred for her father. From the pain and hatred in his eyes and voice, a part of her is saying that it isn't impossible that her father, Jude, could do such things. Jude could be inhuman once his ego got stepped on and if he is mad. Even if she and her father are in good terms right now, she still couldn't forget the day he disowned her as his one and only daughter. Jude kicked her out of their mansion and literally threw her clothes outside the gate, while their servants watched with pity. If he was able to do that to his own daughter, what more could he do to other people that pisses him off? She heard with her own ears how he expressed his disapproval and disgust as he found out that she was dating Natsu. But, why would he kill Igneel?

She just shook her head to clear off the thoughts running in her mind. She slid her arms through the sleeves of her coat and stood up from the bed to head towards the door. She hopes Natsu wouldn't remember anything that happened last night. It would be awkward for them to face each other at work after everything. She didn't bother to leave a note for Natsu. She just stepped outside as she opened the door and left him sleeping inside.

* * *

After half an hour, Lucy arrived back home with a taxi. It was a good thing the drive didn't take for so long or got stuck in a traffic because she badly wants to see Nashi. She left Nashi at their bedroom alone, and until now she is thinking if Nashi still asleep or already awake and wondering where she went. As she pushed the door open, she could tell that people in their apartment unit are already awake from the voices she could hear from the kitchen.

"Erza," she spoke as she saw her redheaded best friend making pancakes in the kitchen. Nashi was sitting in a bar chair on the counter. The redhead turned around to look at who spoke. "Lucy! Where have you been?" She asked as she just flipped over the last pancake. "Mommy!" The little pink-haired girl gets off from her seat and jumped on to her mother for a hug. "Hey, sweetie." She hugged her daughter back.

"Mommy, I woke up all alone. Where have you been last night?" Nashi asked as she unclasped from their embrace.

"Well, uh…mommy has to do something urgent at work. I'm sorry, sweetie." She lied, avoiding to mention Natsu to 'their' daughter and what really happened last night.

"Wow, your boss is surely workaholic." Erza scoffed as she served the pancakes on the counter. "Come on, let's eat."

"Yay, I'm hungry!" Nashi skipped excitedly back to her seat. Erza served two pancakes at Nashi's plate as well as hers and Lucy's. Lucy followed her daughter on the counter and sat beside her while Erza was busy putting butter and maple syrup on their pancakes.

"Where's Jellal?" She asked.

"Oh, he left early. He joined a review center to prepare for his licensure exam." Erza answered.

"Did you tell him already?" She asked once again, pertaining to her pregnancy.

Erza paused for a few seconds before answering. "Well, not yet. Like I said, I want to tell him after he takes his licensure exam. I don't want to distract him." She just nodded from her response. She started eating with Nashi already. Erza, before joining them, places a box on top of the counter in front of Lucy. "By the way, Lucy, someone sent this earlier for you." It was an old and vintage box that kind of resembles a treasure chest.

"From who?" She asked, wondering who would send her an old box or most probably an old small chest.

"I have no idea." Erza shrugged as she joined sat beside her on the counter to join them eating. "I just found it on the doorstep with the newspaper and mails. Check out the tag, it says _'To Lucy'_."

Nashi emptied her glass of juice as she finished eating her pancakes. "I'm done, mommy! New record of eating fast!"

"Nashi, you shouldn't rush eating." Lucy scolded.

"I'll take a bath, so I could play already." Her daughter quickly jumped off from the bar chair and headed upstairs.

"Take care of your cast!" She reminded, which she doubt Nashi still heard from rushing upstairs. Her daughter was indeed naughty, playful and pesky as her father. She could just sigh as Nashi succeeded in doing what she wants again. "Anyways…" She took the chest and placed it on her lap. Just when she is about to open it, she realized that it was locked. "I-it's locked. D-do you have a hairpin?"

Erza, read the note at the back part of the tag she placed on the counter, "Wait, the back of the tag says that…the spare key is on the charm bracelet your mother gave you."

Lucy immediately looked at the charm bracelet on her left wrist. One of the pendants of her bracelet is a key. Out of curiosity, she quickly removed her charm bracelet and used the key small silver key pendant to unlock the small chest. Surprised, the key actually unlocked the chest. How come did the key pendant of her bracelet happen to be the spare key of the box an anonymous person sent her? She studied the chest before opening it. "Wait…T-this is my mother's secret box."

"Really?" Erza raised a brow in surprise.

"Yeah, I remember now. That's why there's a spare key in the charm bracelet she gave me before she died."

"Who could have sent it to you? And, how did that person knew that the spare key is on your charm bracelet?" Erza wondered.

"I-i have no idea…" Lucy just said. She started to feel a bit nervous of what's inside the box. All those years she lived with her mother, she never gets to see what's inside the box, not even her father. One time, when she asked Layla to peek at what's inside of it, Layla told her that it's her secret box that contains her confidential stuffs and should not be seen by anyone or else it'll no longer be a secret. She finally lifts the cover of the box to see what's inside to end her curiosity. Inside the box were bundle of unopened letters in envelopes, photographs, a diary and random stuffs. Erza took the letters and studied it. "These letters seems to be unopened or unsent." She said. Lucy continued rummaging inside the chest. But what really made her curious are the bundle of photographs compiled with a rubber band. She removed the rubber band and started looking at each photographs. The first pictures were all her mother's child and teenage photos.

"'Whoever finds this chest, please send it to Igneel Dragneel immediately for I never got the chance to express myself completely after everything that happened'-Layla Heartfilia." Erza read the small note on a card along with the letters , which captured Lucy's attention and made her curiosity even worse. She wondered, Igneel? Her mother knows Igneel? Why are there a bunch of unsent letters for Igneel?

She went back with the photos, and was stopped when she saw a picture that made her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Erza wondered, extending her head a little to look at the photographs on Lucy's lap.

Lucy continued looking at the remaining photographs, where she confirmed that she was not wrong from her conclusion as she saw the photo and note earlier. There are more pictures of Layla and Igneel together. There are pictures of them having picnic, hugging, kissing, holding hands and other intimate and affectionate actions toward each other. "Is that…" Erza spoke.

"Igneel…Natsu's dad." Lucy continued her sentence. "H-he…mom and Igneel had a relationship?"

"Whoa…that's…a small world. So, what are you and Natsu, an example of 'history repeats itself'?"

"Erza, this is serious!" Lucy hisses as she recalled what Natsu said the other night about her father killing Igneel. Is it really true and could it really be because of the relationship her mother had with Igneel? Lucy took the old and brownish notebook and started flipping the pages. It was her mother's diary. She remember seeing her mother only writing on it when she is overjoyed and depressed. She stopped at a random journal entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

Igneel and I met at the falls again. We really picked out a good hideout. It's been half a year since we've been secretly meeting at that place and yet no one, not even my parents or bodyguards, have discovered about it. I couldn't explain how happy I am to be with him every second. That feeling just keeps on pushing me to always find a way to see him every day no matter how hard it is. I pray and hope that one day, I'll be able to introduce him to my family and he'll be able to introduce me to his without any complications. For now, we really really have to keep it a secret…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Mom and Dad introduced me to this guy, Jude Heartfilia. He's twenty six and five years older than me. They said we're gonna get married in two months. Of course, I refused. No, I don't want to marry him. I don't even know him that much and I don't love him, nor like him. I only want Igneel. He's the man I want to marry. I promised him that I'll be the best wife and mother. I can't even bear to imagine myself carrying another man's child. I only want Igneel's. We already have a name for our future children. We're still gonna have a son named Natsu and a daughter named Nashi. Please, God, help me. Don't let Igneel and I be like Romeo and Juliet who can't be together because of feuding families. We've been through a lot in two years, so please don't let that two years be easily thrown away by our own families…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Bodyguards are all over the house and outside my room. I can't see Igneel anymore. Mom and Dad found out about us already. They were very furious and locked me in the house like a princess in a tower. I couldn't contact Igneel. Mom forbade me to use anything that will serve as an instrument for communication. Oh God, please help me get through all of this. I would exchange my luxurious life just to be with Igneel. Let us be together, please…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Most girls are happy at this once in a lifetime and special day of their lives. But I am not. Just as Juliet with Paris, I am not a joyful bride. I don't even have the guts or strength to smile. My parents and Jude's decided to get us married as soon as possible. We're supposed to get married next month, but they made it happen in just one week. One week! I don't like the man I am going to marry. I am thinking of running away in the middle of the ceremony or during my moment in the aisle of the church, but my parents already threatened me that if I thought of doing such thing, they'd disown me and kill Igneel. I love Igneel and I don't ever want anything bad to happen to him. Even if I get married to Jude, I can still think of a way to be with him just like those two years of having a secret relationship…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I know I'm supposed to be happy, but I can't help but feel depressed. Not only my parents succeeded in forcing me marry Jude and move in with him at his mansion, but…I'm ten weeks pregnant. I'm pregnant with Igneel's child. I don't know how will I tell Jude or my parents about it. I haven't had any communication with Igneel since they locked me up. I don't know how will I tell him that we're going to have a child. What if Jude demands to abort my baby? No…please…_

 _Lucy covered her mouth as she gasps in shock to find out her mother had a child with Igneel. If she had a child with him, where could he or she be now? She flipped at the next journal entries to find out._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I failed to hide my pregnancy at fourth month. My parents and Jude were very furious as I expected. Mom and Dad wants to get rid of my baby. How could they? It's their grandchild. But surprisingly, Jude said I could continue my pregnancy as long as I promise not to see Igneel and tell him. He threatened me that if I did, he'd hurt him. That's better than aborting our baby. I still believe that in the perfect time I'd be able to be with Igneel and our child…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'll be due in a week. I'm so excited to see my son. Yes, a son. I just found out my baby's a boy. That means his name will be Natsu like what Igneel and I have decided. We'll be having a little version of him. I really hope he grows up like his father. I haven't heard anything about Igneel though. Has he forgotten about me already? i hope not, and I don't think he could. Maybe he is just being pressured by his family and the strict security in this mansion as well. I've been writing a letter to him every week and I'll send it to him all at once if I get the perfect chance. I hope he still has the white scarf I knitted for him. Now that we're having a son, he could already give it to him just like what he said…_

"Fuck…" Teary-eyed Lucy cussed. Her hands gripped on the pages of the journal.

"What? What does it say, Lucy?" Erza puts a hand her shoulder. Lucy continued reading more journal entries.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's so unfair. Life is so unfair. I already lost the man I love in exchange of marrying someone for our family's reputation and wealth. Now, my baby is gone. Natsu…Why did Jude let me give birth to him if he'll take him away from me? I kept my promise not to see or communicate with Igneel in exchange of keeping our son alive. WHY WOULD HE TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME?! He's too young to be separated from me. I still need to take care of him. Please, God, help me take my son back…_

"Oh, Erza…" Lucy broke down and started sobbing. Her tears streaming down to her cheeks and dripping on the pages, leaving wet circles on it. "I should have listened to father before. I should have broke up with Natsu when he told me to. I should have- No…This can't be true." Erza rubbed her back to calm her down.

"W-what does it say? What's wrong?" Erza asked, worried and curious.

"N-natsu…he's my half-brother." Lucy sobbed. **(A/N: INCEST! INCEST! INCEST! I KNOW! NOPE…I WOULDN'T DO THAT. WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATES TO FIND OUT MORE REVELATIONS. CALM DOWN YO XD I'M NOT A SICK PERSON TO MAKE NALU AN INCEST HAHAHA. MAKING NATSU, JUDE AND LAYLA OOC IS TOO MUCH, BUT I WILL NEVER EVER MAKE NALU OR ANY OTHER PAIRING INCEST. THIS IS PART OF THE TWIST SO CALM DAMN. SPOILER THO XD)**

"Oh God…" Erza covered her mouth as she gasped in shock. "A-are you sure? You can't be so sure about what's in that diary."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a year since I lost Natsu. I still couldn't accept that he is taken away from me. My only joy and hope was still taken away from me. Don't I deserve to be happy? Ever since I gave birth and lost Natsu, Jude kept beating me up whenever I mention Natsu or Igneel's name. He gets very furious, especially when he's drunk. Is this the life and better future my parents are talking about? Since then, Jude keeps raping me almost every night, especially when he's drunk. He wants me to bear our own child, but I couldn't get pregnant anymore. That's why it made him a lot frustrated and mad to the point he forces me most of the time due to his desperation. I hope I wouldn't be able to bear a child anymore, especially not with him. If I have the chance, I'll look for Natsu no matter what happens and no matter how hard it is…_

Lucy wasn't able to take it anymore. She threw the journal away and broke down in front of Erza. She covered her face with her palms as tears kept on streaming down to her cheeks continuously. She could hardly gasp for air after the sudden tension she had. "Lucy, we're not yet sure. We're not yet sure if Natsu is really y-your mother's-"

"Erza, it's clearly stated! The contents of this box and that diary answers it all and serves as a strong evidence. No wonder why mom called it a secret box!"

"Okay, okay, but Lucy don't get mad at your mother. She must have been through a lot before. Try to understand her. It's not her fault."

"No…I'm mad at myself. I wish I could turn back the time and listened to my father. That's why…that's why he hated Natsu and wants us separated."

Erza folded her arms together. "Hey, don't say that. It already happened. If you keep regretting not listening to your father, it's also like saying you regret having Nashi with Natsu." Lucy took a deep breath and wiped her tears to calm herself down. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Oh, Lucy, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do with this case either. But no matter what happens I'll be here for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the apartment, a middle aged woman covered with veil and scarf watched them from the window of the kitchen from afar. The woman had the same round brown eyes and blonde hair as Lucy's. Her lips and face shape that are the same as Lucy's were revealed as she lowers the scarf covering half of her face. She hid from the tree on the backyard as she watches Lucy and Erza. A pink haired woman walked towards her.

"Did you give her the chest already?" The pinknette asked.

"Yes, Virgo…I have."

"What's happening in there?"

"I can tell she already found out about Layla's past."

"That's good, but…what are you planning to do next?" Virgo asked.

"I'll talk to her and Natsu if I get the perfect opportunity."

"That's good…if that opportunity comes, are you ready to face your 'children', Lucianna?" Virgo asked once again.

Lucianna just sighed with her eyes closed. "I'm not sure, but I will do what I have to do. I don't have anyone to be afraid of. I just wanna be with Natsu again…and finally meet my Lucy…"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know some of you are gonna think I'm sick for making this half-brother and half-sister thingy. But, I'm telling you, nope. They ain't blood-related. I'm not gonna do that to NALU. I just have a plan for the story and that is for you to find out if you keep in touch with my updates :D Don't worry, no incest HAHA. So, calm down. I hope this update is kind of lengthy and I hope you all liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for sharing your thoughts and opinions. Keep reviewing so I'd get motivated to continue this story. I know some of you are getting bored because there are few NaLu moments. To be clear, this is a kind of a dark naLu story with drama. But don't feel bad, there'll be lots of Nalu moments in the next chapters. For now, I'm just giving you all a glimpse and hint of the plot twist and climax :D**

 **what's gonna happen in the next chappie, anyway?**

 **A: To rest from all the mysterious and angst chapters, I'll give you all a Natsu and Nashi chapter :D So you better wait for my next update.**

 **Please review after reading. And, also please check out my other stories as well :) XOXO**


	17. Chapter Fifteen - Stranger?

**A/N: Thank you for all those who posted review and followed this story :D They mean a lot to me and I hope to read more reviews now that here's a new update. Sorry if I keep on promising to update sooner but fail to do so. There are just really times that I'm having writer's block and I don't have inspiration to write. But here's a new chapter and I hope you all like it. Please check out my other stories as well and thank you for all the support :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _"Stay the fucking away from that boy! You don't know anything about him!"_

Words by her father kept echoing inside her head. Words of warning or taunting, whatever you'd like to call it, she kept wishing she should have followed a long time ago. She just couldn't one hundred percent say that she should have, for it will be her other way of saying how much she regret having Nashi as well. It's definitely hard to say, even the part where they have the same blood running on their veins. It was a torture for her to have everything she found out and connected sink inside her head all at once. As those words kept echoing inside her, she didn't give up on reading more diary entries and looking for other stuff by her mother. She won't let it distract her from finding more answers. They can't be, she carried and gave birth to his child already. It has to be a different person. But no…Igneel was actually the one in every photograph.

Even a genie won't be able to make her wish come true as of this moment. Natsu, the father of her daughter, is definitely not a different person from the one her mother is talking about. Everything is truly a nightmare for her, and for Natsu as well once he finds out. Natsu hasn't even find out about their child, what more if he does and as the same time about their parents' past?

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Please, make it all end. I can't live like this anymore. Jude has completely destroyed me already. I feel so dirty with him every night. He never treated me like a queen just as Igneel. I hated it. I wanted to die already but I can't…I still need to look for my Natsu even though it's been two years. It was a good thing little Lucy just came into my life and cheered me up a bit. At least, I get to learn to love her as my own._

Lucy's brows curled all of the sudden. Something is indeed very fishy even though a big secret has been revealed already. She is blessing her deceased mother's soul inside her head, thanking her for keeping a diary to help her look for answers. A part of the last entry captured her attention, _"…little Lucy just came into my life and cheered me up a bit. At least, I get to learn to love her as my own"_. She suddenly wondered with her usage of 'just' in that statement of her and if Layla did not love her that much when she was still in her womb. The dates were accurate. Natsu is a year older than her, then she came a year after Natsu was stolen. But her mom seems to meant something else with the 'just' and it can't be simply a grammatical error, especially for the part as if she is saying that she just learned to love her as time passed by. Mother were supposed to love their children from the day they'll find out they're carrying them. But why does the mother she get up with doesn't seem to love the way she felt with her? She'd hate questioning the love her mother has for her so much, but she just couldn't stop herself from doing so with all the things she is uncovering one by one. Was it because of her longing for Natsu that time? Then, she started reading the next entries for further possible answers, but later on skipped some parts unrelated to what she's focused on.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I asked Aquarius to secretly gather information about Natsu. He's lost for almost three years already. Aquarius told me that Lucianna had her the same day he was taken away from me. We're both suspecting Jude paid her to take my Natsu away from me. I can't believe this. She's my best friend since we were kids, we were practically sisters. How can she steal my own son?!_

"Lucianna?", she wondered of the name after reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Jude found out about me looking up some details about Natsu. Well, of course, he beat me up to death like what he always do. It was a good thing Aquarius isn't with me this time because I wouldn't want Jude to fire her and hurt her as well. Better me than other people. I was thankful on the other hand that Lucy is there. She saw Jude hurting me on his office so she offered me an ice bag…_

Lucy couldn't help but smile at that moment of her with Layla. She couldn't remember that moment maybe it's because she was too young and her father beating up Layla has been countless.

 _…Somehow, even though I wasn't able to bear a child of my own with Jude, I'm thankful I had Lucy by my side._

Lucy felt her whole world pausing at that point. What now? What is her mother trying to say this time, or should she even call her that? _"…even though I wasn't able to bear a child of my own with Jude"_ , she read the last sentence of the entry once again.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes from sleeping heavily and drunk last night. He could hardly move his limbs. As he saw a different design of a nightstand, he immediately realized he is not home nor at Zeref's. He could already tell someone must have taken him in an inn or hotel. He immediately pulled his phone out from the pocket of his jeans. He could just sigh and roll his eyes to see Elfman's 30 missed calls. Does Elfman expect him to look after Lisanna the whole night when he almost got killed by him? He just ignored Elfman's missed calls and messages that are all probably about Lisanna, and just shoved his phone back to his pocket.

Despite feeling lazy and his body a bit aching from last night, he forced himself to stand up. He found his shoes on the floor, immediately taking it to put them back on. He found no clue about whoever brought him there, so he just took the room keys left on the nightstand and left the room locked.

* * *

Lucy tried looking for more answers with other stuff inside the box, but she failed in doing so. It was the last diary entry of her mother. She can no longer find out what happened next, especially with the weird last sentence Layla wrote. She is desperate to know, but how? Everything left inside the box left her unanswered. She needs to know what her mother meant in its last entries. She knew it was a secret hidden for so long and needs to be revealed and solved right away. A secret her own father hid from her for so long.

Her father…

Jude…

…only him knows what happened next and everything about her self.

She could just put her hands on her forehead on as to why does Jude have to be in a coma at this time. After reading her mother's diary, she couldn't help but question even her own identity. She doesn't even know her own self a hundred percent. So many secrets have been hidden for a long time, and even Natsu was deprived from it. Jude is the only key to every unanswered question and secret hidden. She feels bad for her father being in such situation, but she couldn't also stop herself from despising him for hurting Layla and keeping so many secrets from everyone. Plus, for murdering Natsu's father, Igneel.

Igneel has been very nice to her when she met him once back before when she's still dating Natsu. He had a best friend-like relationship with its son. They were so close that sometimes people mistaken them as best friends or brothers. Lucy suddenly paused once again as she thought of something. _"I-if Mom lost Natsu…t-then, how did Igneel found Natsu?"_ , she asked herself inside. If Jude can't give her what she wanted as of this moment that he is in a coma, she thought of another and probably the last person that could clear off her mind.

"Lucianna?", she whispered.

* * *

Natsu realized he still can't face Lisanna after practically causing her miscarriage after their fight. He thought of giving her space rather than comforting her as if he does really care about her. He cares about the unborn child, but it's gone already, so he doesn't have any reason to go running for her. He sat on a park bench near the playground area where there are lots of kids playing around. He found himself heading at this place where his father and him used to play and hang out. The place just brings back so memories for him.

He already accepted that he can no longer get rid of the hatred he has for Jude - for killing his father. He indeed lost everything when Igneel died. He was his only family yet he lost him. Every needs his stepmother gave him are all worth for something in exchange. He had to marry the woman he who wrecked his relationship with Lucy just to live. Everything was all because of Jude's selfishness and evilness. It may be too much, but he doesn't regret wishing Jude death on his hospital bed. If given the chance, he would want to torture him to death instead like what he did to him and his father. Living in this world where justice is never acquired automatically, he'd love to give Jude a taste of its own medicine with his own hands. Bars ain't enough for someone like Jude, for him.

"Excuse me, mister, can I sit beside you?" His thoughts were suddenly cut off by a small voice of a girl. He turned to his right, only to find a little girl with the same hair color as his and a cast on its right arm. Natsu nodded and studied the child who seemed a bit familiar to her. He moved a little bit to the left to give the girl more space to sit on. The small pinknette with fractured arm sat beside him. He knew he already felt this way before but couldn't exactly recall when. The short salmon-colored hair of the little girl just seems catch his attention. A lot of people used to tell him how unique the pink shade of his hair color was, and so as his Dad's. He rarely see some people with the same hair color other than his relatives' on Igneel's side.

He secretly peeked at the little girl by pretending to look somewhere else in the same direction that she is in. Of course, she wouldn't want the kid to wonder why he is staring at her and people to mistaken him for plotting something not good. He acted normally by folding his arms together and crossing his legs while his back is leaning at the backrest of the bench. The girl was kind of struggling to untie the tight ribbon of her shoe lace using her left hand, which he could tell that it isn't the hand she is used to. He bend his upper body down to aim for her sneakers, helping her untie her tight shoe lace. "Who tied your shoe lace this tight, kid?" He asked in the nicest tone he could to a kid. Well, he isn't that used to with kids, especially with stranger ones. The only kid or pre-teen he gets along well with is his stepbrother, Romeo.

"Oh, I asked the lady at the playground earlier to tie it as tight as she could so it won't bother me while playing. But then my feet started to feel hurt because my shoes are too small for me already." She answered politely.

The kid from the grocery store, he finally recalled. No wonder her eyes, smile, hair and everything about her seemed so familiar. Not to mention that kid he met also had a cast on its arm, so he guarantees that they're the same. As he finally managed to untie both shoe lace and take her sneakers off, he move his body upwards, returning to his sitting position where he is leaning his back on the backrest of the bench and his legs crossed. "Hey, kid, uh…do you still remember me?" He asked, trying not to sound awkward. Well, she might do or not remember him anymore.

The little pinknette turned around to look at his face. She as well did kind of recognize him by the nice tone of his voice and from his hair color. "You're the guy from the grocery!" She exclaimed as she confirmed it by looking at his eyes directly and his face.

"I thought you don't remember anymore." He sighed in relief.

"You gave me a doll for free! How can I even forget you for that?"

"You live near here? Who are you with?" He asked.

Nashi started having second thoughts whether if she should answer questions like that. Playing in parks and playground has been her hobby and routine ever since that's why Lucy never stops on reminding her not to talk and answer questions from strangers something about her no matter how nice. "Well, I live near here, but I can't tell you where."

Natsu chuckled, "I wasn't asking where you live. I'm just wondering why are you always all alone. First, your uncle let you go to the toy section all by yourself and now, you seem to be come in here all alone. Though I like how aware you are of strangers like me."

"Yeah, my mommy always tell me to be careful of strangers - like you. She said I'm the only one she has in her life that's why she doesn't want to lose me, and if she does she'll die crying."

"That's good, especially if you always play around places like this all by yourself. There might be other strangers who actually have bad intentions lurking around so be careful."

"Hmm, what about you? Mommy said that there are also bad guys who are pretending to be nice."

Natsu sighed and pulled out his wallet from the pocked of his jeans. Nashi watched him pull out a small card from his wallet. "Here." She took the card from him and read what's written on it. "Your name is Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah, it's my business card. My name, my work, where I work, my contact number and where you can find my home is there. If ever you and your mommy still think I'm a stranger and some bad guy who is plotting something evil to you, here's my identity and information. I'm a busy person to kidnap a little girl like you to sell your organs."

"Oh…my name is Nashi. But I won't tell you my last name to be sure." She giggled.

"It's fine as long as I know what to call you - Nashi."

"What about you, Mr. Natsu, what are you doing here all alone? Don't you have a kid playing around here or a girlfriend to date here?"

Natsu laughed at her softly. "Now, it is you who are asking personal questions. Well, I don't have a kid, but…I do have a wife."

"Ohh, where is she then? Why are you not having a picnic with her here?"

"She's at home probably and I didn't come here to have a picnic. I was just walking by and I remembered this place where my Dad and I used to play."

"Where's your dad?" She asked once again.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one being careful from a stranger like you asking personal questions?" Natsu scoffed at her, only for him to receive another giggle. "Sorry, Mr. Natsu, it's just that I never get to play with my daddy even just for once. You're lucky you did."

"Umm, I don't mean to ask, but where is you dad?" He asked curiously, feeling a bit sympathetic for her as he remembered about Igneel.

"Mommy said he died in a car crash even before I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my condolences. I lost my Dad seven years ago."

"But I don't believe it. Because sometimes I hear Mommy and my aunt talking about my dad hurting her."

Natsu couldn't help but feel bad for her and as the same time have the same feeling all over again when she first saw Nashi. He himself couldn't explain what it is. There is just this instinct-like feeling whenever he sees and talks with her. "Well…keep my business card and call me whenever you are in dire need of something. I'm here and you can think of me as your father, if you want to."

 _To be continued…_


End file.
